


Queen Crimson

by DecayedPac



Category: Naruto, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 67,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecayedPac/pseuds/DecayedPac
Summary: Sakura awakens to the world of sleeping slaves when the power of King Crimson and Diavolo fuse with her soul. Giving Sakura a new edge, and Diavolo a second chance where he once failed before.
Relationships: Undecided
Comments: 15
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

Diavolo didn’t understand what was happening. He was the one that was supposed to get the Stand arrow. His King Crimson was supposed to become requiem. Not this new fish Giorno Giovanna.

It was all Buccellati’s fault. Even in death the man was an idealist. Choosing to side with some new bright eyed child, rather than he who had made him who he was. 

He who had given him the power and backing of his own squad in Passione. All Diavolo wanted was to disappear. Why couldn't they all understand, his daughter needed to die as the last link to his past.

Now Giovanna had the power to...reset to zero? It just didn’t make sense. After all Diavolo had done. How high he had climbed here he was getting beat up by another’s Stand all while it told him how useless he was.

With a final blow Diavolo felt himself being sent backwards. The sensation of falling ever present until his back touched water. 

Diavolo felt the sensation of drowning before he swam upward trying to get a fresh breath of air into his lungs. When he made it to the surface he found himself in darkness.

There was no light to be seen, no warmth to be felt, no sounds to hear. Only the deep dark feeling of a single presence that was not his own. 

Normally one might miss it, but among the absence of everything else Diavolo honed in on the presence around him immediately. 

“Hello?” He called out to question the thing he couldn't see. In response he had the sudden feeling of movement around him. 

It was as if his body was being controlled by another person. It almost felt similar to the feeling of Doppio. Diavolo was ever present when Doppio had control. Just as he needed it to be, when Diavolo created him.

Only Doppio was dead. Polnareff had ended up killing him with his Stand, forcing Doppio to swap bodies with Buccellati’s dying body.

Diavolo felt when Doppio had died in his soul. So what was going on. Why did it feel like he was back where he originally was. Was this...the zero requiem? If it was then Giorno was a fool.

Diavolo was back! First he needed to plan his revenge. Then he would finally be rid of all the traitors and lead Passione the way he always wanted to. 

A ghost in the machine, controlling all the sleeping sheep around him. He needed to speak with Doppio right away. He planted the idea of needing to answer the phone.

Only...it went unanswered. That didn’t normally happen. Normally Doppio would look for a “phone” to immediately listen to Diavolo for orders.

Maybe Doppio...had realized that Diavolo was...no, there was no way. Unless, because of his death, and reset he had somehow learned? 

He still needed to get Doppio’s attention somehow. Diavolo could take control...but that might not be for the best. He didn’t want to reveal himself if he didn’t know when or where he was.

Diavolo was forced to speak into Doppio’s mind. “Doppio! Wake up! We need to prepare. Giorno’s attack has failed him. Get up!”

Diavolo felt Doppio shoot into a seated position before his eyes opened. Diavolo could once again see...wait. Where the hell was he? 

The room he was in had an earth toned color to it. The sheets underneath them were pink. Against a nearby wall was a bookshelf filled up to the brim with a random assortment of books. 

The spines of which, were written in what Diavolo quickly identified as Kanji. The rest of the room had an older feel to it. Not at all like a modern home or room he had grown used to. 

There was a window that let in the light of the moon across the floor. He observed Doppio’s arms through his eyes and found them...smaller. 

They were also a much lighter color than normal, with soft skin and a femininity to them that was strange even for Doppio’s hands. Something was decidedly wrong.

That’s when the body below him spoke in a high pitched voice...in Japanese. Yes...very wrong indeed. The body got up from the bed they were on and searched around the room.

Diavolo could tell they couldn't be more than 150 centimeters tall. Possibly a small child. There was definitely no way this was Doppio. Diavolo needed to pull back.

What he needed right now was information. The child walked around the room, where Diavolo spotted a pink rimmed mirror over a desk. 

Asserting a bit of his will, he made the child stand in front of the mirror. Immediately the first thing he caught in his observations of this new body was the long pink hair.

The next thing were the green eyes that looked back at him. He felt as if a sick joke was being played on him. The odds that he’d end up with another body even a little similar to his own looks were astronomical. 

He began to wonder if he had any 10-13 year old relatives that might be Japanese but dismissed the idea immediately. With all he had done to erase his past, he would have known about them.

The new body he was now attached to seemed to yawn with droopy eyes. Before they headed back to their bed. Not wanting to force anything he allowed things to progress.

What he needed to test could be done while they rested. Once they had closed their eyes and went back under their covers, Diavolo summoned King Crimson.

He felt the familiar feeling coming from inside his soul. However something was once again different. King Crimson looked entirely different standing over the bed.

Instead of the tall muscular decidedly male form of King Crimson, the Stand had slimmed down and lost a great deal of height. 

The colors matched the King Crimson he knew, however the hips of the Stand had rounded out...also the Stand now had breasts...for some reason. 

The face of both Epitaph and King Crimson were the same as ever with its usual grimace. Putting all of the facts Diavolo now had together.

Diavolo was sure this was as big of a hint as he would receive as to who he now shared the body of. Not only were they a young child, they must have been...a girl.

A girl who had pink hair and green eyes. He was hit with a sudden sense of irony and melancholy. He recalled the vision of the daughter he had attempted to kill.

A face so similar to his own, staring back at him as she attempted to fight him along with the rest of Buccellati’s gang. 

Would this be how Trish looked when she was young. Before he was even aware of her existence. He...didn’t know how to feel about it except for the ever present sense of irony that made his...stomach turn.

Diavolo focused back on the task at hand. King Crimson had been altered now. Did that mean the powers available had also changed? 

He wouldn't exactly be able to tell the near future when the only person in the room was asleep with their eyes closed. 

Though...if she was asleep with no one nearby that meant that he could take control without the girl being any the wiser. 

He did a quick pass of her conciseness to make sure she’d stay asleep and confirming she would stay that way he took control. 

At the same time he attempted to make the new King Crimson erase time. He was quite pleased to feel the same sense of time being cut. 

All while he transformed back into his normal size and body. Once his transformation was complete, Diavolo got up from the bed that was now much too small for him.

The pajamas the girl were previously wearing were stretched out around his body. It was very uncomfortable. Wanting to get his final check done as soon as possible he checked the future. 

Sure enough there was the new King Crimson punching at the air. Knowing he didn’t need to follow what was predestined by Epitaph, as long as he was in control.

He activated King Crimson’s time eraser and didn’t follow through with what was predicted. Instead, He climbed back into the small bed and let his body switch back to the girls. 

Diavolo had confirmed many things. However there were many more questions he needed answered.

He needed to know the name of the girl of the body he was now sharing. The location of where they were. When they were, as knowing how Stands worked something like that wasn’t out of the question. 

Finally he needed to know...what he was going to do next. However that could only come after he found out all he needed to know. 

There was no point in planning anything else out if he didn’t have all the answers. So, with nothing else to do but wait. Diavolo rested his mind. 

It wasn’t exactly like sleeping...just fading from thinking. He had done it many times when Doppio needed to be the one in control. He would awaken at the same time the girl would.

The girl had awoken at the sound of a woman downstairs. Diavolo had been brought to consciousness at the exact time she had. 

The sun was shining through the window in the room to a blinding degree compared to the moonlight from the night before. 

Taking a look around the room he was surprised to find it not as colorful as he expected for a young girl. That’s when he realized that the girl was going to do her morning routine.

A wave of embarrassment came over him. He’d killed people, sold drugs, ran the mafia and yet the thought of peeping on a young girl was too much for the likes of him. He may have been a terrible person...but he had some dignity.

During the girls morning routine the woman from before had continued to address the girl. A constant thing to come up and a word that the girl had responded to was the word Sakura.

Diavolo concluded that it was the girls name. From what he knew Sakura must have been in reference to the pink flower tree that grew in Japan. 

Given her hair it made sense...though it showed the unoriginality in her parents naming convention. Though simplistic it was good to know what to address the girl as finally.

The girl chose to wear a red qipao dress with white trimming and symbols. Underneath which she wore bike shorts that went down her thighs stopping before her knees.

Something strange had happened after the girl had gotten dressed and eaten her breakfast. Before she walked out the door, to go wherever she was going...school maybe. 

Sakura grabbed a grey pouch and checked inside, at least 10 sharp metal shuriken were laying inside. 

Seemingly pleased with the inspection she wrapped the pouch around the top of her thigh before slipping on a pair of blue sandals and leaving the home.

Since when did children carry around weapons to go outside? Was she living in a bad neighborhood? 

Diavolo couldn't imagine a worse weapon to choose to defend oneself when a knife or...maybe pepper spray could accomplish. 

If you were going to trust a child with a weapon why not go all out and give them a gun. With the right training a teen around her age might be good with one. 

Hell, he knew for a fact that she would be, as he had hired kids younger than her that were great with handguns. 

As they stepped outside Diavolo felt like he was stepping into a movie set. It looked like a period piece set in feudal Japan...but there was clearly technology. 

Telephone lines were set up across the sky. He had seen the electric alarm clock in Sakura’s room. However the path outside her home was made of dirt.

The people Sakura passed were wearing kimonos or things like them. There were modern looking buildings the further along they went to confuse him further. 

It was offset by many other things that looked to be right out of a Japanese drama set around when Samurai still existed.

Where the hell were they. Hell now he really wanted to know when it was. The connections between the two things just didn’t make sense in Diavolo’s head.

Sakura seemed to have reached her destination. Along with her, there were other children that looked to be around the same age heading inside of the building.

Most of them were wearing strange outfits or hairstyles...sometimes both. One boy had his hair tied up in a long ponytail that made his head look like a pineapple. 

Another had an oversized coat with fur trim...and for some reason a dog. Sakura walked into one of the rooms through a sliding door. 

Revealing what looked to be an eastern style classroom with tiered seating. There was a blackboard at the front of the class, with a desk that a teacher would work at.

Sakura seemed to pick out a seat in the 2nd row. Next to what looked to be a girl with dark blue hair and a cream jacket. The girls most striking features were her eyes.

They had no pupils in them, their color was pale white, with almost a lilac purple hue to them. When a blonde girl in purple arrived Sakura pulled down the bottom of her eye and stuck out her tongue.

The blonde with green eyes and...no irises in them taunted back. Saying something in Japanese. The blonde girl was followed in by a boy in a white high collared coat.

As he passed the blonde she seemed to shiver in seeming disgust. The boy readjusted his circular sunglasses to the top of his nose and headed to the back of the room.

After one final face at Sakura the blonde sat across the room. After a small break in students another boy in a blue shirt walked into the classroom.

Everyone in the class including Sakura seemed to be surprised at his arrival drumming up a loud ruckus in the classroom. 

The dark haired boy ignored the class before heading to the farthest seat in the back. Diavolo knew this because Sakura followed him with her eyes the entire time.

That’s when a mid twenties adult with a tan walked into the room. He had dark brown hair and eyes.Around his upper chest he wore a green flak jacket with dark sleeves that were marked with a red swirl. 

Diavolo had seen a few adults scattered around with the same outfit. He took it to be a uniform of some kind, given how similar they all looked.

The assumed teacher started the class. Diavolo supposed if he was going to be here for the foreseeable future he would need to learn Japanese. He planned out his moves.

While Sakura slept he’d look through all the books she had and find a dictionary. From there he might look for simpler books and figure out the context clues around them.

Once he was confident enough...he’d initiate contact with Sakura. At some point he would need to. 

Diavolo’s concentration was thrown off when a blonde boy in a very orange jacket exploded into the room. Much to the annoyance of the class and teacher.

Diavolo learned the child's name immediately, from the exasperated sound of “Naruto!” From both the teacher and class. Naruto rubbed the back of his head while laughing nervously.

The boy was then forced to wait outside. Diavolo could guess this was a typically normal thing to happen. After that class seemed to continue like normal.

He was able to pick up a few words out of the ones the teacher said, by the fact that they were English. He supposed language consisted of borrowed words anyway.

Given the context clues around the use of the words he was able to pick up on the gist of each topic. At one point the class talked about history. At others they talked about shinobi.

That was a word Diavolo knew. It had to do with ninja, a tool ninja typically used where shuriken which...Sakura carried with her. Was it possible...this was a ninja school?

He hadn’t heard of the practice. Anything like it in the modern world would probably have been cracked down on harder than any of the crimes he committed.

Diavolo was sure he would have heard about it in the news somewhere. It just wasn’t something that happened. Which meant he must have been...in the past?

But the modern technology didn’t make sense then. Theories in his head started to pile up, until something two words popped into his head. Multiverse Theory. 

He had heard the term thrown around in the past and had seen a few movies and read a few books with the plot involving an alternate universe where things were different.

Was that the power of Gold Requiem? Did, Giorno somehow send him to...an alternate universe. He couldn't dismiss the possibility as with Stands...most anything could happen.

The thought made him worry. What else was strange about the place he was in. He couldn't imagine all the things that could be different.

For now he knew that the world was a mix of both past and...would it be considered present if he wasn’t...in the present? Instead he was here. It was all so confusing.

That’s when the teacher had announced something causing the entire class to make a noise of slight annoyance. Everyone got up from their desks and started to head outside.

Where all the students lined up. Ah, they were going to run. Diavolo guess this was required physical education time. 

When they started Diavolo was shocked at how fast some of the children were. The boy in the blue shirt from earlier shot off like a rocket. Sakura was decidedly...less impressive.

She held the tail end of the class being passed by even Naruto who seemed to be the class clown of the class. After running they got into stretches which Sakura was much better at.

Then they moved into what Diavolo could only describe as sparring. For being children they were passable. 

In fact some of them might have even been able to catch a few of his men from Passione off guard. Clearly they were trained to be efficient in their blows.

That was...with the exception of the few of them. Naruto was not a pretty fighter. He was more akin to a feral animal launching himself at whoever he was against.

More often than not he lost each match he was put in. Unlike most of the class however he had the stamina to keep going, match after match. That alone said a lot about his potential.

Sakura...wasn’t great. Much like when it came to running she got tired easily. Was much to open with each of her strikes and if she did throw a strike that landed it was much too soft to do any real damage.

The best in the class as it turned out was the blue shirted boy once again. The girl with the pale eyes seemed to do well. 

Being much more advanced when it came to hand to hand combat than the rest of the students. Another surprise was how well the blonde had done. 

For being some kind of rival to Sakura, she was much more competent. She wasn’t as good as the other two standouts but she was a mile ahead from most of the class.

After that they were given target practice. Diavolo heard them referred to as kunai. He hadn’t seen the item being referred to before, but he got the idea of it. 

Longer than a shuriken, balanced like a knife. It made sense to him. It still had the option of being thrown, which is what they were all tested on. 

Sakura did okay, middle of the pack work. Diavolo had finally been able to learn the name of the blue shirted boy. His name was Sasuke. 

He had been called up to throw the kunai which he did more than well on. Hitting the middle of the target with three different kunai. 

The rest of the class didn’t stand out there aside from Naruto who had missed the target entirely. Next they were told to throw shuriken. 

Everyone seemed to do better with them, which explained why Sakura had hers on hand. It was probably introduced earlier thus she was familiar with the throwing star.

Plus they seemed much more lightweight for children to throw at the size they were at. With how things were shaping up puzzle pieces started to fit together for Diavolo.

They seemed to be finished with the outside exercises and were left alone by teachers. Sakura set out into a nearby building where she bought a small lunch, after which she returned to school and had her meal in the classroom.

After eating, Sakura seemed to stay by herself. Diavolo could only assume that she didn’t have any friends. Which...he supposed would be sad, if it mattered to him. 

He had much more pressing matters, each far outweighed the plight of a little girl. After that the teacher had returned where...they did math. 

Diavolo had never been so happy to see numbers, finally a set of symbols he could understand. He wasn’t able to do word problems but he could solve most of the math in his head for other ones.

The math was slightly more advanced than what he thought a child should have been able to do. But it seemed it wasn’t the case as Sakura had filled out each answer with speed.

Ah...she was a smart one. Sakura may not have had muscles, but it seemed she was able to use her brain and quite well. 

Each problem Diavolo had solved Sakura had with speed and as far as he could tell, correctly. She was the first to finish it seemed. 

After taking a look around Diavolo watched as some of the students looked to be struggling. 

The teacher, Iruka, who Diavolo had learned the name of when Sakura raised her hand to turn in her paper, accepted it with a soft smile and seemed to praise the girl.

After everyone had finished another female teacher had come by to collect every girl in the room it seemed. Diavolo found out why when they were taken to another classroom.

It seemed that the girls had their own lessons that the boys did not get. What came next was...boring. They were seemingly given the task of arranging flowers.

As to what it might have been for Diavolo had no idea. But there was a clear reason as each student got graded on their work. 

Once that was over they were dismissed from class and Sakura went straight home. The school day had seemingly ended. 

After getting home Sakura took off the shuriken pouch from her leg and placed it near the front door once more. Neither of her parents seemed to be home. 

Sakura then left her home once again and headed to another building nearby. After arriving Diavolo quickly deduced the location as a library.

Sakura searched each row and collected book after book. Soon she had a small pile. Diavolo willed her to get a dictionary. Maybe this was when he’d get his time in.

He quickly discovered...there was no Japanese to Italian dictionary. In fact from one of the maps on the library's wall it didn’t look like they were on Earth.

On the map there was no Japan, no Italy, no America, not even Madagascar. Instead what he saw was a large landmass, to the right of which were a few large islands.

If...there was no Italy...did that mean there was no Italian? There wasn’t a Japan yet everyone spoke Japanese. There wasn’t England but they seemed to use English words.

What the hell did that mean? Maybe there was an Italy. It just didn’t have the same...shape as before. 

Just like they were speaking Japanese maybe this was the new Japan they were in. Whatever the case may have been, he didn’t have a way to learn Japanese.

This was a major setback. What was he supposed to do now? He supposed the only thing he could do...was make a connection. 

That would have to wait until later though as Diavolo didn’t want Sakura making a fuss and drawing attention to herself in a library or in public at all.

Once Sakura had left the library on her own, after hours of what he assumed was self study or research, she started to walk home. With a few books she decided to check out.

Diavolo asserted his will, forcing her to stop in the middle of the road. Sakura seemed confused at her own actions. Diavolo then had her walk to a nearby alley.

Sakura did as he wanted but seemed to be near a state of panic. Before she could completely freak out he brought out the new King Crimson and covered her mouth.

She seemed to freak out but was unable to scream as her mouth was covered. Diavolo used the new King Crimson to speak for him. “Shhhh.” He spoke to her.

After a few seconds more of struggling Sakura finally stopped screaming into the Stands palm. Once she was listening to him, he spoke to her through her mind.

“Sakura.” He spoke her name. She tensed before realizing that it wasn’t the person holding her speaking. She searched the alley, and he allowed her to.

“Diavolo.” He had the new King Crimson point at itself past her view. She was still able to see the finger pointed behind her. She nodded in seeming understanding. 

Diavolo then had King Crimson pick up one of the books that had fallen before he had Sakura open it herself. She seemed to be aware he was somehow controlling her as she started to fight.

Unfortunately for her, his will was much stronger. After she opened the book he had her trace the lines of writing. “Japanese. I can’t understand it.” 

She physically reacted in confusion at his second sentence. “Italian.” he then had King Crimson mime talking with one of it’s free hands. 

He could feel Sakura tilt her head, before tapping the book then pointing at herself. She then flashed a thumbs up. 

Before pointed backwards at King Crimson and tapping the book once more before putting both hands in an ‘X’ mark. Oh how glad Diavolo was he had a smart one on his hands.

“OK.” Diavolo spoke. He had King Crimson tap the side of her head with a single finger. “Diavolo. Sakura.” He then made King Crimson cross both it’s middle and pointer finger over one another. 

Immediately she started to think loudly in Japanese. How the hell had she figured out that she could do that already? What sense did that make? Whatever he’d take it.

“Shh.” he spoke to her through his mind. “Japanese. Sakura. Sensei.” Her thoughts back definitely ended in a question. Which he couldn't understand.

“Diavolo.” He brought out King Crimson’s index finger once more. Then he had Sakura put up her index finger. “Sakura.” 

Very suddenly he had the two clash and overlap with one another. Then he pretended to try and have King Crimson take away his finger but pretended they couldn't separate.

Sakura went silent. Then she pointed at another of her fallen books. Diavolo had King Crimson pick up the one she had pointed at. She then took the book from the Stand.

In her hands she opened both books before overlapping page, on top of, page after page. Once she had finished she pulled the two books, which didn’t budge.

With her mouth still covered she made a noise like “Hm?” He had King Crimson rapidly snap it’s fingers in akin to clapping. “Bravo!” She flashed a thumbs up. 

With King Crimson's free hand he tapped the other which was over her mouth. Then inside her head he once again shushed her. 

Sakura nodded before he had King Crimson remove it’s hand and vanish back into her. As soon as she was free she did a 180 and got ready to fight. 

He could admire that. Only no one was there for her to see. Sakura looked up and down the alley before he had King Crimson’s arm phase out from her arm.

Sakura didn’t react with a scream instead prodding at the arm with her other hand. Her finger passed right through the Stand’s. 

She went to kneel down and pick up the books off the ground, only for Diavolo to have King Crimson retrieve them all for her. Sakura accepted the books.

Sakura then pointed at the Stand, “Diavolo?”

“...hmmm...King Crimson.” He then had King Crimson touch her head, “Diavolo.”

“King?!” Sakura asked before pointedly looking at the Stands...well breasts.

“Oh, so you know king...of course you do. Uh...you do have a point...eh...Queen?” Diavolo supposed that was more apt now.

“Queen...Crimson.” Sakura pointed at the Stand. Then she pointed at her own head, “Diavolo.”

“Yes or uh, Hai.” Diavolo fumbled. Sakura after a paused scratched at her head rapidly. Before throwing both her hands up and said something in Japanese. With that Sakura walked home muttering to herself.

Diavolo supposed one could adapt to anything if they were forced to. Just like that, Sakura and Diavolo had truly for the first time. 

The next few months would be a struggle between the two until the could do basic communication with one another. They had come up with a schedule for the two of them.

Sakura would have her regular classes, while in her free time she would teach Diavolo how to speak and read Japanese. 

When it turned dark, Diavolo had explained the ins and outs of how...Queen Crimson worked as a Stand. 

He didn’t introduce the powers to her, yet. Diavolo felt it was important to be able to communicate at a higher level before they could get to that point.

Soon Sakura was able to summon Queen Crimson for herself at will. She ended up using the Stand for sparring as well as helping more accurately throw kunai and shuriken.

In a way it was just like the trading of information. He helped her with school in the areas she desperately needed help in. From this she greatly improved in class where she was lacking.

In exchange she taught him Japanese and...well about the world Diavolo was now living in. No one had Stands, however they did have powers...one could say.

Every living thing had chakra. Humans at some point had learned to access the chakra inside themselves. Which allowed them to perform feats known at Jutsu.

Eventually this led to tribes or villages being formed. With their main military being...ninjas. Samurai did exist, it turned out, but only in the Land of Iron.

In each land there was a Daimyo which ruled their land. Below them were Kage, which led things called ninja villages. 

Where Sakura lived was Konohagakure led by the Hokage. The 3rd of his kind. There was a 4th but he had died saving the village from a nine tailed fox. So the 3rd stepped back into the position.

Sakura was training to become a Kunoichi or female ninja. Which would after she graduated make her a Genin, but that would only be when she was 13 years old, which was a few years away. 

From there a Chunin, after that came Jonin. Technically there was a rank after that, however it only belonged to 3 people to have ever lived. The 3 Sannin. All three of which came from Konoha. 

Diavolo got to learn about the class in that time too. There was Ino, the blonde Sakura was rivals with, she also happens to be from a clan of mind controllers. 

Sakura explained that before they were rivals they were friends and she had learned quite a lot about her own mind from her visits to Ino. 

As to explain how she was so easily able to work well with another person living in her mind. Ino hadn’t developed the skill to control others yet, but Sakura was prepared for the day.

Shino the quiet one with sunglasses and bugs underneath his skin. Apparently all of his clan used them for their families Jutsu.

Shikamaru the lazy one from a clan of shadow users, Diavolo was reminded of Black Sabbath from some of the description. Choji the fat one who was also from a clan. 

Kiba the one with the dog who was from a clan based around using a dog. Hinata was the shy quiet one. She was from a clan of people that could use an eye Jutsu to see the chakra network in people's bodies.

Sasuke was also from a clan, but they weren’t around anymore. Sakura didn’t know why. But she remembered the day they had all disappeared. 

She overheard her parents talk about it but wasn’t able to get much out of it. It was around the time she had become rivals with Ino. 

Sasuke had been the crush of both which led to bad blood between the two of them. Diavolo pointed out that it was beyond childish to fight over, but Sakura was adamant that he just didn’t understand. Diavolo didn’t care enough to argue anymore about it. 

Then there was Naruto. The dead last, he didn’t have a clan and he seemed to be an orphan. He was constantly late, and it seemed most of the village did not like him including Sakura’s parents. Sakura found him more annoying than anything to hate.

As he was always pulling pranks on those around the village. He also constantly tried to her out on dates. Sakura definitely did not like him in that way and had informed him of that multiple times.

Ami was another student in their class. She was also clanless, and when she had first started at the academy, Ami had bullied her. Until Ino had stopped Ami from doing that. 

There were other students but Sakura didn’t know much about them. They stayed out of the center of attention, and Sakura didn’t go out of her way to learn about them.

A few times during that month Diavolo got to explore the village in his own body. Sakura informed him of the many things they came across. 

One of those things was the Hokage Mountain. It was a mountain with the likenesses of each Hokage carved into the side. Naruto constantly talked about wanting to become a Hokage.

It didn’t seem to be something anyone else in class wanted to do. Normally there would be a few people in a class that would want to be in the highest form of office.

However the only one that seemed to want the job was Naruto. Diavolo found it all so odd. Soon time flashed by and a year had passed. 

Diavolo felt more at peace with himself than he had in years. He was in a world where he had never existed. With the freedom to just be. 

Sure he was stuck with Sakura but after being stuck with a personality that Diavolo had created himself, it was nice to have a person that could really think for themselves. 

He found it just so refreshing to teach a young mind and have them listen as he gave his opinions on things. 

Sakura would give her own opinions and he felt proud to say that she was both capable and smart enough to be her own person.

The school started to teach Sakura’s year how to hone in on their chakra. Diavolo didn’t quite understand it, but Sakura did her best to use the methods taught to her.

One of the tasks given to her was to stick a leaf to her forehead. Which after months of trying she was finally able to pull off. 

From there she moved on to more advanced forms of the leaf concentration practice. Which asked that she be able to do it on different points of her body. 

Each advancement made her move it to a smaller and smaller surface area until she could hold a leaf on her fingertip without it falling or being blown off.

Enough time had gone by and with the two of them being able to communicate about as well as Diavolo had been with Doppio. 

Diavolo decided it was time to train Sakura in using Queen Crimson’s powers. If she was trusted enough by her teachers to use her chakra. 

Then she could probably handle the powers that came with the Stand she now had. So once she was finished with the academy instead of doing their usual routine of studying, Diavolo stopped her in the middle of the road home.

“I think it’s time.” Diavolo spoke to Sakura.

“Time for what? We were headed home?” Sakura asked.

“Time to learn about what Queen Crimson is truly capable of.”

“What do you mean? It’s an invisible being that can fight and interact with objects at incredible speeds. What more can there be?”

“There is a whole other world to Stands that you do not know. I’m not sorry to say I’ve kept this information from you, so that you wouldn't use it’s power with reckless abandon.”

“...So...what can she do?”

“There is something special about Queen Crimson that stands her above most other Stands. Normally a Stand is limited to one power. However there are rare occurrences where a second sub power develops to go along with the power of the first.”

“Is this how you got stuck inside of me? Did you develop a Stand power that trapped you here?”

“No...I wanted to keep that to myself however...it’s not like you can do anything with this information. I was attacked by another Stand user. Someone who tried to stop me from doing something, I needed to. In the end they won and in my losing I was sent here from where I originally come from.”

“The power to send another person through the multiverse is...insane. Are Queen Crimsons powers at that level?” Sakura asked.

“I’m afraid the only way to reach the power that Giorno was able to achieve was through making his Stand advance to a requiem stage. You see there are two ways of achieving a Stand at all. The first is being born with one. The second was how I was able to achieve mine. With the use of a Stand arrow. I won’t get into detail about them, but know that if one were to stab their Stand with one it would become a requiem Stand...something I don’t know all too much about.”

“Then, what are the two powers Queen Crimson has?” Sakura asked.

“I’m sure you’ve noticed but Queen Crimson has two faces.”

“Yes...is that not normal?”

“It’s not. The smaller face is called Epitaph. It has its own power, that ability to see the absolute future!” Diavolo exclaimed.

“The...future?” Sakura seemed flabbergasted.

“Only 5-10 seconds, it’s not fortune telling. It only shows you the near future, and it isn’t exactly clear. Let me show you.” With that Diavolo took control as his own body grew to its proper size.

He walked to a busy street and activated Epitaph. Diavolo watched through his hair and into the near future as an image of himself watched an ANBU jump onto a nearby roof and disappear with a shunshin. 

Sakura observed the same prediction from inside Diavolo. “There are two ways Epitaph activates. You can either make it, or if it activates on its own. Epitaph will continue to work until you consciously deactivate it.” Diavolo explained as he did so. “Now watch as the world follows Epitaph’s prediction!”

Diavolo moved forward a few steps before the same ANBU mirrored the exact same movements before disappearing into a shunshin. “Amazing. It’s exactly as predicted.”

“Correct...however, don’t expect it to show anything. It will only show what happens with us as a main focus. It also doesn’t show how the near future ends up existing only that it does.” Diavolo explained, “Say for example if you see me or yourself knocked to the ground. It will not show how you ended up on the ground only that it will soon happen.”

“It’s vague enough that the future can be avoided provided we take the right precautions.” Sakura analyzed. 

“That’s...not exactly true. Epitaph’s predictions are unavoidable they will come true...however knowing that they will happen is helpful in its own way.”

“If it’s unavoidable...then the only thing that we’d be able to do is choose what happens after the prediction is shown, you said it can activate on it’s own?”

“That is correct. Most users Stands don’t want their users to die. There are...exceptions to this. However my King Crimson has played an active part in saving my life many times it will show the danger coming, rather than the danger and damage already done when it can.”

“Amazing...what is Queen Crimson’s power then?”

“The second power is what makes Queen Crimson one of the most powerful. The synergy between Epitaph and Queen Crimson. You see Queen Crimson has the power to erase time!”

“What, how does that work?”

“It’s simple really. Time exist in a constant flow. Queen Crimson, when it activates simply cuts a frame of time between two points. People will still act as they normally would in that time...however the user of Queen Crimson will still exist in that erased time. The user is also able to move freely in that time. Epitaph will predict what people will do during that time cut out by Queen Crimson.”

“That’s...so incredibly powerful.” Sakura spoke in awe.

“Yes it is, no one but you will be able to experience or remember what happened during that erased time. For the people around you in that erased time, it would be as if they were teleported the distance of where they were predicted to go by Epitaph.”

“It’s like some sort of memory Genjutsu. Something so big can seem minor to a person who had no idea what was going on.”

“There are of course limits as much as I dislike there to be. You can only erase  
10 seconds of time at most. During that erased time you cannot attack a person or interact with anything in the world around you. It is physically impossible, as the time between cuts only exist to you because Epitaph predicts it. Which means that if you want to attack an enemy it can only be when the erased time is over.”

“Then it’s an ability made for ambushing others. Simply erase time during a fight, get behind them so that they don’t know you’re there and strike.”

“Correct...however in my time with King Crimson I was able to find a few workarounds. You can erase time to get into a favorable position come out from that time do whatever action necessary to get an outcome you want with Epitaph, before erasing time once more to get away.”

“Then is there a limit to how many times you can erase time?”

“Two full seconds. Which is why I always found it challenging to use against multiple opponents. However against non Stand users, that shouldn't matter too much. The Stand itself still covers most of the downsides to its limitation in powers.”

“And how often can Epitaph be used?”

“Forever, however...it’s best that one not be too observed at looking into one’s future. I’ve learned my lesson all too well about how obsessed one can get with wanting to change things, when all it will eventually bring, is ruin.”


	2. Chapter 2

Just like that, another year had passed. Sakura who had already been the top Kunoichi in the class from homework, and written tests. 

Thanks to training from Diavolo and use of Epitaph she moved up the ranks in more physical exams. Sakura made sure not to use Queen Crimson or it’s powers in public. At the request of Diavolo.

When she asked him why he was so averse to the idea he responded with, “The more people that know about Queen Crimson the more knowledge people can have to use against you.”

Seeing the subject for what it was Sakura dropped it. Diavolo was...damaged to put it simply. From the little information she was able to gather from their conversations.

As not to cause any problems for herself she kept Queen Crimson from getting involved in any spars. She had also started to learn a few Jutsu that were required of her to graduate from the academy. 

The first thing she had learned was Bunshin no Jutsu. According to the academy teachers it was the Jutsu that required the least amount of chakra to pull off.

Diavolo had been impressed with the idea of using an image of oneself to fool an enemy. He also compared the clones ability to some of that of Stands. 

With it being just an image it could phase through things. He was disappointed to learn that at the chakra and skill level she was at, the clone wouldn't be able to interact with the world around it.

The second Jutsu Sakura learned was more taxing in how much chakra she was required to use. It was called Kawarimi no Jutsu. 

The idea was to replace ones body with that of an object nearby as to take the blow for them, or just use it for quick transport around an area. 

Just like with her other Jutsu, Diavolo compared it to that of Queen Crimson’s power. The principle of being able to dodge an attack or move to another place with incredible speed.

The benefit that Queen Crimson had was that it didn’t require a person to swap with another object. Diavolo while helping train Sakura discovered she could swap positions with Queen Crimson. 

The rage wouldn't be great at a total of 2 meters Queen Crimson could get away from her, but for quick doges in the time she couldn't activate time erasure it might have the potential to save her life.

Mixed in with not wanting to give away Queen Crimson’s true power it would prove useful. 

The Jutsu also had great synergy with Epitaph in predicting when an attack would come. All in all Diavolo found the technique perfect for Sakura’s repertoire.

The next skill she needed to learn within the next year was the Henge no Jutsu. It was all about the illusion of changing one's appearance. 

It required a great more charka than Sakura had used up to that point. So before she could pull it off she needed to increase the total amount she had.

It also was different to transforming one's body in the same way Diavolo took over her body. Instead it required much more complex use of chakra something that Diavolo just didn’t understand.

Another benefit that Queen Crimson had over all the Jutsus that Sakura was learning was the fact that it didn’t require hand seals or any molding of chakra. 

Something that frustrated both Sakura and Diavolo to no end. The ability to remember how to properly form a hand seal, within the time of a battle would be something that Sakura would have to get used to with time and experience.

When she asked Iruka if it were possible to bypass the use of hand seals he responded with, “If you become used to how your chakra molds for each unique Jutsu yes it’s possible. However even Jonin require at least 1 hand seal before most Jutsus can be pulled off.”

So that was something Sakura was looking forward to. With her already high intelligence she did her best to memorize how her chakra felt when she pulled of each Jutsu she knew.

As of that year she had yet to find the right feeling to go forward without performing the hand seals. So the best she could do was improve the speed of how fast she could form her fingers into each seal.

As part of her new regime she whenever she had time she’d flash through each hand seal as fast as she possibly could. 

It wasn’t strange to see her walking home all while her hands moved in a blur from one seal to the next. By November of that year Sakura was able to pull off the Henge no Jutsu.

Sakura couldn't do people or items she was unfamiliar with. The first time she pulled the Jutsu off she transformed into Iruka. 

With a look over her transformed body she was able to see many things missing from how the real one would be. 

So to best match who or what she wanted to transform into she started to observe the world around her with greater detail. 

Minor details sold the idea much more than not having them. That may sound obvious, but from some of the students Sakura went to class with, it was a lesson they desperately needed to learn.

Naruto was terrible at creating clones that lasted more than a second, or looked terribly sick and close to death. 

He was able to pull off the idea of a Henge faster than most, and had gotten the Kawarimi no Jutsu down. The only thing holding him back was his clones.

Sasuke was still at the top of the class when it came to use of chakra and physical exams. However Sakura was a close second. 

Pretty soon Sakura found herself being frustrated by how well Sasuke did, when she had put the effort in to be the best she could be. 

Much to Diavolo’s delight her crush slowly faded away instead transforming into a much healthier respect for his skills. The tension between Ino and Sakura also slowly faded.

They weren’t the best of friends, they barely interacted in the time Sakura had to herself. Instead Sakura had dedicated herself to improving whatever she could about herself. 

With Sakura finally turning 12 and with January’s Graduation exam coming up Sakura prepared herself for what was coming. 

Throwing herself into studying, chakra exercises, and training with Queen Crimson until she felt she could do each exam on autopilot.

The day before the exam Naruto was missing from class. Which required Iruka to go searching for him. 

While he was away Mizuki took over and told the class what would be required of them for tomorrow. They were expected to do all three Jutsu, and pass the written exam. 

There wouldn't be a need to spar, as Taijutsu would be up to the Jonin Sensei if they passed. If not the could take a second test or just be moved into the Genin Corps.

Sakura very much didn’t want to be stuck in a dead end job of being a Genin for the rest of her life. Sure there was a chance she could raise up the ranks but with all the time she put in, she was damned if she was going down that route. 

Iruka had finally come back with Naruto by the ear. Iruka wanted to make sure everyone had the new Henge no Jutsu down for the test the next day.

Since he was already in the front Iruka started with Naruto. Who used it as a time to prank Iruka with a Jutsu Naruto himself had created the Oiroke no Jutsu. Which was just the Henge no Jutsu, but modified to create a naked woman.

Sakura found the technique boorish and disgusting, however Diavolo was quick to point out that Iruka was put into a compromised position because of the unexpected move.

Even if it was a joke technique a ninja’s number 1 weapon was that of surprise. It’s why he wanted Sakura to keep Queen Crimson secret. 

If it was known, then there was less of a chance to catch an enemy off guard with it forcing the battle into a position where they might lose.

The rest of the class was able to pull off the Jutsu. Sakura had chosen to Henge into Diavolo much to the confusion of the rest of the class.

“Who’s that person Sakura!” Ino asked pointing at her Henged form.

“It kind of looks like her doesn’t it?” Kiba mused, “Maybe it’s her dad?”

“I’ve met her dad! That is not him! He’s nowhere near as hot!” Ino denied, “Where did you meet such a hottie, Sakura!?”

“Hottie? Is he? Well it doesn’t matter, because he only exists in my head.” Sakura shrugged. Diavolo was displeased at the joke. 

He planned to reprimand her later. She had revealed too much about the truth of the matter. Also even if he didn’t exist in this world, he still didn’t want his existence to be brought into question! 

With everyone in the class finished Iruka chose to speak, “Since I’ve already confirmed you can do both this technique, I’ll say that you can skip this portion of the exam tomorrow. That way you can celebrate sooner...that is...if you pass.” Iruka raised a single eyebrow.

Sakura felt relieved at being able to skip the Henge no Jutsu as it was the one she was least comfortable with. With that they were dismissed from class. 

As soon as they left Diavolo gave her an earful which by now Sakura was able to tune out. If there was one thing she learned from having an uptight paranoid person in her head. 

It was that being too uptight and paranoid was a terrible way to live and that there wasn’t a problem with having a bit of fun. Though she was still adamant Naruto took his pranks much too far.

The next day Sakura went the the academy with her heart beating out of her chest. They were asked by a Chunin that Sakura didn’t know to sit down wherever and after everyone had arrived on time, including Naruto they were handed written exams.

Sakura quickly filled out each answer, before she knew it she was finished first. She turned in the test to the front desk starting the pile. 

Having finished first she was asked to a separate room. Where Mizuki and Iruka were waiting. From there she was asked to perform both the Kawarimi no Jutsu and Bunshin no Jutsu.

They had a prepared straw doll there for her to swap with, after performing the proper hand seals as fast as she was able to, she exchanged positions with the straw doll.

Once they had marked down something down and looked back up at her she did the hand seals necessary to create a set of two clones on either side of her. 

Iruka and Mizuki marked down something once more before Iruka spoke up. “Congratulations Sakura, you’ve passed. Come up and collect a headband. On the 21st, you have to register as a Genin like everyone else. Then on the 22nd you’ll come back to the classroom for the final time.”

“Thank you Iruka-Sensei!” Sakura bowed with the blue headband with metal plate gripped tightly in her hands.

“No, thank you Sakura. I know how hard you tried, you were destined to go far. With the intelligence you have, I’m sure you’ll surpace me in no time.” Iruka smiled softly at her.

With that Sakura walked out of the Academy a newly graduated Genin. As she ran home she caught the after image of herself being knocked over and apologizing.

Seeing the warning from epitaph as nothing too dangerous she found herself colliding with a green flak jacket and being knocked to the floor. 

She immediately got up and apologized for bumping into the person. “Maa, it’s fine. What is a young person like you doing running through the streets?” Sakura looked up at the older man in front of her. 

He had grey spiky hair and a blue mask that covered his face up to his nose. His blue headband was pulled down over his left eye and he was holding an orange book in his right hand.

“Oh, well I was just rushing to get home to tell my parents to good news! I’ve just graduated today, and I wanted to get home as soon as possible.” Sakura explained.

“Oh yeah...graduations are today aren’t they. I should be somewhere...shouldn't I...ah, well it can wait. Congrats and good luck.” With that the man walked away nose face first into his book.

“He didn’t exactly seem...ninja like.” Sakura commented.

“I wouldn't be so sure. I couldn't exactly tell for sure, but when you bumped into him he never looked like he untensed. His body must be in a constant state of ready.” Diavolo informed her.

“Really? He looked so lazy.” Sakura seemed unsure.

“Like I said. Being a ninja is all about deception. What better way to catch a person off guard than to have them underestimate you or your skills.” Diavolo knew the type. Many men had come for him...none of them had lived aside from 3.

When it was time to register as a Genin, Sakura chose to go with her regular outfit. However now she had to decide what to do with her headband now that she had acquired it.

At first she tried to wrap it around her forehead but found the look ill fitting. Finally she settled to have it at the top of her head to be used more like a hairband.

With that settled she headed to the building where she filled out the required form. She then handed it over for the hired photographer. 

Where she posed in a demure fashion. Diavolo was unsure if that was the kind of photo they wanted, as it was more for identification. But she seemed set on the idea.

Once the photo had been taken and printed the older photographer placed the image onto the registration form and handed it back to Sakura. 

From there she was instructed to take it to the front desk where an assistant working there would file it. 

When she went to the proper location upstairs she was shocked to see the 3rd Hokage sitting next to the man who would file her registration form.

She quickly bowed and greeted both men before handing over her registration form. “Ah, what a nice photo Sakura-chan.” The third complimented, “And so well filled out. I look forward to the paperwork I’ll get from you...please stay as organized as you are.” The Hokage pleaded.

“...Hokage-Sama?” Sakura questioned.

“Ah-It’s nothing. Thank you for your time. You are dismissed.” The Third nodded at Sakura.

Still confused Sakura left the location. Tomorrow she’d be going back to the academy classroom to be assigned her team and Jonin Sensei. Sakura honestly didn’t know who she’d be working alongside.

All Sakura hoped was that they would do well enough so that she could become a Chunin in the near future. 

Sakura was unsure of altogether where she wanted to end up in her life, but one thing she did know was that she wanted to be the best she could be. 

If that meant being a Jonin, or even someone higher up in the ranks. She just knew that she wanted to give it her all using Queen Crimson and come out on top of the world.

The next morning Sakura did her usual routine, Diavolo had convinced her to eat bigger meals as she was working much harder than most people would be normally. 

It took time and lots of nagging but the point was made and Sakura broke. She was decidedly healthier for it as well, putting on muscle and keeping it.

When she got to the academy she passed Ino along the way. Doing her best not to draw attention to herself she made a quick escape.

When she got to the class she was surprised to see Naruto there already. Sakura was sure that he would have failed given his skills and requirements to pass.

“When it comes down to getting the job done, all it takes is the will to dig down deeper. Even an idiot can find something within himself to acquire one's goals if they try hard enough.” Diavolo spoke to her from inside of her head.

“Didn’t know you were a big fan of the dead last.” Sakura commented taking a seat next to Shino in the back.

“I’m no fan, I just know better than to underestimate anyone. Everyone is a threat. Especially the ones you least expect.”

“Ah, there it is! The paranoid Diavolo strikes again.” Sakura quickly ignored the rant Diavolo went on inside her head. 

She focused back on the classroom just in time to catch Naruto being bumped into Sasuke causing both of them to touch lips against one another. 

The class seemed to explode as Sakura observed all the fans of Sasuke berate Naruto for stealing Sasuke’s lips. 

All Sakura did was break into an ugly laugh that had her slapping the table at the insanity of it all. “Have you perhaps…”Shino asked next to her as he adjusted his glasses,”...lost your mind?”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you but...come on. It’s chaos, these are the new generation of Shinobi and Kunoichi. It’s it all so ridiculous?”

“You find humor in this brashness?” Shino raised an eyebrow behind his glasses.

“Sure! Don’t you?” Sakura genuinely asked.

“...perhaps…” Shino turned back to the front of the class.

“Ah! If I didn’t know better I’d guess you were grinning under that high collared coat of yours!” Sakura pointed at the bug user.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Shino denied.

That’s when Naruto came up to Sakura pleading his case, “Please Sakura, understand I didn’t mean to kiss the bastard! It was an accident! I only have eyes for you.”

“I wasn’t worried about that.” Sakura waved a hand in front of her face waving off his concern.

“Then it’s okay?”

“Like I care.”

“Then how about we go on a date after class?!” Naruto tried his luck.

“Oh, is that all. Well let me just check my-Of course not! I’ve lost count of how many times you’ve asked me! It’s a no!”

“This time!” Naruto pointed at her in a gotcha moment.

“Whatever will end this sooner. Yeah sure why not.” Sakura waved him off.

“One day, Sakura-chan!” Naruto went to go sit back in his seat only to see it had been stolen by Ino. Sakura watched as the two blondes argued, until Iruka showed up breaking them up.

“All right, sit down all of you. Starting today you’re all real Shinobi, but you are still Genin. The hard journey that lies ahead has just started. Now, you’ll soon start doing missions for the village. So today we will create three person teams each with one Jonin Sensei. You will follow your Sensei’s instructions in order successfully complete your missions. When making each team we tried to balance them in strength.”

Iruka then proceeded to name each team in order until Sakura heard her name. Followed by Sasuke and Naruto. 

Sakura quickly figured out that the team was balanced to give Naruto his best chance. Which Iruka explained when Naruto asked why he had to team up with Sasuke.

That’s when the two of them started to argue. Sakura didn’t look forward to the butting of heads that would come from this team. 

With that Iruka dismissed everyone so that their Jonin Senseis could arrive. Sakura took the time to practice. She found a secluded spot before summoning Queen Crimson.

After handing over a set of kunai over to her Stand she had it throw for the center which it nailed each time. 

Assured that she could rely on Queen Crimson should the need come to it she started to walk away before Sasuke approached her. “You sure have a large charming forehead, it makes me want to kiss it.” He commented.

“...eh?”

“He, sounds like something Naruto would say.”

“Oh...was that a joke…? Stick to not telling them. They aren't meant to come out of your mouth.” Sakura advised him.

“Fine...Sakura, there’s something I want to ask you.”

“What would that be?”

“What do you think of Naruto?”

“Hm...what is there to say. He’s the dead last. I can see why they picked him to be on our team. I guess that gives us a weight to carry. However...he’s driven. He ended up with the headband somehow right? So...he’s not a complete lost cause. I hope our Sensei turns him into a proper ninja along with us.” Sakura looked up into the sky.

“R-really?...wow that’s...amazing. Ugh...my stomach. I’ve got to go.” Sasuke then walked away holding his stomach.

“That was strange.” Sakura commented before sitting down on a nearby bench. After a few more minutes of rest Sasuke had come back. “Oh, is your stomach feeling better?”

“Huh?”

“Y’know? When we talked earlier? About Naruto.”

“...Hm...do you know where Naruto might be?” Sasuke asked her.

“Ah, going to find our soon to be teammate as well? I couldn't say. Probably pulling a prank. Good luck on finding him.” Sakura smiled with her mouth.

“...thanks.” With that Sasuke walked away.

“What a strange day. Well, time to start heading back.” Sakura shrugged. She got up from the bench and headed back to the academy. 

Once there she waited for all the other students to arrive. Already in the class were Jonins lined up against the blackboard. 

After all the students were there Iruka handed it off to each Jonin to call their teams together. Sakura watched as team after team left with each Jonin.

Kiba, Shino and Hinata were taken from the class by Kurenai Yuhi. Then Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji were taken by Asuma Sarutobi. 

Eventually the only ones left were Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto. With a Iruka who was constantly checking the lock at the top of the wall. “Looks like your Sensei is late. I’m sorry but I’ll have to leave now. Just wait for him here to show up.” With that Iruka escaped.

Then another 10 minutes had gone by before Naruto started to get antsy. Then another 5 minutes passed before Sakura snapped, “Naruto! Just sit down. You’re driving me up the wall!”

“Why is our Sensei so damn late!? All the other teams have gotten their Senseis. Now even Iruka is gone. AH! I can’t stand it!” Naruto rubbed his head before going up to the blackboard where he picked up an eraser.

“What are you trying to do?” Sakura asked.

“I’m pulling a prank. It will show him for being late!” Naruto then climbed on top of a chair and stuffed the eraser in the door frame.

“It's a bit childish but...since it’s so harmless I guess it’s fine.” Sakura sighed before resting against the desk once more.

“You both think a Jonin would fall for such a stupid booby trap?” Sasuke asked. That’s when the door slid open and the eraser fell on top of a familiar looking person with grey spikey hair.

“Ah! You!” Sakura pointed at the doorway.

“HAHAHA! You fell for it!” Naruto laughed.

“Hm...how do I say this. While it’s not the first time I’ve met one of you...my first impressions have sunk...yes, that’s it. I don’t like any of you guys. Meet me on the roof...you have 3 minutes.” Kakashi informed them before disappearing with a Shunshin.

Sakura looked at both of her teammates before she took off through the doorway and ran upstairs. Sasuke was fast behind her. While Naruto trailed behind both of them. 

When they all burst through the roof’s door the Jonin was already waiting for them. “Good time. Now! Let’s all begin by introducing yourselves.”

“What would you like to know?” Naruto asked.

“How about...your likes? Dislikes? Dreams for the future? Stuff like that.” The Jonin supplied topics.

“Hey! Why don’t you introduce yourself to us first, huh?!” Naruto asked.

“Yes, I’d like to know our Sensei’s name.” Sakura requested.

“Oh? Me? Well my name is Hatake Kakashi...I have no desire to tell you my likes or dislikes. Dreams for the future? Who can say. And I have a few hobbies.” Kakashi informed them.

“Oh I see, we now know your name.” Sakura sighed.

“Now it’s your turn. Starting from right moving left.” Kakashi pointed at Naruto.

“Yo my name is Uzumaki Naruto! I love instant ramen in a cup! I love it more when Iruka-Sensei pays for it. I dislike waiting the 3 minutes required for the ramen to cook. My dream? It’s to surpass the Hokage and then have the village acknowledge my existence. Hobbies? Pranks...I guess?” Naruto finished.

“I feel like something super serious was snuck in near the end there...no? Just me? Okay then.” Sakura commented. Kakashi then moved on to Sasuke.

“My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are lots of things I dislike. I don’t particularly like anything, and I can’t exactly call it a dream but...I have an ambition the restoration of my clan and...to kill a certain man.” Sasuke spoke behind intertwined hands.

“Oh god...how did I end up here.” Sakura lamented.

“Ok...it’s your turn. The one that keeps providing the side commentary and one I bumped into not too long ago.” Kakashi pointed at Sakura.

“My name is Haruno Sakura. I like my parents, hard work, and researching things I find interesting. My dream for the future? To become the best I can be and eventually become a Jonin when my skills become great enough. I dislike...those that take jokes too far...or those that can’t find the simple pleasures in life. I already said what my hobbies were.”

“What a surprise...okay! Tomorrow we’ll begin our duties as Shinobi.” Kakashi clapped.

“What kind of duties?” Naruto asked.

“First, something just between the four of us.” Kakashi told him.

“What is it? What is it?” Naruto shook with excitement.

“Survival training.” Was Kakashi’s simple reply.

“More training then? We won’t do missions?” Sakura asked.

“This won’t be your typical academy training. This time...you’ll be facing me.” Kakashi stood up from the railing he was leaning against. “How do I put this...eh, no matter what you are all going to totally freak out.”

“Why would we do that?” Sakura asked.

“Out of the 27 graduates...only nine will actually be chosen to become Genin. The rest will be sent back to the academy.” Kakashi whispered with a hand next to his mouth. “The survival training has a total fail rate of over 66%”

“Ah...so that’s how the Genin corps are sorted.” Sakura put her chin at the top of her fist into the crook at the top of her thumb.

“...yes...let’s go with that.” Kakashi seemed unsure of what Sakura had said. “Well...don’t worry. Just show off your skills in the survival training tomorrow morning. Bring all the Shinobi tools you have. Oh and skip breakfast you might throw up.”

“Might?” Sakura asked.

“Want to risk it? I’m sure to test your limits.” Kakashi somehow smiled with his only showing eye. “The location is on this paper. Don’t be late.” Kakashi handed then each a sheet of directions. With that he Shunshined away.

Sakura had to prepare. So while she read over and memorized the paper she planned for facing a Jonin. It seemed to be impossible especially for a Genin. 

So that must have meant there was a condition they would need to pass in order to pass. Sakura just couldn't imagine what that might be. Maybe a time limit? It was survival training.

The next morning Diavolo simply told her to do whatever she wanted when it came to breakfast. Sakura felt that he was taking a backseat more than usual compared to when he first showed up. 

It was a strange feeling to be alone most of the time with him only chiming in every once in a while with something offhand. In the end Sakura chose to skip breakfast.

Sakura had remembered the directions from the night before and made her way to the location of where her and her team needed to be. 

It seemed to be a simple open field next to a treeline with three posts in the middle of it all. Sakura rested with her back against the wooden stump of a post and waited.

Sasuke was the first to show up with a single nod of acknowledgment before copying her and taking the stump furthest from her. 

A good amount of minutes later Naruto had arrived and greeted them both animatedly. Then receiving very little energy back he shrugged before sitting down against the middle post.

That’s when they waited for 15 more minutes. At around 10 AM Naruto started to get antsy and Sakura was getting hungry. Which started to make her grumpy. 

Finally 20 minutes later Kakashi had arrived with a wave and a simple “Good morning.” Sakura and Naruto were quick to point out that he was late. He seemingly ignored them and pulled an alarm clock out of his backpack. “Okay...set for noon.”

Kakashi then took two metal bells out from his flak jacket. “Here are two bells. Your task is to get these from me before time’s up. Those who don’t have a bell by noon get no lunch.”

“Ah...so it was a time limit...just not in the way I expected.” Sakura face palmed. “Also, you tricked us by telling us not to eat!”

“Did I? Well...it was genuine advice. You just might throw up. Now! You only need to get one bell there are only two so one of you will get tied to the stump and miss lunch no matter what. Also the one that fails will also be sent back to the Academy. Feel free to use any shuriken or kunai, you won’t succeed unless you come at me with intent to kill.”

“You can’t even dodge a blackboard eraser! We’ll definitely kill you on accident!” Naruto insisted.

“In the real world those who bark the loudest are often the ones with no talent. Ignore the dead last and start when I say.” 

Naruto quickly pulled out a kunai from his holster and went to charge Kakashi. Only for Kakashi to appear behind the blonde and hold Naruto’s wrist in place.

The speed! Sakura couldn't keep up with her eyes. “Be ready Sakura...this will be a challenge even with Queen Crimson. I give you permission to use the Stand...you might need it...just be aware of the clock.” Diavolo spoke from inside Sakura’s head.

“Calm down. I haven’t said start yet.” Kakashi spoke to Naruto. “At least you are coming at me with an intent to kill. Have you acknowledged me? I might just start to like you three. Okay...let’s get this started. Begin!”

With that Sakura dived into the trees and out of the open field. The first thing she did was unclip her shuriken holster before throwing it at the clock. Which exploded into cogs and springs.

“Aw...I paid money for that.” Kakashi complained.

“Come here and fight me!” Naruto yelled. That’s when Sakura realized he hadn’t hidden like her and Sasuke had. What game did Naruto think he was playing. 

There was no way he’d win against a Jonin. Naruto charged Kakashi only for Kakashi to reach into his back pouch and pull out...a familiar orange book. 

It was the same book that Sakura had seen him reading before. “Shinobi fighting lesson number 1. Taijutsu. Let me teach you about it.” Kakashi spoke to Naruto. 

Naruto then charged in throwing punch after punch at Kakashi. Before he tried for a final kick. Kakashi dodged each move with simple movements that were way above what something Sakura could pull off. 

Then Kakashi sent Naruto flying with...fingers to the butt. Sakura...didn’t know how to take the fact that Kakashi had taken out Naruto with a joke move...that only needed 4 fingers. 

He clearly had much more power in his fingers than any Genin in their entire body. A few seconds later Naruto landed in the river getting himself completely soaked.

While still on the shore Kakashi caught and deflected some shuriken thrown up from out of the water. Naruto was still fighting. 

After a second of delay Naruto had come up from under the water and climbed back onto land. Then behind him 8 clones jumped up out of the water. 

Which didn’t make sense on multiple levels. Clones weren’t supposed to interact with the world around them. 

Yet these clones had pushed up out of the water and second, Naruto was barely even able to make 1 clone at a time before. How had he improved that fast from graduation?

That’s when a clone of Naruto had snuck up from behind Kakashi and held him in a full nelson. Naruto explained that the Jutsu he used was Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

Naruto attempted to get the bells only to be countered by swapping with one of the clones. Sakura had lost sight of Kakashi among the clones. Was he Henged? 

The clones all started fighting one another trying to suss out Kakashi among them. Finally the only one left as a battered and beaten Naruto. 

Who after getting up from the ground seemed to spot a bell on the floor. Sakura wanted to warn him that it was clearly a trap but...she didn’t want to give away her position.

Just as expected a rope had wrapped around Naruto’s ankle before pulling him upside down into the air. 

Kakashi went to pick up the bell, which Sakura was surprised to find out was the real bell. From a few trees down Sakura watched as shuriken flew out to fly at Kakashi who Kawarimied with a nearby log to dodge the projectiles.

That’s when Epitaph projected a future where Kakashi appeared behind her. Knowing he’d be there soon she waited 2 seconds before erasing time. 

Sure enough directly behind her was Kakashi. He had his hands in a hand seal. Quickly getting behind him she prepared to grab at the bells he was holding. 

With that she was brought back into the current time. With Queen Crimson already prepared she phased her arm partially with her Stand and shot her hand out to right where the bells were. 

She would either grab the bells or punch a hole through Kakashi. He did ask her to go all out from the start. Sakura’s vision exploded into splinters and shards of wood. 

Below her, she watched as the green vest flopped to the floor a hole where she landed her blow in the shoulder. “Damn...too fast.” Sakura cursed.

She had Queen Crimson collect the flak jacket and searched each pocket. Inside were multiple sets of kunai and shuriken as well as a few smoke bombs.

In the trees Sakura watched as another part of the forest exploded into an orange glow. Someone had used fire! She used Queen Crimson to Kawarimi across the trees.

That’s where she found Sasuke. His body was stuck underground with only his head sticking out from it. “You okay?” Sakura asked.

“...I’m fine. Help me out.” Sasuke demanded.

“Fine, fine. Uh...I don’t know if this will work so...prepare yourself.” With that she phased her leg with Queen Crimson before stomping the ground near Sasuke’s head.

The ground crumbled and loosed. It was enough for Sasuke to climb out on his own, “We don’t have a lot of time left. Even with a broken clock the sun is going to set. It’s not like you could stop time from happening. I’m going after the bell again.”

“Well, I won’t say you’re wrong...however Kakashi is much better than us. We already have seen it in action. How can we expect to get any bells alone? From the start he made it a point to pit us against one another...why?” Sakura asked.

“Do you have a theory?” Sasuke seemed to pick up on the rhetorical question.

“I think he wants us...to work together...I can’t prove it. But as we are now...we can’t get the bells on our own. The fact he was able to dodge my attack says enough.” Sakura admitted.

“If you’re wrong?” Sasuke asked.

“...if I am...then...I’ll go back to the academy instead of you or Naruto.” Sakura looked straight at Sasuke.

“Fine...what’s the plan?”

Kakashi finished tying Naruto to the stump for trying to steal the food he had prepared on top of the memorial stone. 

That’s when a smoke bomb exploded around him blocking his vision. Okay what’s the play? He suddenly found himself out of the smoke. 

He had been forcefully moved forward again. Just like the time in the tree. He quickly checked where he kept the bells only to find them gone. When had that happened.

Behind him the smoke slowly cleared as Naruto had been untied. Standing next to him was Sasuke with a kunai, and Sakura with both bells. 

He watched as she threw the first bell at Sasuke before she did something surprising. With a light throw into the air she tossed the second bell to Naruto. These kids...were full of surprises.

Sakura started down the Jonin as he looked at them all, “So...what will you do now Sakura?” Kakashi asked.

“I already did it.” Sakura stood firm.

“Tch, don’t act so cocky.” Sasuke complained. Sakura looked at Sasuke in confusion. Then instinctively caught the bell he tossed to her, “You came up with the plan.”

“Eh!? Really? You gave yours up? Then why do I get one? I didn’t do anything!” Naruto complained, “Here...even if it hurts to say, you deserve it more than me. All I did was get captured...twice.”

“Cut it out dead last-”

“You kids really are something else...whatever. You all pass, let’s just eat. After you’re all done I have to show you something. Consider it your first lesson with me as your Sensei.” Kakashi sighed before pulling out two bags with two lunch boxes in each bag.

With that the three Genin ate with gusto. Trying to devour all of their food before it could get taken away by anyone else. Once they were all finished Kakashi got up and told them to follow.

Not too far from the treeline they came across a stone with names carved into the side of it. “Look at the numerous names carved on this stone. These are ninjas that are recognized as the heroes of this village.”

“Hey! I’ve just decided, I’m going to get my name carved on that stone!” Naruto declared. He was instantly met with silence from the three others there.

“Naruto…” Sakura had already figured it out.

“The names here aren’t just normal heroes.” Kakashi looked forlornly at the stone.

“They are those that died protecting the village, it’s a memorial stone.” Sakura finished off.

“Oh geez. I take it back...I don’t intend to die...but, I sure respect those that fought hard to protect my home. When I’m Hokage I’ll need to thank them all, the first chance I get! Believe it!” Naruto punched at the air.


	3. Chapter 3

Team 7 spent the month of February doing D-Ranks missions. That ranged from babysitting, helping pick up trash around the village, and all kinds of manual labor.

At one point they ended up taking the exact same mission they had already completed in finding the Fire Daimyo's wife cat Tora and returning it to her. 

Soon it was the middle of March and they once again found themselves hunting that damn cat. Before all this Sakura was proud to call herself a cat person, but after? 

Sakura would be pleased if she never saw a cat again. Sakura listened in on the radio as Sasuke and Naruto rounded on the orange cat with bright red bow on it’s left ear.

She was there to cover the right flank while Naruto got the middle and Sasuke left. Kakashi counted them down and they all charged. 

Naruto got out ahead like Sakura planned it and took the main damage from the wily cat. With the cat secure another mission was complete. 

We met back up with Kakashi before heading back to the mission desk where the wife of the Land of Fire Daimyo was waiting for the safe return of her cat.

The woman smothered the cat as she pulled it to her body. All of them took a sick pleasure in watching it suffer. “A mercy kill would stop it from causing anymore harm in it’s escapes.” Diavolo commented.

“We can’t kill it...what would happen to all the other Genin who didn’t get to experience the same torture as us?” Sakura felt the sadistic glee at passing the pain of Tora onto others rather than having to deal with it herself.

That’s when the Hokage started to announce the next mission they could do, “Now, Kakashi’s Team 7, your next duty is...hmm another babysitting job. It will be an Elder’s grandson, shopping in the neighboring village, and helping with the potato digging.”

“NO! NO! NO!” Naruto put up an ‘X’ with his arms over his chest, “No, thank you! I want to do you know, a more incredible mission! Find us a better one old man!”

As much as Sakura agreed they’d dealt with this outburst two times before. From beside the Hokage Iruka took the bait, again. 

Sakura already had the speech memorized from the second time it happened. So she took to puppeting the entire conversation between her right and left hand.

“You are just a rookie!” Sakura made her right hand speak, using Iruka’s voice. “Everyone starts out with D-Ranks and work their way up!”

“But! We keep getting the crappiest duties!” Sakura used Naruto for her left. That’s when Kakashi knocked her and Naruto’s head from above.

“Quiet you! Sakura stop mocking your teammate and a former teacher.” Kakashi sounded exasperated.

The Hokage then pulled the pipe from his mouth, “Naruto...it seems I have to explain why it is you do these duties. What they are really for. Every single day we might get something like helping farm...while that same day we get missions for assassination. Each request we get we keep. They all get divided into rank from A to D based on difficulty. If it’s completed successfully we get paid according to rank. Having just become Genin D-Ranks are perfect for your team.”

“Not to mention that if they see a bunch of young Genin doing good for the village in manual labor. It keeps the mind off the fact that eventually they will be out doing less than morally acceptable things.” Diavolo pointed out. “When I started Passione, I did the same. Start out nice helping the community, while under the table selling drugs to whoever could buy them.”

Sakura didn’t point out that this was the first time she’d heard about such a thing from Diavolo. She knew he wasn’t...a good person per say. But to learn even a little was...interesting. 

It wasn’t her place to judge his past, she decided. Especially with only hearing the surface of what he’d done in tiny chunks at a time. 

Sakura ignored Naruto complaining some more as Kakashi tried to get him to stop. Until the Hokage started to speak once more, “Fine...I’m going to get reprimanded later for this...but if you want it that much. I’ll give you a C-Rank. It’s a protection mission of a certain individual.”

This was a surprise, it seemed that the Hokage had more than a soft spot for Naruto. Sakura had figured out the Hokage liked Naruto from the thing he let Naruto get away with. But this was caving in for ninja work.

“Who is it? A feudal lord!? A princess!!?” Naruto asked excitedly.

“Calm down, I’m about to introduce him. If you would, come on in.” The Hokage called to the door.

An old man with glasses and a bottle in his hand slumped through the door. “What’s this? They’re all a bunch of dumb brats.” The old man took a swing of his drink. “Especially the shortest one with the stupid looking face. Are you all really ninja?”

“Drinking problem...I’d bet he’d be open to gambling. A few rounds of wins, would keep him locked in until we could strap him for cash. Doesn’t look like he has much to begin with.” Diavolo commented.

“HA! Who’s the shortest one with the dumb face?” Naruto looked at Sakura and Sasuke. Missing that he was the shortest of the three. “I’ll kill you!”

“Ah...he released.” Sakura commented. “It took him a bit, but he finally figured it out.”

Kakashi held the blonde back from attacking the old drunkard. “I’m an expert bridge builder, the name’s Tazuna. I expect you to provide expert protection until I get back to my country and complete the bridge.” Tazuna explained.

“There you have it. You have 30 minutes to prepare. It’s a medium long trip so pack accordingly. Don’t pack heavy we’ll be trying to get it done fast.” Kakashi told his team as they left the room, “We’ll meet at the front gate. Don’t be late.”

“We could say the same to you!” Naruto pointed out.

“Me? I’m never late. I’m always exactly there the time I want to be.” Kakashi smiled with his eye before disappearing. Sakura went back home to get her traveling bag. 

She already had one prepared as a few missions required overnight camps. Though nothing ever lasted more than a week. 

Sakura was reassured they’d be heading to a location where she didn’t need all that much stuff. 

After she grabbed her bag she left a note for both her parents who were absent letting them know she’d be out on a mission. Then departed to the village’s front gates.

Already there waiting for them was Tazuna and Sasuke. Naruto showed up not long after and with a surprise to all of them, Kakashi was on time.

“Alright! Let’s GO!” Naruto screamed pumping both his fists into the air.

“What are you all pumped up about?” Sakura asked.

“Cause, I’ve never left the village before!” Naruto confessed.

“Eh? Am I really going to be safe with this one watching my back?” Tazuna asked.

“Well...I’m a Jonin...so don’t worry too much about it.” Kakashi flatly reassured the old man.

“Hey Old Man! Don’t underestimate ninja! I’m incredible!” Naruto boasted. “One day I’ll be Hokage! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! Remember it!”

“Hokage? I doubt it.” Tazuna commented.

“Shut up! I’m prepared to do anything to become Hokage! Once I do you’ll acknowledge me!” Naruto shouted.

“No, I don’t think I will. Even if you do become Hokage.” Tazuna waved him off.

“Now hold on, as low as his odds are. He might at least become a Chunin with time. Just because he’s a bit rough around the edges, doesn’t mean with time he won’t become more refined.” Sakura tried to play peacemaker.

“Sakura-chan!” Naruto looked to her with his hands clasped.

“...even if it takes him until he’d 40.” Sakura shrugged. She watched as Naruto face planted into the dirt at the blow. “Now, I have a few questions for you Tazuna-san. You’re from Nami no Kuni right?”

“Yeah, what about it?”

“I didn’t have time to look into it, but they don’t have ninja correct?” Sakura asked.

“Correct, not in Nami no Kuni. But in most others they do. Customs may change but there are ninja and hidden villages in most of the countries.”

“Like Sunagakure? Our allies.” Sakura pointed out.

“Right.” Kakashi nodded. Just like that they continued their journey a few miles out of Konohagakure. 

Suddenly inside of her hair she saw Epitaph predict two ninjas would come up from a nearby puddle behind them. 

As she turned around suddenly she matched her future self and watched as the two ninja hopped out from inside the puddle. 

They overshot Sakura and with a chain between them tied up Kakashi. Moving fast she used Queen Crimson to erase time. 

She watched as Kakashi swapped places with a nearby log while she moved behind one of the attackers. 

Sasuke was already moving in front of the second while Naruto looked around in shock. Time caught up with itself as Sakura had Queen Crimson chop at the arm of the ninja she was standing behind.

Kakashi’s log fell to the floor separated into three chunks at the same time the ninja, who Sakura attacked, arm did. Severed from his torso at the shoulder blade.

He screamed in pain while the ninja Sasuke was facing and Sasuke each look confused as to how them moved to where they did. Sasuke recovered faster and kicked him in the face.

That’s when the man threw out his chain bypassing both Sasuke and Sakura aiming for Tazuna. Kakashi appeared in its path and stabbed a kunai down through one of it’s holes and into the ground pinning it where it was.

Sasuke moved fast and delivered a swift kick to the downed ninja’s temple knocking him out. The ninja in front of Sakura writhed on the ground trying to stop the blood from spewing out of his arm.

“Sorry for not helping you all right away.” Kakashi commented. “Nice job Sakura, Sasuke. You’ve incapacitated both men. You okay Naruto? Didn’t expect you to freeze like that. Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, tie these two up to this tree. Now, Tazuna-san, I need to speak with you.”

“W-what is it?” The bridge builder asked.

“These are Chunin from Kirigakure. I could have killed them instantly but...I needed to find out why they were here at all. Who their target was. Us...or you? These aren’t just bandits looking for something to take. They are ninja, trained in Jutsu. It means they wouldn't be here for no reason. I’ve confirmed that once they looked close to being defeated they still went after you as the weakest threat to complete their mission.”

“What is it you are implying.” Tazuna asked.

“I think you knew they were after you, this is a B-Rank not a C-Rank. You might have your reasons but you shouldn't have lied about the mission parameters. It might be too much for our team.” Kakashi turned to look at all of us. “We should probably return to the village.”

“I froze up before...I won’t again! I’ll protect the old man! And we’ll finish this mission!” Naruto spoke up.

“I agree, we’ve shown that we can handle ourselves on the field. We shouldn't quit now.” Sakura insisted.

“Third.” Sasuke agreed.

“Ah~ My team are all against leaving. Guess I’m outvoted.” Kakashi didn’t seem to care all that much.

“Hold on...I need to talk with all of you.” Tazuna spoke up, “It’s about this mission. You’re right, all of this is outside of your duties. A very dangerous man is after my life.”

“Dangerous man?” Kakashi was asking for more details.

“You’ve probably heard his name before. The wealthy shipping magnate. A man named Gato.” Tazuna supplied.

“Gato?! As in the Gato company? He’s one of the richest men in the world.” Kakashi seemed a bit shocked.

“Officially he runs a large shipping company. But he secretly sells drugs and other illegal items. He uses gang members and hired ninja to take over businesses and countries. He’s a terrible man. It was about a year ago he set his eyes on Nami no Kuni. Through money and violence he took control of its shipping business. He now owns a monopoly on all business traffic in the country. However…bridge I’m building…” Tazuna paused.

“Is something that would change business routs.” Sakura mirrored what Diavolo said inside her head. “It would become alternative to trading, and you’d be in the way by building it.”

“Which means Gato hired those two ninja.” Sasuke followed up.

“I’m assuming because of the trade controlled by Gato he’s got a chokehold on the economy. Rather than finding a way to let money flow he’s taken it all for himself.” Sakura left off the bit about calling him an amateur from Diavolo.

Diavolo pointed out that’s how you created enemies that would rise up. As was happening now. 

Soon he’d get too big and a bigger fish or even a smaller one with enough money would just hire other people to kill him. 

If you wanted to control a country you didn’t want your people to not like the way their lives are going. 

Even doing too well in giving people exactly what they wanted...even if it was bad for them, led to Passione turning on him. 

Though...not paying his assassins enough might have been the thing that rolled the ball too far to be stopped in the end. “We’ll at least take you back to your country...we can decide what happens from there.” Kakashi eventually decided on.

They made their way into the country but to get into it proper they needed to get where the bridge was and Tazuna lived. What they needed to do was cross a river. 

A fog had rolled in, but Tazuna knew a person that could take them across. After a short boat ride they had finally got to see some of Tazuna’s work. 

It was an impressive sight even uncompleted. It would still take time to finish, but Diavolo could see how much that bridge would open up for trading. 

They went through a secret passage in the water that lead into what could be described as a bog. With tiny shacks and trees sprouting up from the waterline.

They were all dropped off at a makeshift dock where Tazuna and Team 7 departed. Then they were finally on land. Where they found themselves in the trees and a dirt path once again.

Along the way Naruto seemed to look for any little movement or noise until he started throwing shuriken at bushes. 

The first time he did it it surprised all of them, only for it to be a rat running through a bush. On the second time Kakashi went over to inspect what it was. 

While he was over there, Sakura saw Epitaph warn her of what was coming. She watched into the near future as Kakashi yell at them. 

Then they’d all duck before something flew over all their heads. As predicted it happened and Sakura made sure Tazuna had gotten under the blade as well.

When Sakura looked up she saw a gigantic sword sliced into a tree where everyone’s standing headheight would be. On the blade was a shirtless man with a ninja headband.

“Well...well…if it isn’t Momochi Zabuza the missing-nin of Kirigakure.” Kakashi identified the man. He stopped Naruto before he could run off. If Kakashi knew the man by name it was not a good sign. If people knew who you were, that meant you were worth knowing.

“Everyone stay back, this one is on a whole other level. It will be a little tough unless I do this.” Kakashi confirmed Sakura’s theory on the other man’s danger, but she didn’t know why he was uncovering his normally covered eye.

“You appear to be Sharingan Kakashi...sorry but, the old man is mine…” Zabuza looked down on all of Team 7 from on top of his sword.

“Surround and protect Tazuna! Do not enter the fight. That’s the team work here.” Kakashi informed his team. “Zabuza, first...fight me!”

That’s when she saw it, Kakashi’s eye. The one that was always covered. It was red and had three black tomoe surrounding the pupil. “I already get to see the famous Sharingan. I’m honored.”

“What the hell’s a Sharingan?” Naruto asked. If Sakura were honest she’d like to know too. It seemed Sasuke reacted to the name as well.

“It’s a Dojutsu that can read and defeat all types of Genjutsu, Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu. But that’s not all…” Sasuke paused on his explanation.

“Exactly, that’s not all...what’s even scarier is it can copy your opponent's Jutsu once it’s seen.” Zabuza finished for Sasuke. “When I was a member of the Kirigakure assassination team I kept a handbook...it included information on you, the man with over 1000 Jutsu the ‘Copy Ninja Kakashi’. Now let’s end all this talking, I need to kill that old man...but before then...It looks like I have to beat you Kakashi.”

In an instant Zabuza had gotten his sword out of the tree and flashed into the nearby river, standing on top of the water. Then he disappeared into the mist that came in suddenly like a fog.

“He’ll come after me first. He is an expert at silent killing. Some say you might not notice until you’re already dead. I can’t use the Sharingan perfectly...so you guys be careful.” Kakashi warned them all.

Then the fog started to roll in on land. Sakura kept an eye out for any movement as Zabuza’s voice came from all around them. “8 choices. Liver, lungs, spine, clavicle vein, carotid artery, brain, kidneys...heart. Which one should I go after?”

Sakura started to feel pressure in the mist before it was flushed away from inside her. “He may try to scare, but he cannot harm us. We hold one thing over him, knowledge.” Diavolo reassured her.

“Don’t worry...I’ll protect you guys. Even if it kills me.” Kakashi also reassured the team. “I don’t let my comrades die.” 

That’s when a vision of Zabuza appearing in between Tazuna and her teammates flashed from Epitaph. 

Already prepared Sakura had Killer Queen appear and chop where his head would be. Sure enough he appeared just as predicted and his head came off...into a splash of water.

Behind Kakashi a second Zabuza came up out of the water and sliced through him. Only for Kakashi’s body to turn to water with Kakashi appearing behind him.

All of the actions happened at incredible speeds that Sakura was unable to follow. “It’s over.” Kakashi informed Zabuza.

“It’s over? You don’t get it. You can’t get me with your cheap imitations.” Once more the Zabuza in front of Kakashi turned to water as another Zabuza appeared from behind and attempted to attack Kakashi with his sword.

Kakashi was able to duck out of the way but not being being kicked by Zabuza’s foot launching him away. 

Kakashi while in midair dropped caltrops from his pouch and dived into the water. Halting the Zabuza on land from following. 

Only for another Zabuza to appear from inside the water and trap Kakashi in a sphere made of the water from the river. 

Next to the Genin the clone who had been popped by the caltrops reformed from the water connecting to the river. Sakura had Queen Crimson erase time.

She watched as the clone in front of them tried to kick Naruto and in the distance as Kakashi and Zabuza were stood still above the river.

Sakura moved in behind the kicking water clone and the river where the other Zabuza was before making Queen Crimson take a readied position.

Once time was back into position Sakura had Queen Crimson chop of the leg of Zabuza’s water clone. 

While that happened she opened her kunai pouch and had Queen Crimson take one of her kunai and throw it dead center at Zabuza. Who was forced to deflect the thrown weapon.

“What the hell was that you little bitch! What did you do!?” Zabuza yelled at Sakura while getting ready to move.

“You’re opponent is me!” Kakashi stabbed at Zabuza who was forced to his back foot. “I don’t fall for the same trick twice. 

Kakashi tried to kick at Zabuza who retreated a distance before starting rapidly on hand seals. Kakashi seemed able to keep up as they both released torrents of water at each other that looked like dragons.

Water splashed up onto shore and Sakura made sure to pull Tazuna to a safer distance. The team then watched as Kakashi and Zabuza traded blows while fighting on the river.

Kakashi was able to blast Zabuza back first into a tree back on land before two giant needles stabbed into the neck of Zabuza from another direction. 

When Sakura looked up she was surprised to see another person in a tree wearing a mask of some kind. Kakashi appeared above Zabuza and checked his pulse.

“Thank you very much, I have been searching for the opportunity to kill Zabuza for a long time.” The high pitched masked person in the nearby tree spoke.

“That mask...you’re a Kirigakure Hunter-nin.” Kakashi observed.

“You are correct.” The Hunter-nin agreed.

“Hunter-nin?” Naruto asked.

“It is my duty to hunt down any missing-nin from Kirigakure.” The Hunter-nin answered.

“Who the hell are you!” Naruto pointed up at the tree.

“Don’t worry he’s not an enemy.” Kakashi informed Naruto.

“I’m not asking that! Zabuza, a guy that strong was killed by some random kid? Someone that might be younger than us?! We look dumb!” Naruto complained.

“...I know how you feel but...and this is the truth, in this world there exist kids younger than you stronger than me.” Kakashi spoke honestly. 

What a scary thought, Sakura shivered. The Hunter-nin appeared next to the body before lifting it up, “Your battle is now over. And now I must dispose of this body. It has many secrets I cannot allow to fall into others hands. Farewell.” Just like that Zabuza and the Hunter-nin vanished.

Kakashi let out a breath as he covered his Sharingan eye back up with his headband. “Now we can get back to Tazuna’s home. Let’s depart.” Kakashi tried to step forward before toppling over to the ground.

“What’s wrong with him?” Tazuna asked.

“Could be chakra exhaustion. The Sharingan must use up a lot.” Sakura commented. “Like he said we have our next location. I’ll carry him. The two of you protect Tazuna.” She instructed.

With the help of Queen Crimson partially phased with her she carried the older man that weighed two of her. 

When they got to Tazuna’s home they were greeted by Tazuna’s daughter Tsunami. She prepared a bed for Kakashi and started on food for the rest of them.

Kakashi explained that he would be put down for about a week thanks to the use of the Sharingan. Naruto asked exactly what a Hunter-nin did. 

So Kakashi explained it was for retrieval of missing-nin that had secrets still in their body that another village didn’t want getting out. 

The rest of the day Sakura let Kakashi rest. She had used Queen Crimson multiple times that day. 

While it wasn’t draining for her, it did do some notable things that there was no way Kakashi didn’t notice. 

While explaining hidden Jutsu he had pointedly looked at her in a way she couldn't miss. Apparently while Sakura was helping out Tsunami Naruto had gotten it into his head to look under Kakashi’s mask.

Sakura wasn’t opposed to the idea of Naruto looking and finding out, but she didn’t actively want to be involved in Kakashi’s exposure.

So while Naruto tried to get at his mask, Sakura had just watched. Until Kakashi had sprung up from out of his sleep. He looked panicked.

“What’s wrong Kakashi-Sensei?” Sakura asked.

“Body erasing teams usually dispose of the body they’ve killed right there. By fire or any other method that destroys the body completely so that the secrets aren’t stolen.” Kakashi explained.

“So...the Hunter-nin that killed Zabuza...wasn’t a Hunter-nin? Just posing as one?” Sakura guessed.

“Yeah, he took the body away and we can’t know for sure if it was just an amateur mistake...or that he was working with Zabuza. The fact that it was a Hunter-nin means they should be much better trained than that. I was too out of it at the time to point it out but now that I’ve rested I can only feel foolish for my mistake. Plus the method to kill Zabuza...has a high rate of just disguising a kill.”

“You checked his pulse though.” Sasuke pointed out.

“The needle could have pierced something to cause temporary death...or it could be coated in a poison that only gives off the appearance of death.” Kakashi gave two explanations.

“Aren’t you overthinking things?” Tazuna asked.

“Even if he is dead Gato can still hire powerful people. We need to prepare for a move from either of them.” Kakashi cautioned.

“There won’t be much you can do.” Sakura pointed out, “You still need to rest for this week, like you said.”

“I can still do enough...like make sure that the three of you train.”

“I hate to point this out, but I don’t think training will stop Zabuza at the level he is versus the level we are.” Sakura insisted.

“Ah...how quick you are to forget. You three helped stop the two ninjas on the way here. You three helped me when I was trapped by Zabuza. You are all growing rapidly and getting better day by day...but in all honesty this is just training you need. We won’t be fighting anyone like Zabuza until I get better.”

“That doesn’t exactly seem up to us, he could attack at anytime.” Sakura once again felt the need to point out.

“With the injuries he’s taken and the method whether by poison or needle piercing the correct area, it should take him about the same amount of time I need to recover before he can.” Kakashi found another counter.

“Great! We can train until then! Sounds like a lot of fun!” Naruto got excited.

“That’s not fun.” A high pitched voice spoke from behind all of us. Sakura turned to see a little boy standing there.

“Who are you?!” Naruto asked pointing at the child.

At the same time Tazuna yelled, “Where have you been Inari!”

“Welcome back, grandpa.” The boy now known as Inari greeted.

“Inari say hello to these people.” Tsunami requested her child. “They are the ninjas who protected grandpa.”

“Mom...they are going to die.” Inari pointed at all of Team 7.

“What did you say you little brat!?” Naruto yelled.

“There’s no way you can win against Gato…” Inari looked downtrodden.

“You little brat-”

“Naruto hush! Inari...I know we don’t seem like much, but we’re much stronger than we look.” Sakura tried.

“Yeah! Listen Inari! I’m a superhero who will one day become an incredible ninja called Hokage! I may not know Gato but he’s got nothing on me or any of us!” Naruto spoke with confidence.

“What are you stupid? There are no such things as heroes.” Inari spoke with coldness.

“WHAT!?” Naruto shouted.

“Control your emotions!” Sakura pulled Naruto backwards.

“If you don’t want to die, you should leave.” Inari spoke before attempting to leave the room.

“Where are you going Inari?” Tazuna asked.

“To look at the ocean from my room.” With that Inari left to the second floor and to his room.

“Sorry for him.” Tazuna apologized. 

“It’s fine.” Kakashi waved off the apology. Naruto stormed off in a huff after a few minutes it seemed like he cooled down before coming back to where we all were.

Before the day could finish out Kakashi asked all his Genin to follow him outside near the clearing of trees next to Tazuna’s house. 

After making the trip Kaksashi started to explain what the training would entail. “Before we begin the training, I’d like to talk with you all about the Shinobi ability, chakra.”

“Um, what’s chakra?” Naruto asked.

“How can you not know? Did you miss every single lesson on it during the academy?” Sakura asked Naruto in shock, “I even brought up Kakashi’s chakra exhaustion not too long ago.”

“I just thought you meant he was tired from all the fighting.” Naruto shrugged.

“Sakura...if you would.” Kakashi allowed the pink haired girl to explain.

“Do your best to remember all of what I’m about to explain this time, okay? Chakra is energy that allows you to perform Jutsu, like your shadow clones. There are two parts body which makes up your cells, and spirit which you gain through training or other experiences. When you combine them inside your body then release them you are able to perform a Jutsu. Hand seals help balance the chakra necessary for the specific Jutsu you want to perform.”

“...textbook.” Kakashi nodded.

“I don’t really get it. Isn’t it just something you learn with your body?” Naruto asked.

“Naruto is right, we can already use Jutsu.” Sasuke crossed his arms.

“Nope! You guys aren’t using chakra properly.” Kakashi informed the three of them.

“What!?” Naruto asked. While Sakura just looked questioningly at Kakashi.

“Well, listen...as Sakura said earlier, to release chakra means to bring out physical and spiritual energy and mix them together within your body. None of you are using chakra effectively yet. Even if you are able to release a high amount of chakra, unless you control it properly, the Jutsu will just be weak or not work at all. By wasting it all at once, you won’t be able to fight for long and weaknesses will be exposed.” Kakashi explained.

“Then what should we do?” Naruto asked.

“Learn how to control it...through training.” Kakashi said simply.

“What exactly are we going to do for training?” Sakura asked.

“Hm? Oh...tree climbing.” Kakashi replied.

“Tree climbing!?” Naruto screamed.

“Yeah…” Kakashi nodded.

“How exactly does that help?” Sakura asked.

“Listen to the end, this isn’t normal tree climbing with your hands. You’ll climb without them.” Kakashi explained.

“And how would we do that?” Sakura asked, “...does it involve...chakra?”

“Good use of context clues, now observe.” Kakashi walked up to a tree before planting a foot on it and then another as he walked with the vertical surface. “Do you all understand now? Gather the chakra at the bottom of your feet and walk up. This is something you can only do if you can use chakra well.”

“...is this an extension of the leaf training method?” Sakura asked.

“Yes, you can say that. It’s all about finding the balance of the correct amount of chakra. It doesn’t need a lot but it does need an exact amount. So if you are able to master the practice of tree walking you should be able to do most Jutsu...theoretically.” Kakashi explained while upside down on one of the branches.

“Unless we don’t have enough chakra to pull off more powerful Jutsu.” Sakura pointed out.

“There is that. However this exercise also helps with building your chakra pool and stamina. If you can do it long enough you can pull off more and more Jutsu with less chakra. Well...me talking won’t accomplish anything it’s time to act.” Kakashi threw 3 kunai at each of the Gennin’s feet. “Use these to mark how high you go. Then...surpass it. You might not get this on your first try so I want you to try running up the tree using momentum.”

“Can we try other methods?” Sakura asked.

“Yeah...that’s just how I learned, I won’t limit ideas that might help out your own learning experience.” Kakashi allowed.

“This training has nothing on me!” Naruto yelled. “I’ll pull it off before breakfast!”

“Stop bragging, pick a tree and start climbing.” Kakashi sighed.

While the two other Genin ran at the trees while Sakura approached her own. She listened as the two others fell. 

She put her hand to the tree and gathered chakra then tried to pull away. Finding it able to stick to the bark she nodded. “You know you’re supposed to be using your feet right?” Kakashi asked her.

“Yes, but I’m getting used to the feeling of the pull so I can compare it to my feet.” Sakura explained her plan.

“Seems slow...but knock yourself out.” Kakashi shrugged.

Sakura then placed her back against the ground and put one foot on the bark. She gathered her chakra in her feet and tried to pull away. Her foot came off relatively fast. She used just a bit more chakra and tried again this time her foot stuck.

Next she moved her second foot and gathered the same amount and stuck it to the tree. Then she tried to pull her upper body upward from her core. “I can see how running would help, if I didn’t exercise my core daily. If tree climbing this way also improves my chakra pool...I might swap this out to train both things at once.” Sakura commented.

“The brain has done it again.” Kakashi let out a comment. Sakura made her way up the tree a few steps at a time until she felt herself sweating. She pulled off to a nearby branch and sat down on it to rest. “Looks like the one with the best chakra control right now is Sakura.”

“Wow your great Sakura!” Naruto cheered up at her.

“She’s good at both control and stamina, and has so much knowledge on chakra. She’s the closest to becoming Hokage unlike a certain someone.” Kakashi teased.

“Oh? Think the hat would fit me?” Sakura picked up on what Kakashi was putting down. “Red and white with my pink hair? Think I can pull it off?”

“Sure.” Kakashi nodded. “You also did better than the remaining of the mighty Uchiha clan.”

“Think I can start my own clan?” Sakura asked with a grin.

“Well...most have a bloodline limit...might you have something like that...Sakura?” Kakashi drilled his single eye into her. So that was what he was thinking.

“Who can say...maybe I have something much stranger than that?” Sakura shrugged. She felt good enough to start climbing higher.

From there the training went on for an hour before Sakura was done. She just couldn't spend anymore chakra. Meanwhile both Naruto and Sasuke were still attempting to run their head into a brick wall and hoping it’d fall.

That’s when Naruto approached her. “Got any tips for me Sakura?”

“Sure, find the balance that keeps you attracted to a tree. From there...keep it constant so that you can climb as high as you can.” Sakura suggested.

“Thanks!” Naruto went back at it.

“Sakura...looks like your done...that’s about expected with how these two are built. Let’s talk and walk.” Kakashi spoke from where he was standing with the assistance of his crutches.

“‘Kay!” Sakura jogged to where her Sensei was. “What did you want to talk about Kakashi-Sensei?”

“It’s happened multiple times now...so I’ll just come out and ask. I know you’re not using Kawarimi as you aren’t swapping with anything. However you’ve been able to move at such speeds that there is no way a Genin straight out of the academy would be able to pull off.” Kakashi started to walk back to Tazuna’s house with Sakura in toe.

“That’s not all…” Sakura wanted him to ask more.

“Hm, at first I thought it was a Genjutsu that I’d never felt before but I actually moved in space, it wasn't an illusion. Also...during the fight with Zabuza I was able to see...something standing near you I was unable to make it out...but I know something was there.”

“There it is. So...you were able to see something with the use of your Sharingan.” Sakura nodded. “What a powerful ability, I thought no one would be able to see it.”

“So...you admit something is there? Is it a bloodline limit?” Kakashi asked.

“No...or at least I don’t think so. If I could best explain it. It’d be like I’m being possessed or followed by an evil spirit...or maybe not evil but...it can do incredible things that would be seen as beyond scary.” Sakura was ready with this explanation for awhile.

“...an evil spirit?” Kakashi seemed lost.

“Maybe I can explain it best by demonstration.” Sakura summoned Queen Crimson. “Can you see it right now? Feel a presence around?”

“No...not a thing. Is it here?” Kakashi asked looking around.

“So it’s really only the Sharingan. Yes, it’s here. It can also do things like this…” Sakura had Queen Crimson grab and rip down Kakashi’s mask. 

Instead of it coming down or him pulling away he went with the pull as it happened and rolled. Sakura had Queen Crimson let go. “I felt it...the power and speed...this is...insane.”

“It does exactly as I ask...so I guess it isn’t malevolent to me...only when I ask it to do things to others. As for how I’m able to do the other things I am? I cannot explain it...I can only say it just works. Sorry, but that’s as far as I’m able to explain it to you at this time.”

“It just works? I guess so, if it’s just a spirit following you around...helping you fight...I’m not going to report this as it’s not something that makes sense however...please be aware that you shouldn't rely on this...spirit so much, as powerful as it is the best thing you can rely on is your own body...okay?” Kakashi seemed for the most part accepting of it all.

“It’s good advice I’ll do my best not to rely on it but...if it acts then it does.” Sakura shrugged.

“I guess that’s the best I can get out of you. By the way first thing tomorrow you’re going to the bridge with Tazuna for first watch, seeing as you know how to tree climb much better than your teammates.”

“Yes, Sensei!” Sakura nodded.

“...geez, you’re quickly becoming my most troublesome and favorite student so far.” Kakashi shook his head as he hobbled back into Tazuna’s home.

With that, Sakura ate and slept early to prep for the next day of babysitting the bridge builder. It’d be a long week while they all trained and recovered she needed to be ready for anything.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as she was up the next morning Tazuna was already eating breakfast. Tsunami wrapped up some for her to take. A few days had passed since their arrival.

The plan for the week would be, Tazuna and Sakura would go to the bridge where he would work and she would guard him and his crew of workers. 

This would be the sixth day of them being in Wave. The third time overall she’d helped guard the bridge. While Naruto and Sasuke got to train.

Hours went by as everyone worked, and nothing had happened as usual. Deciding to get some practice in to expand her ever growing chakra reserves, she used the side of the bridge for her chakra training. 

Sakura found the flat surface was entirely different than that of the bark grooves of a tree. While she trained she was approached by Tazuna. “Where’s the blonde and other kid?”

“Training in the trees.” Sakura replied.

“You don’t have to?”

“I am training...but I’m also guarding you and the bridge at the same time because I am farther ahead than them at what they are training at.”

“Really?”

“Yep, so keep up the good work while I make sure none of us are attacked.” Sakura waved him off.

“Tazuna!” One of the workers called out to the bridge builder.

“What is it, Giichi?” Tazuna asked.

“I’ve been doing a lot of thinking recently and...can I stop working on the bridge?” Giichi requested.

“What? Why!? It’s so sudden, we can’t lose another worker already!” Tazuna yelled.

“We’ve been close for awhile now but if we keep going Gato is going to notice. If we all get killed then what’s the point? Why don’t we just...give up?” Giichi looked defeated.

“...I can’t do that.” Tazuna replied. “This is our bridge. We built it together from the start with hopes that it would bring money and resources into our country so that it might thrive once more.”

“But if we lose our lives-” Giichi started before Tazuna cut him off.

“It’s already noon. Let’s stop for the day. Giichi...you don’t have to come anymore.” Tazuna informed the worried worker.

“Done for the day then?” Sakura asked.

“Yeah, but we aren’t going directly home. I need to stop and buy food for lunch.” Tazuna informed her.

“Alright. Let’s head out.” Sakura climbed up over the railing sweat dripping down her face.

“You alright there?” Tazuna asked.

“Just working hard at my training. No need to worry.” Sakura waved his concern off. From there they both started to head for the village where Sakura got to see first had what Gato had done to the people of Wave.

They went to an under stocked market where Tazuna bought food to bring home. On the way back she nearly got pick pocketed before sweeping the man’s legs from under him.

On their way back a child that looked starved approached, Sakura decided to give the boy her leftovers from the morning. “So...this is what Gato has done.” Sakura commented.

“Yes...the adults have given up and the children are fighting to survive. That’s why we need this bridge. As both a way to grow and as a symbol for them to not give up… like we didn’t in order to build it.” Tazuna spoke with frayed hope.

“Don’t give up. We’re here to make sure that you stay safe.” Sakura reassured him.

“You say that, but what if your Sensei recovers and decides to leave us?” Tazuna asked.

“Please, I think he decided to help from the start. If he really thought we were completely out of our league we wouldn't have come at all. He won’t stop now.” Sakura was sure of it.

From there they returned home where they prepared food for lunch. Sakura got both Sasuke and Naruto to take a break and eat. 

They tore at their food with gusto refilling their bodies so they could get back to training as soon as possible. 

Sakura spotted something she hadn’t seen up to that point hanging on the wall of Tazuna’s dining room. “Why do you have a torn picture hanging on the wall?” Sakura asked.

“...it’s my husband.” Tsunami confessed.

“And...the man called the hero of the city.” Tazuna expanded. That’s when Inari got up from his lunch with them and stormed away despite Tsunami’s please for him to stay.

“I’m sorry if I’ve touched on a sore subject.” Sakura apologized.

“It’s not your fault. You didn’t know.” Tazuna sighed, “Inari had a father not related by blood. They were close despite that. He used to laugh back then...before he changed because of what happened to his father. The meaning of courage has been stolen from the people of this island and from Inari since that day.”

“What happened to Inari’s dad?” Naruto asked.

“His name was Kaiza, a fishermen who came here to follow his dreams. After he saved Inari from drowning they became close. It may have been that Inari’s real father died before he knew him. But they became inseparable like a real father and son. Soon he just became part of the family. He was also a dependable man that the people of the island looked to when things got tough. But then Gato came to this city.” Tazuna explained.

“That’s when it happened, huh?” Kakashi guessed. 

“Yes, Kaiza was put to death by Gato in front of everyone. From that day the village and Inari changed.” Tazuna finished. Naruto got up from the table and left the room.

“Where are you going Naruto?” Kakashi asked.

“I’m going to prove it. I’m going to prove that in this world. Heroes do exist!” Naruto vowed. He then left the home. From there they waited but he never came back.

Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, and the rest of the family all went to bed. Each of Team 7 took turns to stay up for him. When Sakura went to be she confirmed he was still training. 

When she woke up the next morning she confirmed that Naruto had still yet to return. The family showed their concern for him, but Kakashi confirmed that he was strong willed. Confirmed from what Sakura had seen over the years and even last night.

It would be Sasuke’s turn to watch over Tazuna today, and Kakashi seemed to be recovered like expected from the full week. 

Kakashi told Sakura that they’d be retrieving Naruto. So rather than eating breakfast she went with Kakashi to find the blonde while they left Sasuke behind. 

They didn’t have to look far to find Naruto up a tree. There were marks all the way up where he had measured his progress. It wasn’t to the top yet but it was high. 

Naruto tried to show his skill only to nearly fall from upside down of the branch he was sticking to. From out of the treeline Sasuke caught Naruto using his own ability to stick to the tree vertically.

“It seems you’ve both progressed to the same level of Sakura in the week I’ve given you. Now let’s head back.” Kakashi instructed. Sasuke had to support the blond all the way back to Tazuna’s home.

When they got back they were greeted by Tazuna who was up for the day, “You really have ended up staying for the full week.” he spoke in surprise.

“‘Those who stray from the path of justice have no courage. But under the wing of a strong leader, cowardice cannot survive’. These are the words from our previous Hokage. This is the way of the Shinobi. They don’t work for wealth alone” Kakashi gave his explanation.

“Told you!” Sakura grinned.

“That you have.” Tazuna nodded.

Then Tazuna headed out with Sasuke while Sakura and Naruto trained. Naruto had progressed even farther and all Sakura was concerned with was getting her chakra levels to a comfortable level.

When Sasuke came back he immediately went into training with Naruto. Sakura was beyond exhausted and headed back to Tazuna’s home where Kakashi was enjoying his book.

Sakura enjoyed lunch and her time of peace. Diavolo had mainly been silent since coming to Nami no Kuni. Sakura was unsure as to why. 

He seemed slightly chatty on the way but since actually being there he just stopped speaking. Instead she tried to have conversation with Kakashi which, she felt, was one sided.

When it had gotten dark Naruto and Sasuke had stumbled in once again with the blonde being supported by the dark haired boy. 

Sasuke informed us that they had both made it to the top but Naruto was too exhausted to move. “Good timing, because this will mark the end of the week. Zabuza or whoever else Gato might have hired might be coming soon. So both of you will protect Tazuna on the bridge tomorrow.”

“Thanks to all of your time and protection the bridge is nearly complete. I’m working hard too!” Tazuna laughed before taking a sip of his beverage. 

Inari slammed the table and looked up with tears in his eyes, “Why do you guys even bother to work so hard!? No matter how much you train, you’re still no match for Gato’s men! No matter what glorious claims you make or how hard you work, when facing someone strong, the weak one will always be the one killed!”

There was a resounding silence around the table from everyone until Naruto spoke up, “Tch, whatever brat I ain’t like you.”

“I’d hate to be like you! You don’t know anything about this country, yet your being so nosy! What the hell do you know about me!? I’m different from you you’re always clowning around and acting cheerful, you don’t know how hard life can be!”

Even Sakura knew when a landmine was being stepped on. She tensed in preparation as Naruto snapped. “So...it’s okay for you to pose as the star of tragedy and cry about it all day long? Just keep on crying forever, you little sissy!”

Naruto then found the strength to storm out. Sakura could only see that ending badly for his body. Inari also got up from the table and headed just outside.

Sakura could see him sitting down on the dock of Tazuna’s home. Then Kakashi passed by her, “You should head off to bed. Naruto won’t be up for guard duty tomorrow, you’ll be subbed in.”

“You going to talk to the kid?” Sakura asked.

“...yeah.”

“Good. See you in the morning Sensei.” Sakura bowed and went off to sleep. In the morning Naruto had come back, but was unable to be woken. 

So Sakura went with Kakashi, Sasuke, and Tazuna for bridge guarding duties to replace Naruto. When they had gotten to the bridge it was foggier than usual. 

Sakura normally guarded the bridge under much clearer days. When they had gotten through the mist they spotted the bodies of Tazuna’s fellow workers injured and bleeding. Strewn about the bridge in a reckless manner.

Tazuna ran over to support one of the workers, “Wh-what happened? What is this?” He asked one of the fallen workers.

“A...monster!” The man got out a breath. Instantly Sakura and the rest of Team 7 that were at the bridge tensed. Sakura looked around her ready for the fight to come.

“Here they come!” Kakashi warned them.

“The mist...this whole time, it’s been Kirigakure no Jutsu this entire time.” Sakura spoke out loud.

“Long time no see Kakashi. I see your still with those brats...oh look the kid is shaking again. Poor boy.” Zabuza’s voice came from the mist. Then all around them clones of Zabuza appeared.

“Shaking with excitement.” Sasuke snarked. Sakura caught the look exchanged between Kakashi and Sasuke before all the clones went down creating a puddle beneath their feet. 

“The boy saw through my Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu. The brat has grown. Don’t think I’ve forgotten about what Pinky did either. Looks like the amount of rivals have grown, eh Haku.”

“They have indeed.” The voice Sakura recognized as the Hunter-nin from before spoke.

“Haku, huh.” Diavolo spoke for what felt like the first time in the past few days.

“Turns out my thinking was right on the mark.” Kakashi spoke, “The one in the mask was Zabuza’s comrade.”

“I’ll fight him.” Sasuke volunteered. “Tricking us with that stupid act...I hate bastards like that the most.”

“I’ll focus on keeping Tazuna safe.” Sakura informed both Kakashi and Sasuke.

“An impressive show of ability. Even if the Mizu Bunshin only have 1/10th the strength of the original...but still very impressive.” Haku praised Sasuke.

“But we have gained the first advantage, go!” Zabuza ordered.

“Yes!” Haku then appeared next to Sasuke as they exchanged blows. Sakura got Tazuna out of the way and Kakashi followed. 

Haku was able to control the water on the bridge, created from the defeated Zabuza clones, to try and attack Sasuke. Only for Sasuke to appear behind the faux Hunter-nin.

Haku tried to dodge Sasuke’s kunai only to meet a foot to the face from Sasuke. The kick knocked Haku back to where Zabuza was standing.

“It looks like I have the advantage in speed.” Sakura overheard Sasuke speak.

“Looks like these ‘brats’ shouldn't be underestimated. Sasuke was the number 1 rookie, followed by the intelligent and talented Sakura, the final one is the loudest brashest and most unpredictable ninja in the village.” Kakashi warned Zabuza.

“Heh...Haku do you realize? At this rate we’ll be driven back.” Zabuza spoke to his partner.

“Yes...we can’t let that happen.” Haku spoke. Then suddenly the water all around Sasuke turned into panes of glass that floated into the air which Haku stepped into. 

All throughout the panes Haku’s image was reflected inside and out. “It’s ice...I’d recognize it anywhere.” Diavolo quickly identified. “He’s trapped, it looks like the Jutsu is being pulled off is keeping the water cold enough to hold the ice in the air.”

Kakashi went to help only to be cut off by Zabuza. “...Your opponent is me...heh, seems familiar huh. Just a warning, against the Jutsu Haku has up your Sasuke is finished.”

“Shall be begin?” Haku directed the question to Sasuke. Then from all the mirrors needles shot out and sliced Sasuke all over his body.

“Sasuke!” Kakashi yelled.

“Don’t get distracted. If you don’t fight me, I have a straight shot to those two.” Zabuza informed Kakashi gesturing to Tazuna and Sakura.

Sakura threw a kunai at the mirrors hoping to break it only for Haku to seemingly deflect it. Only for a shuriken to catch Haku off guard and stab him, knocking him out of one of the mirrors.

“Uzumaki Naruto, has finally arrived!” Sakura heard the telltale voice of her teammate as he appeared in a puff of smoke. “Here I am, to save the day! You know how the story goes. Things look bleak..’til the hero arrives! And then pow! Bye-bye bad guys!”

“Amazing...he really is an unpredictable loudmouth.” Diavolo sounded exasperated. That’s when Zabuza threw back a wave of shuriken backwards at the newly arrived Naruto. 

Only for the shuriken to be knocked out of the air by needles from the set of mirrors Haku was hiding inside. “Haku! What are you doing!?”

“Zabuza-sama, please let me have this boy. I want to fight him my own way.” Haku requested his partner.

“So...you wanted me to keep my hands off him, eh, Haku? How charmingly naive of you...as usual.” Zabuza didn’t have any surprise at the request.

Sakura was surprised to see Naruto already in the middle of all the mirrors with Sasuke. “When did he get in there?” Sakura wondered out loud.

“Uh...right after the one in the mask blocked those shuriken.” Tazuna informed her.

Sakura turned back to the fight inside of all the ice mirror just as Sasuke let out a breath of fire. “That pitiful flame will barely touch my ice mirrors.” Haku informed the two.

“As expected.” Diavolo confirmed inside of Sakura’s head. Naruto created a group of clones to match the amount of mirrors and went to attack each one only to be burst into smoke by Haku.

“How fast!” Sakura watched on as Naruto and Sasuke were knocked back to the ground.

“The Jutsu I’m using is part of the art of teleportation, and the only tool I need to perform it are the mirrors that hold my image. I move so fast that the pair of you may as well be standing still.” Haku informed the group.

“Bloodline limit, huh. Then even my Sharingan couldn't copy what Haku is doing.” Kakashi looked shocked at the reveal.

“I’ve had enough! It can’t end like this! I have a dream to fulfill!” Naruto stood up.

“I find it difficult to embrace the full Shinobi philosophy. I can’t help but would prefer that the pair of you not force me to kill you. However, if you two are going to come at me I shall kill my own heart with my blade, and act as a full fledged Shinobi would.” Haku confessed. “This bridge is a nexus of our destinies…and all of our dreams and futures balance on the edge of a knife. I have my own dreams. Just as you have yours. Please try not to resent me, but I’m willing to do whatever it takes to protect the ones I care about most...to fight, kill, or die to fulfill that person’s dreams. Doing so is my own. To that end I will become a true Shinobi...and kill you both.”

“Hm…” Diavolo let of an interested noise in the back of Sakura’s head.

“They need to get out of there!” Sakura yelled.

“You’re right Sakura, which is why I need to put an end to this.” Kakashi reached up to lift his headband from his eye.

“Heh, using the Sharingan. How obvious and so lacking in finesse!” Zabuza growled. Then before Kakashi could lift up his headband Zabuza charged with a kunai rather than his sword.

Kakashi was able to block the kunai with the palm of his hand taking the hole in the hand. “You asked if the Sharingan is all I can do, but you’re afraid of it Zabuza.”

“A Shinobi’s supreme Jutsu isn’t something that should be shown to an opponent over and over again.” Zabuza tried to press forward.

“Then you should feel honored that you’re the only person to see it twice. There won’t be a third.” Kakashi held Zabuza in place.

“Even if you beat me, you can’t win against Haku! Ever since he was a little kid, I fought him all kinds of fighting styles. Even facing the greatest adversary, he succeeded. Without a heart nor fear of death. A true fighting machine known as a Shinobi. And his Jutsu surpasses even mine. The terrifying ability of a bloodline limit. I gained quite the high quality tool for myself wouldn't you say? Unlike the trash that follow you around.”

“There’s nothing as boring as a man’s bragging. Let’s get this started!” Kakashi freed himself from the kunai and lifted the headband from his eye.

“Now, let’s hold on a second. I’ll use your own words and brag about one more thing. The last time you said this to me…I’ve been waiting to use this line. ‘I’ll tell you this. The same Jutsu won’t work twice on me.’ wasn’t it? I’ve already seen through that trivial system of that eye! In our previous fight, I wasn’t getting beaten without a plan. I had Haku examine every aspect, now he’s come up with a way to defeat it!” With that the mist thickened even further.

“Sakura, protect Tazuna! He might move your way!” Kakashi warned her as he disappeared into the fog.

“Yes, Sensei!” Sakura made sure to keep an eye out. Sakura actively activated Epitaph in preparation. As fast as she could she swapped places with Tazuna, she summoned Queen Crimson and had her Stand strike.

As Zabuza appeared there was a loud crack as Zabuza’s wrist holding his sword snapped. Zabuza let out a small cry of pain, Kakashi then appeared just Zabuza disappeared into the fog. “That’s twice now...just how fast are you girl?”

“Sakura don’t move an inch!” Kakashi warned.

“Guess I need to finish this as fast as possible.” Zabuza grunted out.

“You keep saying that...but you don’t know what that means. I have faith in my team. In their strengths and in Naruto’s unpredictability. Sasuke is also one of Konohagakure’s most worthy heirs to the most superior bloodline!” Kakashi spoke into the mist.

“You don’t mean…?”

“That’s right, his full name is Uchiha Sasuke. He’s a ninja genius who carries the bloodline limit of the Uchiha clan!”

“The sole survivor of that clan, huh. So he might just be able to be named as Haku’s equel. To think two of your brats can be so powerful.”

“Do you truly believe that after all the hardships that I’ve survived in this world armed with the Sharingan only? I too was once a member of the assassin corps. I’ll show you the kind of Shinobi I once was. Not something I learned with the Sharingan, but my own true art!”

That’s when Sakura and Diavolo felt something they never had before. A sense of pure evil washed over the bridge and through them. “What is this feeling!” Diavolo shook Sakura out of the trance she seemed to be put into.  
“Zabuza, can you hear me? Neither of us has time to waste. This might not suit your style but let’s end the fun and finish this now!” Kakashi unsealed a scroll.

“Hmph, sounds interesting. What can you do in this situation? Well? Show me, Kakashi!” Zabuza yelled from inside the mist.

The presence of the evil had yet to let up in any way. Sakura was sure it was coming from the other side of the bridge where Naruto, Sasuke, and Haku were. 

Kakashi slammed his hands down onto the ground after performing a speedy amount of hand seals. The ground cracked at his feet before Sakura heard something happening in the mist. There was tearing growling and gnashing.

“What exactly are we hearing?” Tazuna asked.

“I’m not sure...but I think it’s a good thing?” Sakura questioned.

“When your eyes and ears have let you down. You can always follow your nose.” Kakashi spoke vaguely.

Then the mist seemed to clear somewhat. Across the bridge from them Zabuza was being bitten by all shapes and sizes of dogs. Each holding on with their teeth to Zabuza.

“Your eyes were shut in the mist. This summon is specifically designed for tracking. It’s why I went out of my way to bleed when you stabbed at me. My ninja pups wouldn't miss it. My blood is on you! The fog is lifting. I can see your future...your future is death.” Kakashi spoke with complete confidence. 

“You say me future is death? I’ve had enough of your bluffs.” Zabuza still stood despite all the dogs biting into him.

“Who’s bluffing now? There’s no way out, face it. You are going to die. Zabuza, you’ve had your fun. Your actions when you became a missing-nin were reported to Konoha. We know about the coup you staged and failed in attempting. You’ve been trying to raise funds for a second attempt. That’s why you’d work for a worm like Gato.” Kakashi explained as he held his own wrist as blue light emanated from his fist.

Sakura heard the sound of chirping birds in the air as she watched Kakashi prepare a Jutsu. “What’s happening?” Tazuna asked.

“I think we’ve won?” Sakura guessed.

“You’re a loose cannon. The man you are trying to kill, Tazuna is the heart and spirit of this place. The bridge you are trying to prevent him from building is this lands last hope. You’re willing to sacrifice this village and everyone in it just to advance your own ambitions. That is not what a true Shinobi does.” Kakashi charged up whatever he was preparing.

“Spare me the civics lesson and philosophy. I’m fighting for my own ideals, and I’m not about to stop.” Zabuza stood firm.

“I’ll say this once more. Give up. Your future is death.” Kakashi then charged forward, the dogs disappearing in a puff of smoke, as Kakashi ran to Zabuza only for Haku to dive through the mist and in front of Kakashi’s attack. 

Sakura watched as Kakashi’s arm went clean through the chest of Zabuza’s young partner. Blood was splashed on Zabuza and Kakashi, pooling beneath both of their feet.

“Zabuza-sama…” Haku breathed.

“...you said my future was death...you missed again Kakashi.” Zabuza spoke calmly. Around them all the mist faded completely. 

Sakura could finally see Naruto and Sasuke from where she was on the bridge. She hadn’t realized when the evil presence had vanished but she couldn't feel it now.

“Isn’t that the boy in the mask?” Tazuna asked. Sakura looked at Haku again to see that indeed Haku was missing his mask.

“Heh, that was brilliant, Haku. I really did find a treasure in that gutter. To think that he’d grant me this marvelous chance in the end!” Zabuza reached for the giant sword on his back.

Kakashi jumped back towards where Sakura and Tazuna where with Haku held in both his arms as he pulled the first from the boy’s chest. “HAKU!” Natuto yelled.

“You were able to get away because poor Haku was already...dead.” Zabuza spoke.

“Naruto stay out of this! This is my fight!” Kakashi yelled to the blonde. Sakura looked over and saw Naruto fight himself to stay still.

“Naruto, where’s Sasuke?” Sakura asked not seeing him. Only to receive a grimace and silence in return. Sakura felt the shock reach her core at the news.

“Focus Kakashi! Don’t let yourself be distracted!” Zabuza charged both Kakashi and the body of Haku. When he got near them he received a kick to the midsection for his trouble.

“I’ll stay with you if you want to go check...that way you won’t have to disobey your Sensei’s orders.” Tazuna spoke to Sakura. With that she started to run with Tazuna in toe.

When she got to Sasuke she summoned Queen Crimson. “Time erasure doesn’t work backwards. No matter how much you want to try, you can’t erase the mistakes you’ve already made with Queen Crimson.” Diavolo spoke to her.

“...I have an idea.” Sakura spoke. With that she had Queen Crimson pull ouch each needle from Sasuke’s body with precision that no normal human could pull off. 

Then when they were all out she had Queen Crimson reach into his body where his heart was...only to find it already beating. “He’s alive!” Sakura spoke with shock.

Sakura quickly cut the bottom of her dress and tied them around the vital areas on Sasuke that he was leaking blood from. “Well he’s certainly made a mess out of you...what a pity, Zabuza.”

Sakura looked at the far end of the bridge to see a short man with a cane. “Gato...what are you doing here? And why did you bring all of them?” Zabuza asked. Sakura then noticed all the men with weapons behind the now identified Gato.

“There’s been a slight change of plan, Zabuza...or of your plans, anyway. This is what I had in mind all along. You’re going to die demon...here and now.” Gato informed the still living Zabuza, Diavolo already knew this would end badly for the rich man.

“What!?” Zabuza yelled.

“You must have guessed, I never intended to pay you. It’s such a bother hiring a skilled Shinobi affiliated with one of the top villages. It’s expensive and they tend to have friends who object when I betray and kill them. It’s so much simpler to hire missing-nin. Renegades like yourself. No one cares what I do to your kind once the job is done. All of you ninjas are so eager to fight each other. Once you’ve worn each other down common thugs can finish you off. It’s a great business plan. Efficient and inexpensive. My mistake was hiring you in the first place. Calling yourself a demon of Kirigakure is just plain false advertising! You’re no demon more like a baby demon...if that.” Gato gloated.

“The shape you're in we’ll take you down without even breaking a sweat!” One of the thugs yelled from the crowd. That’s when Epitaph activated for an unknown reason to Sakura.

In the image it showed Gato kicking the corpse of Haku in the face. Haku...who had faked the death of Sasuke...who had given Sakura a chance to save her teammate. Someone who had died to protect their own partner with his own life.

Before she had realized it she was already in front of Gato during erased time. Sakura prepared Queen Crimson and let time flow as normal. 

Before Gato could even realize what had happened Queen Crimson had chopped Gato at the top of the nose splitting the top of his head from the rest of his body.

The top of Gato skull was sent into the crowd of thugs as blood spurted from where the top of Gato’s face used to be. 

Sakura knelt down to pick up Haku and Queen Crimson tore through the crowd like an invisible force of nature. 

She didn’t see the looks of anyone on the bridge, only looking for where she needed to move. When she was in front of Zabuza she laid Haku’s body down at his feet.

“You’re work here is done...Haku...was a good person.” Sakura spoke with a hitch in her voice.

“Just as Gato was using me...I was using Haku. Didn’t you hear? It’s a Shinobi’s lot in life. All of us are either users...tools...or even both. I didn’t value Haku for himself...or how good of a person he was. Only that he had blood I could use and his talent. I apologize for nothing.” Zabuza looked battered and bruised. He was bleeding from all over his body and both arms hung limply at his side.

“How can you say that!” Naruto yelled. “He was your partner...your comrade for years! How can you mean any of that!” Naruto tried to move only to be stopped by Kakashi.

“Naruto...it’s over...the fighting is over, besides-” Kakashi was interrupted by Naruto’s yells once again.

“Shut up! He’s still my enemy!” Naruto pointed at the missing-nin. “He really cared about you! He was devoted to you! But you think that’s just nothing, that he was nothing! You don’t feel a thing! Are you really that heartless! Is that how you get when your powers are as strong as you are?!” A tear fell down Naruto’s face. “He gave his life for you! He died...without any of his dreams coming true...To die as his tool...that’s too much...too cruel.”

“...kid...you don’t need to say anymore.” Sakura looked up to see Zabuza with tears in his own eyes, “It pained him to fight with you. Haku fought not just for me...he fought for you guys too. He was too kind...as Pinky here got wise to. I’m glad I was able to face you all...I’ve learned something...a Shinobi is still human. We may not be able to become emotionless tools all the time.” Zabuza then fell down, possibly from blood loss and passed out.

“Just another person brought down by their own weakness.” Diavolo spoke from inside Sakura’s mind. Before she could say something back Tazuna had gotten her attention.

“Hey! That kid finally woke up over here!” Naruto and Sakura rushed back over to Sasuke and Tazuna while Kakashi stood over Zabuza.

From the bridge the villagers from the town had arrived. Inari leading the charge only to discover the bloody remains of the bridge. 

The thugs were strewn all about in a mass pile of bodies. The small body of Gato lay down stomach first missing the top of his head. 

Above them...it started to snow, as it came down the white flurries disintegrated in the thick blood it fell into. With help from the village Sasuke received proper medical help as did Zabuza.

Naruto and Sakura had dug a grave for Haku. It was in the clearing by Tazuna’s house in front of the scarred tree left over from Naruto’s multiple climbs.

Team 7 stayed in Tazuna’s home for the next two weeks while Sasuke recovered. Tazuna in that time had finally finished the bridge. 

In that time Sasuke revealed to the other members of the team that he had awakened his Sharingan during his fight against Haku. 

When given the details of what happened after he was out he didn’t say all that much, but each day in the morning Sakura knew he went to the grave of Haku to pay his own respects.

Zabuza while not fully recovered had woken up in that time and ransacked the home of Gato for anything he could find. Then without saying any goodbyes left without a trace.

On their final day before leaving all of Team 7 went to pay their final respects at the grave of Haku. It was then that Naruto asked a question, “Kakashi-Sensei...was Zabuza right...in a way?”

“About what?” Kakashi asked for clarification.

“About how a ninja should be.” Naruto illuminated.

“Ninja are not supposed to seek their reason to exist. It’s important that they exist as a tool for their village. It’s the same in Konohagakure.”

“Is that what it really means to be a true ninja? Ugh...I don’t like that at all.” Naruto grumbled.

“Do you really believe that too?” Sasuke asked.

“Well...no. And that’s why all we ninjas live our lives with that ideal always bubbling beneath the surface of our minds, always disturbing us. Just like Zabuza and that boy.” Kakashi spoke into the wind.

“That’s it...I’ve made up my mind y’know! I’m going to follow my own way of the ninja! My own Nindo!” Naruto promised.

From there Team 7 said their goodbyes to Tazuna, Inari, and Tsunami. “Thanks to you our bridge has finally been completed but...we’re going to miss you all.” Tazuna confessed.

“Thank you for your hospitality and everything else you’ve provided us with.” Kakashi thanked the family.

“Now, now, Tazuna-ochan, we might stop by and visit again one day!” Naruto grinned.

“You...better!” Inari spoke with big teary eyes.

“Don’t let it get you down Inari! It’s okay to cry if you really want to!” Naruto encouraged the boy.

“I’m not gonna cry! But it’s alright if you do Naruto Nii-chan!” Inari yelled.

“I wont…” Naruto turned around. “See you later…” Naruto spoke without looking back. Sakura caught Naruto with tears streaming down his face.

With that all of them used the now built bridge as a way out of Nami no Kuni and back to Konohagakure. “Okay! Once we get home I’m going to have Iruka-Sensei treat me to some ramen to celebrate the completion of this mission! Then, I’m going to tell Konohamaru of my bravery!”

“I don’t think I’m brave enough to tell my parents about this mission...I’ll just tell them it was a success and leave it at that.” Sakura confessed.

“Brave enough!? How can you say that when you went all super fast and beat up all of Gato’s men like. Pow! Boom! Squish!” Naruto punched and kicked at the air.

“Yeah...I kind of lost it…” Sakura scratched the side of her cheek.

“Is that what that was…” Kakashi looked at her with both concern and good humor.

“How did you get over to Gato so fast anyway? It was totally different than anything I’ve ever seen.” Naruto asked.

“That’s enough questions for now. We should focus on heading back, we don’t want to get caught off guard on our way home.” Kakashi refocused Naruto.

It took them only a day to get back, not having to travel with a civilian with them. Kakashi delivered the report himself while the rest of Team 7 stood at attention.

The Hokage hearing the full story paid them for completing a B-Rank rather than the C-Rank intended from the start. 

He let them all know that it would go down in their record as a B-Rank. When they were all dismissed Kakashi informed them that they’d be taking a break from missions for awhile. 

He would contact them again when they could assemble at their usual spot.After that Sakura went home to inform her parents she was back. 

Since it was dark by the time she got back she caught them both at home. Sakura spent dinner going over some of the details of the mission. 

She left out the dangerous bits and instead focused on Nami no Kuni as a place and Tazuna’s family. She also showed off the fact that she could stick to walls with her chakra now.

When dinner had finished she headed to her room. As soon as she swapped into her pajamas and went to bed, she found herself feeling more than grateful that she was in her own bed. From there it didn’t take long for her to fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Kakashi had come to Sakura’s home on June 24th, to let her know that they would all meet up that afternoon to start up missions once more.

She prepared to set out on a smaller, less tense mission for the day. Sakura would be glad if they didn’t have a mission like the one before for a long time.

Sakura met up at their usual spot first, followed by Sasuke and Naruto who greeted her from afar with his usual loud tone. 

When both Sasuke and Naruto spotted each other they went silent. Sakura had realized that they had been like that the entire trip back to the village. 

She hoped that the break from one another would have fixed the issue...or whatever it was, but her hopes had been for not. 

They all waited there for an hour before Sakura just chose to sit down. Kakashi would arrive whenever he wanted. So she didn’t want to tire herself out by standing all day.

Meanwhile the two boys had kept up with the silent treatment. It was 2 hours later before Kakashi showed up with his usual greeting. “Good morning everyone! I’m afraid I got lost on the way here.”

“Didn’t you say you always showed up when you meant to?” Sakura asked not even bother to be as mad as Naruto.

“Did I? I can’t remember. Anyway, mission time.” Kakashi shrugged.

“What kind of mission or we doing this time Kakashi-Sensei!? Something action packed like last time? A mission that I can use my true power to overcome?!” Naruto asked.

“Who knows...we’ll have to go to the mission desk to find out won’t we.” Kakashi dismissed Naruto’s question. Sakura caught the look directed at both her and Sasuke.

While he was just standing there Kakashi had started to walk to the mission desk. Sakura had followed along with Sasuke. “We’re leaving!” Sakura called back to the blonde.

“AH! Don’t leave without me!” Naruto yelled while running after them.

“You’re loud!” Sakura yelled.

“Tsk…” Sasuke licked his tongue.

When they got to the mission desk the only one available for a team with a build like there was a D-Rank dealing with a rat infestation. 

The mission went well...aside from Sakura having to save Naruto from having his nose bitten and contracting a deadly disease. They’d gotten rid of the nest and dealt with all the rats.

At one point a bee hive had been knocked over in Naruto’s exuberance causing him to be stung by bees. The only one that seemed to have any bad luck was Naruto.

With that done they returned with a completed mission and got paid. When they were leaving the mission desk Sasuke spit out a comment. “It would have been less of a business if you hadn’t overdone it.”

“That does it! Sasuke!” Naruto went to charge at his teammate only to be held back by Sakura.

“After a mission like we just had, you’d think your team work would be better. It feels like now it’s non existent.” Kakashi commented.

“You tell him Kakashi! You’re the one that keeps messing up our teamwork. Sasuke!” Naruto yelled at Sasuke’s back.

“He was talking to you idiot. If you are so sick of being in me debt why don’t you just get better than me.” Sasuke looked back.

“Is that what this is about? A debt? What did you get saved? We all helped each other on the mission. There’s no reason to feel all weird about it just cause Sasuke fake died.” Sakura really wanted to strangle the two of them.

When she looked to their supposed team captain he was busy looking up into the sky at some birds. Some help he was. “Okay...that’s it. We’ll call it a day for now. I’ve got to hand in my report for today’s mission.”

“Then I’m going home.” Sasuke started to walk away.

“Kakashi...we did a D-Rank. Is there anything to really say other than...maybe a few hiccups?” Sakura asked.

“Well...one can never be too detailed in their report.” Kakashi seemed to smile through his sentence.

“I’d hate to be the one who’s job ends up having to read that report.” Sakura shivered. When she looked back Kakashi was gone.

“Hey Sakura, looks like it’s just the two of us left.” Naruto grinned.

“Yeah...well why not. I’ve been practicing nonstop since we’ve had a break from missions. Our first day back and the day ends short. What do you want to do?” Sakura asked.

“Eh!? It worked?” Naruto seemed shocked before flicking his head backwards. “...is that a fake rock…? What kind of rock has the shape of a box and eye holes! Get out from there!” Naruto yelled at the obviously fake rock.

Sakura watched as three children climbed out from below the box. “Leave it to the man I have acknowledged as being almost my equal! Your skills rival my own!” The boy in the long blue scarf yelled.

“Oh...it’s you guys...what’s up with all the goggles?” Naruto asked.

“Well...since you’re our idol we’re copying the style you used to wear!” The scarfed one claimed. Naruto...an idol the thought was enough to keep Sakura up at night. Spare the children please.

“Okay~...” Naruto let out a breath.

“What do you mean ‘okay~’ suddenly acting all cool! You too good for us!?” The one in the scarf yelled...which seemed to be all he had been doing thus far.

“Well, what do you want from me?” Naruto asked.

“We’ll show you boss! Can you come with us now?” The girl of the group asked.

“Nope! Sakura and I have free time from missions so we might just hang out.” Naruto informed them.

“Now hold on...why don’t you introduce us Naruto.” Sakura stopped Naruto.

“Eh? Okay...the one in the glasses is Udon, Moegi is the girl, and Konohamaru is the Hokage’s grandson.” Naruto informed her.

“...the Hokage’s grandson...idolizes you...what a world.” Sakura didn’t know what to think anymore.

“Who’s the chick?” Konohamaru asked.

“...please don’t refer to me as a chick. Just call me Sakura. I’m Naruto’s teammate.” Sakura introduced herself to the group.

“Nice to meet you!” Moegi greeted. While Udon bowed.

“So...what were you guys planning on asking Naruto to do?” Sakura knelt down to their level.

“Well...we wanted to play ninja cause Naruto promised us that he would!” Konohamaru informed her.

“Ninja...so it’d be a real ninja playing fake ninja with kids...heh. Sounds fun. It won’t exactly be practice but it might kill time!” Sakura stretched out her arms.

“You want to play with these three?” Naruto asked.

“Sure? They seem kind enough.” Sakura nodded.

“Fine~ I guess I can play with you all. We’ll give you a head start!” Naruto acquiesced. With that the three children ran off only for Konohamaru to bump into someone and fall over.

Sakura rushed over to help him up only for the person Konohamaru to pick him up by the scarf, “Gee. That hurt.”

“Konohamaru!” Naruto yelled.

“Knock it off, you’re going to get in trouble as it is!” A girl behind the boy in the purple makeup and black bunraku costume. The girl was a sandy blonde with a giant fan on her back and four pigtails tied in her hair.

“I’d listen to her, not for nothing but that’s the Hokage’s grandson you’re holding. From your headbands I can see you’re from Sunagakure. As allies this might end with an international incident.”

“Yeah! Put him down you big ape!” Naruto yelled.

“Dammit Kankuro, knock it off now!” The girl yelled.

“Fine, fine, I just wanted to play with him a little while we were waiting. He did run into me.” The now identified Kankuro set Konohamaru down. The boy ran behind Naruto.

“What exactly are you doing here anyway?” Sakura asked.

“Do you not know? Konohagakure is hosting the Chunin exams this year. We’re here to take part.” The girl informed Sakura.

“Oh...that would be around this time...we’re hosting this time. I’m really out of date since we’ve been on that mission. May I ask who you are?” Sakura looked at the two. That’s when Epitaph signaled her in. “I’d also like to know about the one in the tree over there...I’d prefer it if he didn’t hide while we’re having a conversation.”

“Gaara!” Kankuro yelled in surprise. Sure enough upside down on the branch of the tree exactly where Epitaph predicted was a red headed boy with a gourd on his back.

“So you’ve spotted me. Kankuro you know better than to lose control in a quarrel with children. Have you forgotten why we came here?” Gaara looked down on his...possible teammate? Sakura didn’t know yet.

“They started it! The little one slammed into me!” Kankuro tried to defend himself.

“Shut up, or I’ll kill you.” Gaara snapped without raising his voice.

“You’re right Gaara...I was out of line.” Kankuro stuttered.

“We’re sorry okay Gaara.” The girl apologized to Gaara.

“Sorry about my teammates.” Gaara looked at Sakura before dropping down next to Kankuro. “I know we’re a little early but we didn’t come here to play around.”

“I swear it won’t happen again!” Kankuro looked scared.

“Let’s go.” Gaara ordered.

“Wait!” Sakura stopped them.

“Yes?” Gaara turned around.

“I’ve already tried to ask for all your names, but I’ve only learned about two of you. Only your first names at that.” Sakura explained.

“...we don’t have surnames. But as we are all related and with our father being the Kazekage...I suppose it would have to be Sabaku. You know Kankuro no Sabaku, this is my sister Temeri no Sabaku, and I am Gaara no Sabaku.”

“The Kazekage’s children!?” Sakura reacted in shock. This could have gone really bad.

“Yes, which is why I expected my siblings to act with the appropriate decorum expected of us.” Gaara spoke with the same coldness as ever.

“...what’s a Chunin exam?” Naruto asked.

“Did you only catch up there!?” Sakura face palmed.

“You don’t know? Okay well I’ll explain it.” Temari stepped forward, “Junior ninja are sent from all villages that have any, to compete against one another.”

“Why test...together?” Naruto asked.

“To maintain the best of the best from all villages. Also to foster a friendship that might come from a competitive match. Of course it can also be used to keep the balance of power between the lands.”

“Hey, Konohamaru maybe I should enter this Chunin exam thing too myself!” Naruto turned to the Hokage’s grandson.

“She’s explaining something! Pay attention!” Sakura forcibly turned Naruto’s head back to Temari. “Sorry for him, he’s feral.”

“If that’s all, let’s go.” Gaara ordered. With that the sand siblings left.

Sakura looked up into the tree, “You going to come down now?”

Sasuke jumped down, “You look like you had it handled. You even found out everything I needed to know.”

“Huh!? What are you doing here?” Naruto asked.

“It’s not important. I thought you might have needed help and I just happened to be coming this way.” Sasuke gave away nothing. “Do you think it’s likely that Kakashi would recommend us to take the exam?” Sasuke asked Sakura.

“...Who can say. We did complete a B-Rank with all of us coming out alright. Don’t expect anything. We’re not even a year in. I can guarantee that there will be Genin with a lot more experience than we have. It would be dumb of the other villages to not send Genin already at Chunin level.”

“Hn.” Was all Sasuke said before walking away.

“...as fun as ninja might have been...I’m thinking about heading home to. I’ve got a bad feeling in my gut…” Sakura informed Naruto.

“Okay…” Naruto drew in the sand with his finger. With that Sakura headed home where the bad feeling never left.

On the morning of July 5th Kakashi dropped by in the morning once more and told Sakura to meet the team at the usual place on the bridge. 

The bad feeling had solidified in the weeks leading up to that point. All of her emotions coming to a head on that morning. Sakura quickly got dressed and headed to the bridge.

She as usual was the first one there. Followed by Sasuke and Naruto. Each of them knew the drill by then. Though it didn’t stop Naruto from complaining. “How can this be allowed! How can Kakashi tell us all to meet here and then make us wait! I didn’t even get to wash my face for brush my teeth.”

“Idiot you should have done that before you left anyway.” Sasuke chimed in.

“Morning everyone, sorry I’m late today I wandered a bit from the path of life.” Kakashi spoke from on top of the gate to the bridge.

“You’re early?!” Sakura yelled in shock, “...No wait. You’re late but you’re earlier than usual!”

“I heard I was early. So I will take it as such.” Kakashi hopped down onto the bridge, “Well anyway, this is sudden but...I’ve nominated all three of you for the Chunin exams.”

“...oh.” Sakura let an involuntary noise.

“Aw, you almost had us Sensei. Good joke!” Naruto grumbled.

“Here are your applications.” Kakashi pulled out three pieces of paper.

“I love you Kakashi-Sensei!” Naruto dove onto Kakashi.

“Hey stop! Let go of me!” Kakashi tried to pry him off. While Kakashi was struggling Sakura and Sasuke got their applications. Naruto was given his and let go, “Anyway this is just a nomination. Whether you take the exam or not is up to you. If you wish to take it you have to sign that form and turn it in by 4:00 PM at room 301...well...that’s all.” Kakashi informed them before disappearing into the wind.

Naruto celebrated as the three of them crossed the bridge. “Weren't you saying there would be strong people for the exam? We might just get the chance to prove how great we are!”

“Yes, it would be a way to prove how talented we can be...on one of the grandest stages possible.” Sakura agreed.

“Heh.” Sasuke seemed excited in his own way.

Sakura signed the application when she got home. She at least three new ninja from Suna that would be in the exam. 

That was something, however she wasn’t sure if she could keep her Stand powers a secret if she was going to be in the exam. 

Diavolo had gone into the background of her mind again, so she was unsure about his input on he felt about everything. 

She assumed that he’d be against it but as he hadn’t said anything, she guessed she’d power forward with the rest of her team. 

The next morning she found Sasuke already waiting in front of the academy. Sakura greeted him and he nodded back at her in his own greeting.

Not too long later Naruto had arrived out of breath and holding his application out to her. It turned out he didn’t know where to sign it so he needed to ask her.

It was at times like that, that Sakura was unsure where the balance of his brain was. He could overcome some things with little to no problem. 

But there were seemingly random and arbitrary walls and gaps in Naruto’s knowledge that she just couldn't seem to make sense of.

When they finally headed inside they made it past the crowds of other Genins around them of all ages and sizes. 

Sakura had been right when she thought that some of these Genin had much more experience than her but she wasn’t expecting full grown adults. 

The fact that they were here must have meant that they were...objectively bad if it didn’t happen to them by now. 

When they reached the second floor they watched as two Genin’s blocked off a room that said 301 at the top. 

Sakura was confused, she turned to Sasuke and held up her first to fingers and mouthed the word “Second?” He signed back to her giving her the code for Genjutsu. Sakura snapped her fingers getting the trick immediately.

Then they all watched as a boy in a green bodysuit was knocked to the ground by the two guarding the door. Followed by a girl with two buns who got smacked to the floor.

The Genin with bandages on his face spoke up for the crowd. “Listen up! We’re being kind to you. The Chunin exam is very difficult and we’ve already failed 3 times so far. There are some who made it past the exam, only to give up the life of a Shinobi, while others have died. We’ve seen it all! Besides that Chunin often lead a group when they get assigned as unit captain. The responsibility for missions and dead ninja rest on their shoulders. And yet you weaklings have the nerve to apply? We’re saving a step by weeding out the obvious losers beforehand.”

His teammate beside him had stayed silent the entire time. It seemed he wasn’t one for talking. Sasuke moved forward and both Sakura and Naruto kept up with him.

“I agree...but...you’d better let me through. Also drop that Genjutsu, we’re headed to the third floor.” Sasuke moved to the front of the crowd in front of both Genin blocking the way to the stairs hidden by illusion.

“So you noticed, huh.” The silent Genin up to that point spoke.

“It was easy, right Sakura. You noticed first. As soon as we came up here you brought up the fact that we were only on the second floor.” Sasuke grinned.

“Yep!” Naruto chimed in. “Sakura is quick to notice stuff like that!” Just behind the two Genin the illusion dropped from view revealing the stairs.

“Hey not bad...but just seeing through it isn’t...enough!” The Genin went for a side kick while Sasuke went for a high. 

Then as Sakura expected the one in the green bodysuit from before blocked both attacks with a high speed. “Hey! That’s not what we agreed on. You’re the one who insisted we should avoid drawing attention to ourselves.” A male Hyuuga spoke to the one in green.

“But…” The one in green spoke before looking at Sakura with a blush. Sakura knew that look. It was one that she was used to on Naruto’s face back before they became teammates. Sure he still tried to date her...but it had lessened dramatically from before.

To see that look on another person’s face sent chills down her spine. The memories of all those times rushed back to her in a single wave. He then approached her after giving a determined pump of his arm.

“Hi, my name is Rock Lee. So you’re Sakura...would you like to go out with me? I’ll protect you with my life!” Lee flashed a thumbs up while winking as his teeth sparkled.

“Sorry no, you’re not my type…” Sakura waved him off. Lee then slumped at the rejection. The Hyuuga from before approached as well.

“Hey you! What’s your name?” The Hyuuga asked Sasuke.

“It’s common courtesy to give your own name first.” Sasuke evaded.

“You’re a rookie aren't you? How old are you?” The Hyuuga tried again.

“I don’t have to answer you.” Sasuke fended him off.

“Alright...enough of all this. We have to get to room 301.” Sakura started to pull both Naruto and Sasuke ahead. 

The third floor opened up into a more open area when they arrived they all heard a voice from above them.

“Hey you! With the scowl wait up!” Lee had somehow gotten above them.

“What is it?” Sasuke asked.

“Will you fight me? Right here?” Lee asked.

“A fight? Right now?” Sasuke asked.

“Yes.” Lee then hopped down from above and landed in front of Team 7. “My name is Rock Lee. When you want to learn someone’s name, you should introduce yourself first right? Uchiha Sasuke!”

“So you know…” Sasuke seemed amused.

“I want to fight you!” Lee got into a Taijutsu stance. “I want to test my Taijutsu against the last survivor of the genius ninja clan! Besides…” Lee then winked at Sakura. “You’re like an angel.”

“Still not interested, and your skill in a fight won’t change how I feel.” Sakura informed him.

“Aw...you don’t have to be mean…” Lee sighed.

“Challenging me, even knowing about the Uchiha clan. Frankly you’re a fool. You’re about to learn what it means to be an Uchiha...bushy brows.” Sasuke seemed to accept the fight.

“Are you sure Sasuke? We still have the entire Chunin exam ahead of us? Should you really be expending energy in a fight?” Sakura asked.

“Yeah, don’t bother Sasuke! I’ll take care of bushy brows myself, just give me 5 minutes.” Naruto bragged.

“That’s not what I meant!” Sakura pointed at Naruto.

“I have no interest in fighting you...only Uchiha.” Lee told Naruto.

“Dammit! I’m sick of hearing about Sasuke all the time! It’s annoying the hell out of me!” Naruto yelled as he charged Lee. 

Naruto threw a punch only Sakura was there in between both Genin. She deflected both Naruto and Lee’s counter by grabbed onto both of their wrists. 

“Enough! I was already unsure about letting Sasuke fight, so I definitely don’t want you charging into a fight that someone else clearly doesn’t want!” Sakura chastised Naruto.

“That speed...how…” Lee looked confused. He looked down at his wrist which was being held by Sakura and pulled away confusedly before shaking it.

“...even if I wanted to...Sakura is right. Fighting you can come in the exam. Just make sure to get that far!” Sasuke pointed at Lee.

“...Fine. It would be a good place to show off my skill as the strongest Genin in Konoha.” Lee declared

“Sounds fun.” Sasuke grinned.

“So this is where you’ve been Lee?” A turtle moved into the room. “You have 30 minutes left to turn in your application. Your teammates are waiting!”

“A...talking turtle…?” Sakura asked.

“Sorry! I got distracted! I wanted to prove my skills against that of the last Uchiha.” Lee bowed to the turtle.

“Even so! You have separated from your team when they need you to proceed. I hope you prepared yourself for the consequences!” The turtle snapped.

“Yes sir.” Lee nodded.

“Then he’s all yours Gai-Sensei!” The turtle spoke as a puff of smoke popped into existence on top of the turtle.

“AH! The exuberance of youth! All of you are filled with it!” A man matching the appearance of Lee appeared from the turtle from haircut to green bodysuit.

“Another intense guy came out!” Naruto yelled. “His brows are even more powerful than Lee’s! I’ve never seen anything like it in my life!”

“HEY! Don’t mock Gai-Sensei!” Lee defended his teacher.

“Shut up! I’m at a loss for reaction cause bizarre things keep happening one after another!” Naruto screamed.

“What did you-” Lee started before he was interrupted by Gai.

“Hey Lee!” Gai waved at his student.

“Yes sir?”

“YOU DUMB IDIOT!” Gai slapped Lee to the ground.

“WHAT!?” Sakura was as shocked as the rest of her team as seeing what was going on.

“Lee...you…” Gai looked down at his student.

“Sensei!” Both student and teacher seemed to start crying. “I...I…”

“That’s enough Lee! Don’t say another word!” Gai embraced his student as they both cried and hugged.

“SENSEI!”

“It’s alright Lee. Mistakes and youth go hand in hand.” Gai assured his student.

“You’re too kind Sensei.” Lee looked up at Gai. Then Gai seemed to look at Team 7.

“He’s made eye contact.” Sakura informed both of her teammates.

“By the way...how is Kakashi doing?” Gai asked.

“You know Kakashi?” Sasuke asked.

“Do I know him? Heh, People call us eternal rivals.” Gai appeared behind them. It seemed Epitaph didn’t even want to warn her about him doing that. “By the way my record is 50 wins and 49 losses. I’m stronger than Kakashi.”

“See! Isn’t Gai Sensei awesome!” Lee enthused from back near the turtle.

“I’m sorry if Lee caused you any trouble. Out of consideration of my face, please forgive him.” Gai looked at Team 7. “You should all head up to the classroom now. Do your best, Lee! Farewell the rest of you!”

“Yes, sir!” Lee yelled up at his Sensei, “Well then…prepare yourself for the exams!” Lee then jumped up to the floor above. Leaving them all there.

“So...you felt part of his blow...how strong is he?” Sasuke asked.

“He was holding back, he was serious about not wanting to fight Naruto. If I were to guess...power wise? He might be stronger than you.” Sakura informed him.

“Tsk. I’ll knock him flat during the exams...if he can even make it that far.” Sasuke clicked his tongue. “Well...in any case these Chunin exams are getting more and more interesting.”

“Alright! Let’s get to it!” Naruto yelled.

From there they all headed to room 301, where outside they caught sight of Kakashi waiting for them. “All of you made it, then I’m glad to say you all qualified.”

“What do you mean?” Sakura asked.

“Only 3 person squads can take the exam. So...if one of you backed out you wouldn't be allowed to take the exam. But...since you’re all here you don’t have to worry about that.” Kakashi shrugged. “So, I just want to say I’m proud of all of you. Now go in there and do your best.”

“You got it Sensei!” Naruto grinned. Sakura and Sasuke pushed open the doors to room 301 to see so many ninjas cramped into one classroom.

As they made it further into the room Sasuke was jumped from behind by Ino. “Sasuke-kun! You’re late! I’ve been eagerly waiting for you ever since I heard that I could see you for the first time in a long time.”

Sakura hid behind Naruto not wanting to deal with Ino at this point. When Ino caught sight of her she lost a bit of her teasing attitude and let go of Sasuke.

“So...you guys are taking this troublesome exam too?” Shikamaru and Choji appeared from the crowd.

“Hey! It’s the idiot trio!” Naruto smiled.

“Stop calling us that.” Shikamaru sighed, “How troublesome.”

“Yahoo~! Looks like we found you guys!” Sakura heard the gruff voice of Kiba. Who approached them from the crowd. Akamaru was still on his head as usual and he was flanked by both Hinata and Shino.

“H-hello…” Hinata greeted.

“My,my, everyone is here.” Kiba commented.

“Man...you guys too?” Shikamaru asked.

“I see...this means all 9 Genin rookies are taking the exam! I wonder how far we’ll all get...huh Sasuke-kun.” Kiba grinned.

“Mighty confident aren’t we Kiba.” Sasuke replied.

“We trained lots, so we won’t be losing to you guys!” Kiba bragged.

“Shut up! You guys won’t beat me! Much less Sasuke!” Naruto denied. Sakura took the chase to nod at Shino who nodded back. 

“Sorry Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun didn’t mean it that way.” Hinata poked her fingers together.

“You should all be a little quieter.” A teen with grey hair and glasses approached all of them, “You guys must be the 9 rookies fresh out of the academy, right? Carrying on like that with such baby faces...seriously...this isn’t a field trip you know?”

“Who are you acting all haughty!?” Ino asked with a curled lip.

“I’m Kabuto. Anyway look around you.” Kabuto instructed them. Sakura took the advice. Everyone seemed to be looking at their group seemingly disgruntled especially those directly behind them. “Those guys are from Amegakure. They’re pretty short tempered. Everyone's already on edge for the Chunin exam. I thought I’d warn you guys before you started a fight.”

“I think we could take ‘em!” Naruto pumped his fist.

“Now hold on. You guys seem really clueless so I’ll help you out. You really remind me of my old self.” Kabuto tried to calm the situation down.

“...you seem experienced. How many times have you taken the exam?” Sakura asked Kabuto.

“...7th for me. The exam is held twice a year. So this would be my 4th year in total.” Kabuto informed her.

“...is that good or bad? I feel like you might have learned a lot...but to lose that many times…” Sakura wasn’t impressed.

“Now hold on! Most of my failings come from circumstances out of my control...like my teammates but I do have an advantage when it comes to information.” He reached into his back pouch and pulled out some cards, “These are called ninja info cards!”

“...What exactly are they?” Sakura asked.

“Basically their cards that have information coded into them with the use of chakra. It took me 4 years but I’ve gotten a lot of information on these things. In total there are about 200 cards. Normally their blank but if charged with only my personal chakra.”

The card in his hand turned into a map with statistics on it. “What kind of information is this?” Shikamaru asked.

“It shows the number of participants taking the exam and where they’re from.” Kabuto replied.

“Do you happen to have cards on specific individuals?” Sasuke asked.

“Oh? Someone caught your eye?” Kabuto asked. “Well yes, while not perfect I have cards on everyone here...including all of you.”

“Then I’d like to see Gaara of Sunagakure and Rock Lee of Konohagakure.” Sasuke told Kabuto.

“You know their names? That makes things easier.” He pulled out two cards from the deck.

“Let’s see them then.” Sasuke demanded.

“First up, Rock Lee. A year older than the 9 of you. 20 D-Ranks. 11 C-Ranks. His Sensei is Might Gai. His only talent is in Taijutsu. He didn’t participate in the exams last year. His teammates are Hyuuga Neji, and Tenten.”

Kabuto placed down the second card and explained, “Next, Gaara. 8 C-Ranks. One B-Rank. Wow...surprise to see a Genin have a B-Rank under their belt. He’s from Sunagakure as you said. This will be his first Chunin exam as well. A note here says that he’s returned from all his missions without a scratch on him.”

“You sure know how to pick ‘em huh Sasuke.” Kiba said with humor.

“Konoha, Suna, Ame, Kusa, Taki, and Oto. This year every hidden village has sent out Genin to take these exams. I don’t know much about Otogakure. It’s a minor one that’s only recently been created. Last year in fact. I may not know them much, but everyone else is a known powerhouse that will have some powerful Genin here.” Kabuto informed everyone.

“It...makes you lose your confidence.” Hinata sighed.

“In other words...it’s the elite of the elite here.” Sakura filled in the blanks.

“That’s right.” Kabuto agreed. “It won’t be easy.”

Sakura watched as Naruto was trembling. Then she got a flash from Epitaph of her being startled by Naruto yelling something and everyone in the room glaring at them.

She tried to stop the inevitable without using Queen Crimson but it was a fight against fate. As Naruto yelled at the room. “My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I won’t lose to any of you bastards! You got that!?” Naruto pointed at all other ninjas in the classroom.

In return just as predicted all the people in the room turned to glare at the boy in orange. “Hey! What’s with him!” Ino asked Sakura.

“He’s an idiot...but he’s right. We can’t be intimidated by the competition like this. If we’re here, we’re here to win.” Sakura grinned. 

Then she realized that the silence between her and Ino had been broken...by the subject of Naruto of all things. “Yeah...that’s right.” Ino matched Sakura’s smile with her own.

“Those are some big words.” Kiba thumbed his nose.

“What a moron, he just turned everyone into his enemy.” Shikamaru commented. Out from the crowd on ninja Sakura spotted a Oto-nin jump out and throw kunai down at Kabuto.

After the sound ninja landed he tried to punch him Kabuto only for Kabuto to dodge. Only for Kabuto’s glasses to still crack from the missed blow and for Kabuto to violently up heave onto the floor.

“What’s going on? He dodged that blow and somehow he was still attacked.” Sasuke looked surprised as everyone else.

“Are you alright Kabuto-san?” Sakura asked as she and Naruto rushed to his side.

“Yeah I’m fine...thanks.” Kabuto was breathing deeply.

The sound-nin that attacked Kabuto spoke up. “What a pathetic fight, I thought you’d be strong since you’re our Senpai. Four years weren’t enough?” 

Sakura took the sight of him in. He had bandages wrapped around his lower face and beady eyes with a tuft of fur coming from the back of his shirt. 

He was flanked by a girl with dark hair and camouflage. And a spiky haired boy with death written 3 times on his clothes. “You better add this to your stupid card. We of the sound will become Chunin this year.” the spiky haired one spoke.

“Quiet down, you worthless bastards!” Someone from the front of the room yelled. Sakura watched as smoke had blocked the view of who would be talking.

When the smoke cleared it revealed both Jonin and Chunin from Konoha. Sakura recognized some of them from around the village. “Sorry to keep you guys waiting. I’m Morino Ibiki, the examiner for the first test of the Chunin exam.”

Ibiki was a man with scars on his face and a bandanna where his Konohagakure plate rested. He wore a long black coat and a grey uniform of some kind that everyone behind him matched up with.

Ibiki pointed ahead at the Oto-nin, “You guys from Otogakure! No doing as you please before the exam! Or do you want to be failed already?”

“I apologize. It’s our first time taking the exam. We got a little excited.” The bandaged sound-nin apologize.

“Is that so? Then it’s about time someone laid down some ground rules, shall we? From this point forward, there will be no more fighting without permission of the examining officers. And even if permitted, something that endangers the life of another examinee is strictly forbidden. Any of you that break that rule are out of the exam. Disqualified immediately. No second chances. Do I make myself clear?” Ibiki spoke with complete confidence. 

“Heh, should be easy.” The spiky haired Oto-nin laughed.

“We will now begin the first part of the Chunin exams. Turn in your written applications, and take one of the seating assignment cards and report directly to the seat indicated. When everyone is seated, we’ll pass out the written part of the test.” Ibiki instructed.

Sakura worriedly looked at Naruto who reacted exactly like she expected. “A paper test!?” Oh...this might end badly Sakura worried. 

From there everyone passed in their applications and got their assigned seating number. She was glad to see she was in a 2 meter radius of both Sasuke and Naruto. Just in case anything went wrong she could use Queen Crimson.

Sakura was seated two rows behind Naruto and to the far left of Sasuke. The only person she knew that was directly next to her was Ino who was behind her.

“Papers will remain face down until I give the signal for you to start. Now listen to me carefully. There are a few big rules that pertain to this first test. I’ll write them on the blackboard and explain them all, but I’m not going to take any questions. So pay attention, I'll only say this once.”

“Rules..for a test?” Sakura asked herself out loud.

“Rule number 1! Each of you starts with 10 points in total. The test has 10 questions each work 1 point. For each one you get wrong we subtract a point. Get all 10 right and you keep 10 points. Rule 2, this is still a team test. All of your teammates’ scores will be pooled together. The objective for each team is to be as close to 30 as possible. The next rule is crucial. If you are found cheating we will subtract 2 points from each member of the team.”

“Oh!” Sakura suddenly got it. Cheating wasn’t completely against the rules. It just meant risking getting caught and losing points.

“Exactly! If any of your team loses all of your points all of your team will be asked to leave. We will be keeping an eye out for any cheating. If you aspire to become Chunin, if you want to be the best ninja you can be, then you’d best start acting like you already are! However with individual points there will be a caveat, if any individual loses all ten points that entire team will be disqualified.” Ibiki finished.

“Oh no...Naruto!” Sakura clenched her fists. It was okay...she just needed to make sure Naruto passed. 

“You have 1 hour. Starting...Now!” Ibiki yelled. Sakura turned over her paper and was glad to see that she knew everything on the test...however there was no way most Genin would. It was stuff that you’d have to go out of your way to know...which she did.

There was no way Naruto knew any of it. Sakura even doubted Sasuke would get everything right. She prioritized Naruto. Even if she didn’t know what the 10th question was.

Sakura summoned Queen Crimson and had her Stand float behind Naruto before partially phasing into his hand and copying her pencil movements to the letter. 

She heard him make a surprised noise but seemingly adjusted the paper where appropriate. When she had started on the second question the person next to Sakura stood up.

“You know the one thing I’m wondering is...how many top ranking teams do they intent to pass?” He asked.

“Knowing that wouldn't help you, would it? Unless you plan on failing this exam.” Ibiki replied.

“I’m sorry!” Then Genin next to her sat back down. It was a good question. How did they plan to thin the herd. Maybe in later exams?

When she got down to the 6th question she heard a scream from one of the Genin in front of her. As a kunai had been thrown into the desk and through his paper. “What the hell?! What was that about!?”

“You’re out! That was your 5th strike. You and your team pack up and leave.” The Chunin from the side of the room spoke up.

“No...No way!” With that three Genin were eliminated from the room. The first to go from cheating. From there she and Naruto were the first people to finish the test. It would be a surprise to anyone that knew Naruto. 

All while team after team got kicked out. She then watched Naruto erase her name at the top as she had to let him know that it was her helping him. 

Once that was done she looked over to Sasuke who seemed to be doing fine. She could get away with helping Naruto. 

However when it came to Sasuke...he might pick up on whatever excuse she needed to come up with for Naruto. Sakura trusted him to not lose all 10 points of his or get caught cheating.

“Three in one head is a bit of a crowd.” Diavolo seemed to speak for the first time in weeks.

“What do you mean?” Sakura asked.

“Ino is trying to use your body to get the answers.” He informed her. “Maybe it’d be best if you let her. If you give away that you know she’s trying she might start to ask questions.”

“...fine. Besides if she makes it past this point it’s one more person I know rather than someone I don’t.” With that Sakura let the familiarity of someone taking over her body wash over her as she was pushed to the back of her own mind.

It was strange that someone else was taking the lead and that she got to share her own subconscious with Diavolo for once. 

That’s when she noticed for the first time that the reason he had been quiet for so long was that his spirit was weakening. “What’s going on?” Sakura asked.

“...I don’t know. But, it’s going to keep happening. If I had to guess...I’m being absorbed into your spirit or soul. From the start you have already made your mark from what was my Stand. It was only a matter of time before...I too started to change.”

“How is this happening?” Sakura asked.

“Who can say...but I’ve been noticing it happen more and more the more you’ve used Queen Crimson and your chakra. Sometimes...the spirit is just weak.”

“There must be a way to stop it!” Sakura didn’t want him to go away. He was the one who was always with her for so long.

“Stop. This isn’t my world. This isn’t my life anymore. It’s yours and I’ve...already done more than enough to make up for my mistakes.” Diavolo sounded...at peace. “She’s gone now...it’s time for you to go back.”

Just like that she was back in control of her body. She was looking down at the paper as a drop of water landed on the page. 

She wiped her face only to realize it was coming from her eyes. She was crying. She tried to speak to him again but got nothing back in response.

“What proof do you have that I’ve cheated 5 times!” A Genin yelled. “How could you possibly watch this many students at once! AGH” There was an impact and Sakura watched as 3 more Genin were taken away.

Sakura watched as Kankuro asked to go to the bathroom and had to be escorted there by one of the proctors. 

Even as one of her closest friends was fading from the world...everyone was acting normally. As if their lives were perfectly the same as they always had been. 

She clenched her fists and wiped at her eyes before flipping her paper back to it’s blank side. Everything would be fine...she just didn’t know how yet.

“Right…” Ibiki spoke up, “45 minutes have passed it’s time for the 10th question. And before we get to the question itself I’m adding one more new rule.”

“What?” A few people in the classroom reacted in shock. From the back of the classroom Kankuro had finally returned.

“Looks like you have good timing. The time you’ve spent playing with dolls hasn’t been completely wasted. Eh...don’t worry about it too much and sit down.” Ibiki spoke to the newly reentering Kakuro. “Now, let me explain. This final rule...is absolute. First...you must choose. Whether to accept or reject this 10th question.”

“Choose? What happens if someone doesn’t accept the question?” Sakura heard Temari’s voice.

“If you reject the question and don’t even try to answer it, you’ll lose all your points immediately and fail along with both your teammates.” Ibiki answered.

“Then why would anyone choose to reject it?” a Genin asked.

“Because of the other rule…” Ibiki drew out a groan from some of the Genin. Sakura was also starting to get annoyed. She just wanted to be done with this part of the exam. “If you try to answer the question and get it wrong. You’ll never be permitted to take the Chunin exams ever again.”

The breath seemed to be sucked out of the room. “You can’t be serious. That’s ridiculous!” Kiba yelled while Akamaru snarled on his head. “There are Genin here who have taken this exam multiple times. We already met them!”

This caused Ibiki to laugh stopping anyone from agreeing and hopping onto Kiba’s point. “Just your rotten luck I wasn’t making the rules in the previous years here in Konoha. I am now. I’ve been up front with you. You can take the failing grade now, and try again later. Anyone who has reservations would be smart to reject the 10th question right now. Come back and reapply next year, and the year after that.”

It couldn't be that simple could it. Would everyone really risk losing out on potential recruits based off a question in a written test. 

She’d seen Gai and Kakashi and didn’t think that a question would take them out of the running for anything. 

Sakura already planned on becoming Chunin as soon as possible. There was no way she was going to back down now. 

The same could possibly said for Sasuke...as for Naruto...she had no idea what that wildcard was thinking. All of this was coming at such an inconvenient time for her.

Ibiki looked around the room a final time, “Ready? Then let’s begin. Those who choose not to accept should raise their hands. Once their number has been confirmed, they will leave the room.”

From there 2 groups of 3 were forced to leave as a single Genin raised their hand to forfeit and leave. Sakura saw something that shocked her even if she left it as an option.

Naruto was raising his hand. Then with force behind it, Naruto brought his hand down on top of the desk with a large smack, “Never underestimate me! I don’t quit, and I won’t run! I’ll accept your stuipid question! Even if I risk ending up a rookie for the rest of my life! I’ll still become Hokage! Even if I make it on pure stubbornness alone! I don’t care! I’m not afraid of you!”

“I’ll ask you one last time. This could be a decision that could affect the rest of your life. Quit now while you still have a chance.” Ibiki tried to bring the tension to the room back but it was lacking.

“I never go back on my word! Stubbornness is part of my Shinobi skill set!” Naruto once again waved the banner for the rest of the room. 

Giving all the confidence to march forward. Not for the first time Sakura was glad Naruto was on their team. They needed him just for these moments. Just like that no one else raised their hand.

Ibiki was forced to speak once again. “Good call. So all 78 of you who are still here...you’ve just passed the first exam!”

“WHAT!?” Sakura yelled.


	6. Chapter 6

“What do you mean passed!?” Sakura asked Ibiki who was now grinning like the cat that caught the canary. “What about the 10th question?”

“Heh, heh. There is no 10th question.” Ibiki still had that smile that just didn’t fit his face. “Beyond asking if you wanted to accept or reject taking the question.”

“EH!?” Naruto made a noise of confusion.

“Then why did we have to suffer through those other 9 questions?” Temari asked. “It was a total waste of our time!”

“There was no waste. Those questions had a purpose, which they already served.” Ibiki informed her.

“Such as?” Temari asked for clarification.

“Our goal was to test your skills at spying.” Ibiki illuminated.

“...Our skills at spying...why?” Temari asked once more.

“Remember the rules at the beginning? You pass or fail as part of a three person cell. With that rule I added to the pressure that anything you got wrong, would bring your teammates down with you.” Ibiki referenced the rules.

“You know...I kinda figured that was it.” Naruto spoke up sounding more sure than Sakura actually knew he was. 

“These questions were beyond that of what a Genin could be expected to handle. So most of you having reached that same conclusion. Had to keep your points by resorting to cheating. In other words we set up with the assumption you’d all cheat. In order to make sure there were right answers on the field we snuck in a few ringers with correct answers.” Ibiki pointed them out.

“Gee~ Sure glad Sakura was smart enough to know all this stuff and send it to me.” Naruto laughed, “We had the solutions right from the start!”

“Hm? She both knew the answers on her own and helped pass them through to her team...impressive. Sakura...huh...In any case, those who cheated in an obvious or clumsy manner failed.” Ibiki took off his bandanna to reveal the top of his scarred head. “Because there may be circumstances where being caught in the act of espionage can cost more than just your life. You pay in ways that can be taken from you little by little. Time and time again, when many lives hang in the balance.”

Torture. A man that had kept secrets from enemies, and possibly saved Konoha, and his teammates from being discovered. 

Brutal, but not something Sakura didn’t think about when she had gotten this far. She’d already helped take some lives. 

It wasn’t much harder to think that she would have to resort to such tactics or have them performed on her if a mission went south. 

Though she was sure that it might only happen should she get involved in those roles or missions in the future.

“The information you obtain can’t be trusted if you can’t keep your presence secret from an enemy. Learn that and learn it well. If you bring back intelligence from a suspect source or compromised operation, you’re doing your enemies work for them. Putting those you serve in danger. That is why we tried to get you to use your espionage skills to cheat. We needed to weed those out who weren’t up to snuff yet, if they ever will be.” Ibiki explained.

“Okay...I get all that now but...then what was the deal with that 10th question then?” Temari asked another question.

“Ah! The 10th question. Was the first real test of these exams.” Ibiki smirked. “Let me explain before anyone asks, the 10th question was a choice between two options. Both were difficult and dangerous. Both were no win options a risk that carried two nasty consequences with them. So...why present them? Let’s say for example you all become Chunin. You need to steal a document, knowing nothing about the skills, deployment, or preparedness of your target. You have to cross an area filled with traps and other deadly forces...do you accept the mission...or reject it?” Ibiki asked.

Sakura got it now if they were going to become Chunin it meant that they would be taking risks that came with missions from then on. 

None of them could take the easy road, they would be faced with going forward despite knowing the risks. Ibiki continued along with the same line of thought.

“No matter how dangerous the risk, there will be missions you cannot decline. A ninja must demonstrate valor that inspire those around him. Helping those around overcome their fear. That is a talent we most value in the commander of a Chunin cell. Those who are too scared to gamble with their own fate, who would rather trade risk for an easy road aren't strong enough to make the hard choices out on the field. They don’t belong in the rank of a Chunin at all. Thus here we are, those who choose to accept answered the 10th question correctly. Keep that spirit up, and you’ll all the doubts and difficulties you’ll face in the near future. You’ve passed the first hurdle. Part 1 of the Chunin exams is now concluded.” Ibiki finished his monologue. 

“Hell yeah!” Naruto yelled. “We did it!” Sakura suddenly saw something coming from Epitaph.

A dark shadow burst through the window to the classroom. Glass fell to the floor and a woman rolled into the room in front of a flag she had set up using her own kunai. 

Just as she had seen coming she was glad she saw the end of it, rather than it stopping in the middle, or she might have acted and caused a lot more problems. 

That was something she had to fear with seeing the future, the uncertainty of what an image meant. Sakura needed to calculate the risk of what she was seeing each time.

Then the woman with violet hair in the tan overcoat and mesh bodysuit with orange miniskirt, spoke. “None of you are in any position to celebrate!” She spoke with a fairly commanding and deep voice.

Sakura read the sign she had set up behind her, ‘Newly arrived second chief examination officer. Tokubetsu Jonin Anko Mitarashi’. 

So it was probably the person that would be in charge of the second exam then, Sakura came to the conclusion. “I am the second chief examination officer Mitarashi Anko! Time's a-wastin’ people. Let’s go!” Anko seemed to mirror her own sign. “Follow me!” She raised her hand in a fist with a cheer.

“Can’t you sense the mood?” Ibiki asked pushed the sign from in front of his face, which was now blocking him.

“It’s a second Naruto…!” Ino reacted.

“78 of you are still here!?” Anko asked. She then turned to Ibiki, “Ibiki! You passed 26 teams!? You obviously went too easy on them!”

“Or maybe this year we have applicants of an exceptional caliber.” Ibiki pointed out.

“Yeah, right. I’ll cut these numbers in half before the 2nd exam is finished. Oh~ I get just charged up thinking about it! I’ll explain everything in detail when we move to our next location. So...follow me!” Anko spoke to everyone left in the classroom.

Anko left out the window...which everyone was forced to follow her through. From there they followed her quite the distance. 

She stopped in front of what looked to be a fence surrounding a forest of overgrown trees and forested area. “Alright...are we all here? Then let me explain. This is the area for the 2nd exam, Training Ground 44. Also known as...The Forest of Death!”

“...hm, it’s a training ground? It doesn’t look like anyone’s used it for a long time. Even these gates are rusted.” Sakura pointed out.

“Well...it’s not used by anyone that can’t handle it. You’re about to find out exactly why they call it The Forest of Death.” Anko informed her.

“‘Oooh~ You’re about to find out why they call it the forest of death.’” Naruto copied her in a poor impression, “Like that’s really going to scare us! You’re just trying to psych us out, and I’m not going to fall for it!” Naruto pointed at Anko.

Sakura suddenly felt the familiar feeling of Epitaph activating. She watched as Anko launched a kunai past Naruto cutting his cheek...even if it was only minor she didn’t want to deal with an injured teammate.

“Oh, really? You’re pretty cocky, kid.” Anko grinned. As soon as she went for her kunai, Sakura used Queen Crimson to erase time.

She watched as Anko had let loose her weapon, no one else seemed to be predicted to move during that time. Which meant the only one that would be affected was Anko.

Sakura moved to the spot in front of Naruto and time flowed once more. She used the speed of Queen Crimson to catch the blade and put it right in her hand.

Sakura watched as Anko looked confusedly down at her own hand, then at her. “I’d ask that you not injure any of my teammates...even if he did deserve a lesson…” Sakura started the instructor down.

“Heh...you’re pretty fast...normally I’d ward your teammate that his kind were always the first to go...but with you watching his back...who knows. He might just have a shot in The Forest of Death. You can keep that kunai if you want, think of it as a souvenir from little ole me.” Anko joked.

“I’ll be sure to treasure it…” Sakura shrugged, before slipping the kunai into her pouch with the rest. 

“Heh, looks like we have some hot blooded teams this time out! Should be real fun.” Anko smirked at Sakura, “Now! Before we begin the 2nd exam, there’s something I have to hand out.” Anko pulled out a stack of papers from...her coat maybe? “They’re consent forms. Everyone has to sign one.”

“Why?” Naruto asked from behind Sakura. He was seemingly scratching at a phantom pain in his cheek despite the cut not happening.

“We want all the details covered before the first deaths occur. Sign before you can go in, so we can't be held liable. None of you would want me to get in trouble now, would you?” Anko put on a fake smile that made Sakura shiver.

“Deaths...will that be expected to happen?” Sakura asked.

“Yes, but let me explain what the 2nd exam entails first. Then you can sign the forms...or not. Up to you. After they are signed bring the form to that little hut over there and submit them, got it? Now the exam, to put it simply...it’s a no holds barred survival test.”

Anko passed out the papers to everyone starting with Sakura. Who after grabbing her own, passed the stack on to the next person. “Let’s start with the topography of the training ground.” Anko spoke once more, “I’ll explain the rest as we get to it.”

“Training Ground 44, is bordered by a circular perimeter, interrupted at regular intervals by 44 locked gates...get it? Okay, There are forests and a river and in the center of it all is a tower about 10 kilometers from the gates. Within the confines of this carefully delineated area, you’re going to undergo a survival test. During the course of that test, you may use any Jutsu or weapons you have at your disposal. Think of it like a fight to the death version of capture the flag...or in this case capture the scroll.” Anko explained.

“Scroll?” Kiba asked.

“Exactly!” Anko pulled out two scrolls. An orange one with white wrapping that said ‘Earth’, and a white scroll with orange wrapping that said ‘Heaven’. “There’s a scroll of Heaven and a scroll of Earth. Your objective is to acquire both scrolls. There are 78 of you here. That’s 26, 3 member teams. 13 teams will start with the Heaven scroll, the other with the Earth scroll. You need both to pass. So, your goal is to hold onto your scroll and find another team with the scroll you need. Once you get both scrolls...one way or another, you must bring them to the tower at the center.”

“13...that’s how you plan on having us. There can only be 13 teams that pass.” Sakura spoke pointing out her game.

“Very good once again Pinky, plus...there’s a time limit. You have 120 hours to complete this exam. Exactly 5 whole days.” Anko had a sadistic grin on her face the entire explanation.

“5 days!?” Ino cried.

“What are we supposed to do for food!?” Choji looked panicked.

“That’s your problem. The forests are full of nature's bounty. Of course they’re also filled with man eating animals, deadly insects, and poisonous plants.” Anko shrugged and Choji looked defeated.

“Naturally…” Sakura rolled her eyes. She was glad she knew enough about plants and other things found in nature that her team would survive the trial.

“Heh, yeah. So there’s no way 13 teams will actually pass. As the time gets shorter and shorter the challenges inside will become harder and faster. With less time to recover from any mistakes, accidents, or injuries you may acquire during your stay.” 

“Ah...a clear 5 star resort and hotel.” Sakura sniped.

“Yeah, a nice long vacation where you’ll be surrounded by enemies at all times. So you’ll always need to be alert and sleep with 1 eye open.” Anko laughed. “In addition to those who die in their attempts to defend or capture a scroll, most will succumb to exhaustion, exposure, starvation, and dehydration.”

“Making it easier for those that don’t know how to survive, to be picked off by teams that do.” Sakura cracked her knuckles.

“As is the law of the jungle...or forest in this case. Now...let’s talk rules and what will get you DQ’d. 1, not reaching the tower in time. 2, you need all members of your team to make it or you’re out. 3, You cannot leave The Forest of Death before time is up. No recess. No time outs. Finally, 4, you cannot look at the contents of the scroll until you are inside the tower.” Anko counted the rules.

“What happens if we sneak a peek?” Naruto asked.

“That’s for those who take the chance to look, to know!” Anko put a finger to her lips, “Now...for the lecture bit...If you make it to Chunin level, there will be times you will be trusted with top secret documents. So...this is a test of how trustworthy you are. That’s all the explanation you’ll get. We trade 1 scroll for everyone on your teams form. When you’ve got yours, choose the gate you want to start from. Everyone will start at the exact same time. One piece of final advice...stay alive!” Anko finished.

“Alright, we’re ready to hand out scrolls. Come one at a time!” A Chunin spoke from the hut behind everyone. 

Sakura signed her form, and helped Naruto sign his. With that they lined up to trade the consent forms for a Heaven scroll. Sasuke ended up picking gate 12 for Team 7.

“We can’t lose! If anyone comes near us, we’ll kill them dead!” Naruto yelled and flipped off everyone once we were out of the hut.

“All right, everyone, follow your proctor’s to your respective gates!” Anko commanded. “When the signal sounds in 30 minutes, the exam will begin!”

Sakura followed the Konoha-nin in grey to gate 12 along with the rest of her team. When they arrived he unlocked the gate holding the locks around the door. 

At 2:32PM the signal went out and they charged into The Forest of Death starting the 5 day timer. “All right! Let’s go!” Naruto yelled. As they all moved forward deeper into the training ground.

It wasn’t more than 20 minutes inside the forest that they all could hear audible screams from around them. “Did you hear that?” Sakura asked.

“Yeah...sounded like screaming.” Sasuke agreed.

“It’s no big deal. It was bound to happen...like that crazy lady said. Everyone is trying to fight each other for a scroll.” Naruto waved it off. “ughhh…I gotta take a leak.” Naruto went to adjust his pants.

“Ugh...just get it over with and try not to flash that thing at me.” Sakura turned towards Sasuke.

“Oh right...sorry Sakura!” Naruto apologized. Sakura ignored the noise of Naruto pissing in a nearby bush. Suddenly, Sakura was hit with a flash. 

Someone was going to throw shuriken at Naruto while he was relieving himself. Sakura jumped in the way and knocked away the thrown kunai with her own.

“Tsk!” A Genin from Amegakure let out an annoyed breath and dived at them from above. “Just come clean and tell me which one of you has the scroll?”

Sasuke breathed fire at the intruder above forcing him to dodge. Naruto had to dive out of the way of the fight to adjust himself. “Not talking, eh? Then you’ve forced me to be direct!” The Ame-nin threw a kunai with an explosive tag on the end.

Sakura had Queen Crimson grab the kunai from the air and send it back to where the Ame-nin had hid. Then in the explosion the Ame-nin was blasted across the floor to where Naruto was, ready to fight.

The Ame-nin flipped back onto his feet mid tumble and retreated into the trees overhead. “He ran.” Sasuke spoke.

“Good looking out, Sakura! I was caught with my pants down...that was real scary...I’m afraid to think what might have happened. I was so exposed.” Naruto laughed nervously.

“No problem, it’s what teammates are for.” Sakura patted Naruto on the shoulder.

“We need to come up with some plans.” Sasuke suggested. “...I want to say...that we stay in each others view. But if we end up separated...as might happen we need to come up with a way to know who we are. One of the first things we learned from the Academy was the Henge no Jutsu...odds are people will use that against us.”

“What’s the idea?” Sakura asked.

“...A secret password. That way even if they look or sound like us, they’d need to know the password. If they don’t their an enemy.” Sasuke came up with. “Listen carefully, I’ll only say this once. It’s a poem called Ninki or Ninja Opportunity. When I ask for the password here is how you’ll respond. ‘We thrive in the chaos of enemy tide. Quiet Shinobi don’t need dens to hide. Our only concern is to watch and wait until the enemy lowers the gate.”

“Got it...but…” Sakura used her eyes to indicate to Naruto. That’s when she caught the smirk from Sasuke. So that was the plan. 

Make it too complicated for Naruto, that anyone trying to be him...wouldn't know there was no way he would memories it. “You...picked a really long one, huh…?” Naruto squirmed.

“Afraid you can’t memorize it?” Sasuke asked with a bit more behind his condensing attitude.

“I can and I already have!” Naruto took the bait.

“Good...then, I’ll take the scroll.” Sasuke spoke. Sakura was fine with him holding onto the thing. Then she caught the image of herself being caught in what could only be a strong wind created by chakra. 

When the wind came, Sakura used Queen Crimson to stabilize herself by phasing with her Stand. Then she had Queen Crimson hold onto both her teammates as the wind pushed at them.

“What is this!? A new enemy?!” Sasuke yelled.

“I don’t know!” Sakura yelled trying to keep her balance. When she looked to her left she saw Queen Crimson only holding onto the orange jacket of Naruto. “Shit! The wind knocked Naruto out from my grasp!” She informed Sasuke.

“We need to hide!” Sasuke told her.

“Okay!” Using Queen Crimson to keep her grip she assisted Sasuke in joining her behind a nearby tree. When the wind finally stopped they both made their way out from the tree.

“Yow! Are you guys alright?” Naruto came back without his jacket. “Oh, you kept it!” Naruto pointed at the orange coat in Sakura’s hand.

“Not so fast Naruto! What’s the password?” Sasuke asked.

“Right! Ninki, ‘We thrive in the chaos of enemy tide. Quiet Shinobi don’t need dens to hide-” Naruto started. 

Sakura was impressed...until he made it to the second line. That’s when she knew something was wrong. 

Without warning from Epitaph she erased time and went behind the impostor Naruto. The whole time the faux Naruto mouthed out the words to the rest of the poem assuring she was correct.

When time flowed as normal Queen Crimson was already mid swing towards the impostor's neck. Then...he disappeared. 

“So it was you…” Another voice spoke. Sakura looked around for the source, but didn’t see anything other than Sasuke’s grim face also looking for the voice. “When you stopped that kunai from slicing your teammate...you reminded me of someone I once knew. I felt like I was affected by your movement... I see now that you are only a mere fake. As fascinating as you may be...I’m not here for you...so butt out!”

Sakura suddenly saw herself flying backwards into a tree with Epitaph, and before she could capitalize on erasing time with Queen Crimson she was knocked backwards. Only...she didn’t feel any impact.

“Sakura!” Sasuke yelled out to her. She tried to call out to him but couldn't...she couldn't even move it was as if…

“Now...may I ask as to what gave me away?” Sasuke watched as a Genin with a straw hat and long hair came into view.

“...there was no way Naruto would memorize any of that. I picked a long and complicated password that I knew there was no way for him to remember. Sakura knew the same…” Sasuke explained.

“Very good...Sasuke-kun...this might be more fun than I thought.” The Genin took off his hat to reveal his Kusa headband. “I suppose you’d like to steal our Earth scroll wouldn't you? Since you’ve already got the Heaven scroll!”

“How do you know my name?” Sasuke asked...then he watched in disgust as the Kusa-nin swallowed the Earth scroll he was carrying whole.

“Now, now, that will come later...for now...I need something from you…” The Kusa-nin spoke darkly. “We’ll fight to the death.”

That’s when Sasuke felt himself being stabbed in the forehead with a kunai, only to be brought out of the Genjutsu that had been put over him. 

He was right where he was before...Sasuke dropped to his knees. It wasn’t an actual death...just a Genjutsu. Just looking at him...caused Sasuke to feel...death. 

Sasuke suddenly felt the need to retreat. He needed to leave...or he’d actually die here. “I imagine you’re paralyzed by now.” The Kusa-nin spoke to him.

Sasuke did the only thing he felt he could. He grabbed his own kunai and jammed it into his own leg. Fear gave way to pain and blood. Sasuke used the chance to retreat.

He needed to get far...but he couldn't leave Naruto or Sakura...if they were even still-No he couldn't think like that. 

That’s when he jumped away from a giant snake that was wrapping around the tree he was hiding in. As he jumped away he used all the shuriken he could fit in his hand to throw at the snake. 

They all hit the snake and embedded in it’s skin forcing the reptile to flop to the ground. Then much to his shock something happened he never expected. 

The Kusa-nin climbed out from the snake bursting forth from it’s skin. “Good prey never lets their guard down. They always stay on their toes. It makes the chase much more rewarding.” The Kusa-nin spoke slowly. “For...the predator.”

The Kusa-nin jumped from the floor up at Sasuke his legs seemingly still melded with the snakes body...before he saw a flash of pink pass in between himself and the Kusa-nin. 

He found himself on another branch he had planned on jumping to. “AHHHHHHHH!” Sasuke heard the sound of the Kusa-nin screaming, where Sasuke was previously standing.

When he got a look he saw that the Kusa-nin was missing his hand. “What! Where are you!?” The Kusa-nin screamed into the trees. “You’ve forced me to switch too fast! I’ll be sure to kill you slowly!”

Then Sasuke watched as the Kusa-nin opened his mouth widely, then pale white hands came out from his mouth. 

Much like an empty sack of skin the flesh of the Kusa-nin was dropped onto the tree branch. Then Sasuke saw orange in the trees above as kunai and shuriken were thrown at the...pale person standing where the Kusa-nin was.

The projectile weapons were deflected with a simple swipe. “Sorry Sasuke...I can’t remember that stupid password!” Sasuke heard Naruto’s voice. “Where’s Sakura?”

Sasuke...didn’t know what to tell Naruto. The last he’d seen of her she was being thrown into a tree. The Kusa-nin was after him...so he high tailed it out of there to draw the Kusa-nin away.

“Naruto! This guy is way out of our league!” Sasuke found those words much more important at this time.

“So...you defeated my giant snake. That’s three things that have gone wrong...it will be all worth it in the end…” The pale-nin that had climbed out from the Kusa-nin spoke vaguely.

“Hey! Why don’t you pick on someone your own size! Or something like that!” Naruto yelled. Sasuke needed to stop Naruto before anything else got out of hand.

“...if it’s our scroll you want...just take it and go.” Sasuke tried to get everyone out of this alive.

“Sasuke! What the heck do you think you’re doing!? Is this how you solve this fight? By giving away everything we’ve got!?” Naruto just didn’t get it.

“Heh...you’re obviously natural born prey. Giving up something that the predator might want as tastier bait.” The pale man spoke.

“Just take it!” Sasuke threw the scroll only for Naruto to intercept it. “Stop! Stay out of this! You’ll ruin everything!” Sasuke tried to stop Naruto. Only for Naruto to punch him. “What are you doing!?”

“I forgot the stupid password. So I can’t prove it but you must be a fake.” Naruto pointed at Sasuke.

“Naruto...you idiot...I’m me!” Sasuke tried to get him to listen.

“That’s bull! And you’re an idiot, idiot. You’re a coward. Which is something Sasuke isn’t! So you’re not him!” Naruto insisted. “I’m not so sure we need to be afraid of this guy and even if we did hand over the scroll, he might still kill us! So even if you were Sasuke I’d be calling you an idiot...and maybe a chicken too!”

“Naruto...this is rich!” The pale man seemed to be watching them. “..and you’re right. Why bargain, when I can simply kill you and take what I want.” The pale man bit his finger and ran it along his arm.

Naruto ran at the pale ninja and Sasuke tried to stop him. Only for another giant snake to appear underneath the pale ninja’s feet. Lifting them both into the air.

Naruto was headed right for its mouth...until another flash of pink appeared for a split second. Naruto was suddenly on the ground and the giant snake toppled over, a large cut in the neck of the snake, with the pale ninja fell from the top of it’s head.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan only to see Naruto’s eye’s change. Then with incredible speed that even Sasuke couldn't keep up with despite his Sharingan being activated Naruto charged the pale ninja.

Only to be caught midair by his throat. The Shinobi then charged up some kind of chakra on his fingertips that the Sharingan picked up on and went to strike Naruto in the stomach. 

Only for a flash on pink to appear again right next to the snake ninja. With his other hand the Shinobi grabbed at the flash of pink with speed even Sasuke couldn't see.

“Caught you!” The Snake-nin yelled.

“No, it is I that have caught you!” A deep voice spoke. 

Sasuke watched as the Shinobi held the man he didn’t know up by his throat. The man had pink hair with black spots in it. 

He wore a black mesh shirt that didn’t offer much protection. On his arms were black floral tattoo sleeves that went down to his wrists. 

Then the Snake-nin’s arm broke with an audible crack. The tall pink haired man stood at his full height as the Snake-nin was battered around by an invisible force.

“What is happening!” The Snake-nin retreated away leaving Naruto.

Diavolo looked down at the blonde teammate of Sakura. He had stepped in just in time to stop whatever attack that Sanin had planned. But it seemed Naruto was still down and out.

Diavolo wasn’t used to someone being fast enough to stop his rapid time erasure attacks. It was a shame he had to reveal that he could attack using Queen Crimson not that anyone would know that’s what was happening. 

He now saw why Sakura had been scared when she figured out who this man was. He was a killing machine...a predator as he had claimed from the start. 

“Who are you to interfere!” The Snake Sanin asked him.

“I could ask you the same...but it’s already been figured out. Orochimaru. Whatever you’ve come here for...you wont get it! I’m sure people are already on their way. Searching for you. Give up...and flee.” Diavolo stood tall.

“...I’ve wasted quite the large amount of chakra because of you! I’ll be forced to take your advice...but not before a parting gift!” Suddenly Orochimaru’s neck stretched out and went after Sasuke. 

Diavolo used Queen Crimson to erase time...he could feel himself weakening...he always felt like he had more time...but if these were going to be his last moments...then he’d make it count.

He watched as Orochimaru’s neck shot out with incredible speed even during erased time, while at the same time Sasuke attempted to dodge...much too slow. 

Diavolo used Queen Crimson to throw himself in between Sasuke’s body and Orochimaru’s face. Then time flowed back to its normal state. 

Diavolo used all his strength he had left and pushed Sasuke out of the way. He felt a set of teeth enter his neck as something burned in his soul. 

“Not the one I planned on giving my gift to but...if you live...it might cause problems for me.” Orochimaru looked disappointed.

“Whatever you’ve done will mean nothing...because I am already fading from this world. This body will not bear any of your marks as I take it with me!” Diavolo yelled.

“What?” Orochimaru looked confused.

Diavolo then spoke to Sakura, “It’s time...I’ve done all I could.”

“No!” Sakura denied.

“It’s only now that I’ve been given my second chance that I realized...for the first time in a long time...I know what that means. It’s not cowering in fear waiting for everything to crash down. No...it’s being able to live in a way that frees you from fear. Sakura...you have shown me...the error of my ways. Now I must return the favor that you’ve granted me in saving my soul,and protect you from this terrible curse! Never give up! Goodbye...” Diavolo knew it was his time. “I’m...sorry Trish…”

Sakura felt herself come back into her body as it shifted and shrank, only she felt slightly different. 

“My curse mark! It’s gone!” Sakura heard Orochimaru yell. “It’s you! The girl...how…what’s happened to you!?”

She opened her eyes just as Orochimaru rushed at her. She summoned Queen Crimson to punch a hole through his middle before he could get to her.

He looked down at the hole inside himself with shock before toppling over next to her. She did it...she protected her team...thanks to Diavolo. 

Sakura tried to reach out for him...but he was gone. She couldn't find his presence anywhere in her mind. She suddenly felt very alone in the world.

She looked up into the leaves and trees above her as she lay backwards facing upwards. She felt tears roll down either side of her face. 

Then Sasuke had come into view over her. “What just happened?”

“...we won…!” Sakura smiled sadly. Then she detected movement out of the corner of her eye. The body of Orochimaru was wiggling. 

She sat up and got ready for another fight when all over his body white snakes shot out. What was this Jutsu? How could Orochimaru still be alive!?

One of the snakes launched from the pile and bit into Sasuke’s neck before jumping back into the pile as they all dispersed. She heard the hissing voice of Orochimaru, “Just enough for a second attempt!”

“W-what! Everything hurts!” Sasuke yelled. He attempted to perform his usual fireball at the pile of writhing and fleeing snakes, but fell over face first before he could complete the hand seals. “AHHHH!” Sasuke yelled into the air.

It was over! How did this happen? What was the point of Diavolo giving everything to save them? “Hang on Sasuke! You hear me? Just hang on!”

“Ugh! Sakura!” Naruto jumped down from wherever he was and landed next to her, after rubbing his head. “You look different, what happened? Also what’s wrong with Sasuke?”

“We were attacked...Sasuke was bitten...now there’s some sort of curse seal...on his neck. At least that’s what I think Orochimaru called it.” Sakura caught Naruto up to speed.

“Orochimaru?” Naruto asked.

“...the snake ninja.” Sakura rephrased for him.

“Oh...where is he? Did we beat him?” Naruto asked looking around. “I outta pay him back for giving me this headache.”

“...I don’t know if I can call it a victory. But he left after biting Sasuke and…now...here we are.” Sakura didn’t go into any more detail.

“Well...if it makes you feel any better, I found this!” Naruto held up an Earth scroll.

“What?” Sakura was shocked.

“Yeah, found it on a weird pile of meat back there next to some foreign headband when I woke up. Now we have both!” Naruto pulled out the Heaven Scroll as well.

“...that means...we’re done! We can head to the center and get Sasuke some help if the 2nd exam is over!” Sakura could work with this.

“Okay, what do we do now?” Naruto asked.

“Alright...I’ll carry Sasuke! You hold onto both of those. We’re going to move...think you can keep up?” Sakura asked.

“Yeah, all I got was a bump on my head and a really painful throat!” Naruto assured her. With that they started to head to the center of The Forest of Death.

That’s when she got a signal and image from Epitaph. The three Oto-nin would throw kaunai down at her and Naruto. Stopping both of them from proceeding. 

For some reason...she looked strange, but she didn’t have the time to think about it as they crossed into the area where the vision took place. The kunai stabbed into the ground in front of them.

She prepared Queen Crimson and just when they came into view, she sent her Stand behind the three of them. When time came back they were in the middle of speaking, “-can’t let you. We just need to fight Sasuke!”

“I don’t have time for your or Orochimaru’s bullshit! Fuck off and die!” Sakura yelled as Queen Crimson cleaved through the three of them. 

There were 6 thumps as all of their bodies hit the ground at the same time as their heads. The last face the heads made were one of shock at the mention of Orochimaru’s name.

“...Wow...Sakura, they didn’t even have a chance…” Naruto sounded surprised.

“I’m not in the mood. Search the three of them, they might have another scroll we can trade if someone tries to attack us again. Let’s just hope they’re more open to that.” Sakura ordered.

“What’s with you and Sasuke and wanting to give up scrolls...it’s okay because we already have two...but it’s seriously annoying.” Naruto complained.

Naruto searched each one and came back with an orange Earth scroll after searching the one who...used to have bandages around his face. 

“Did you get shorter?” Sakura asked as Naruto approached to show the scroll to her.

“I’m not the one that’s changed. It’s like you grew...also...your hair is all...spotty. Like a leopard! Also...I don’t know what happened while I was out, but there was no way that you got tattoos while I was sleeping...in the middle of a fight?” Naruto pointed at her arms.

He was right, starting just below her shoulder she now had elegantly designed floral sleeves leading down to the outside her wrists. 

They were hard black, but some spots were filled in with a dark purple color. She checked the opposite arm and found the mirror of her right.

Sakura shook her head she needed to focus. “It’s getting dark, we should make the choice if we’re going to get there tonight...or risk waiting until morning.”

“We should go now, I’m still feeling good and you seem okay. Sasuke looks like he needs help...fast!” Naruto looked grim.

“Okay...then let’s keep going.” Sakura shifted Sasuke on her back and took off once again. Letting Naruto lead but making sure they were moving towards the center of the training ground.

They made it to the tower under the moon. It was dark but Sakura could make out that the tower was painted red. 

On the door was a seal that had the word ‘Open’ written on it. Sakura looked at the extra Earth scroll she had and placed it in front of the door for others to take.

They all stepped inside. Naruto just ahead of her. “There’s no one here. So what do we do now?” Naruto asked.

“Well...how about we read that giant paper with all the writing on the wall.” Sakura suggested pointing at it. “If qualities of Heaven are your desire to acquire wisdom and knowledge to take your mind higher. If Earthly qualities are what you lack, train your body in the fields and prepare to attack. When both Heaven and Earth are opened together, the path of peril will revert to the righteous path forever. This ___ is the secret way that guides us on from this place today. The Third Hokage.” Sakura read out loud.

“I don’t get it!” Naruto moped.

“It has to be the scrolls. Heaven and Earth. We need to open both at the same time...while here like Anko told us.” Sakura figured it out. “Give me Heaven, at the same time we’ll open them up!”

Sakura set down Sasuke and at the same time as Naruto unsealed her scroll. “Human...Mankind…?” Sakura read the inside of each scroll. “It’s a summoning scroll toss yours to the ground!” Sakura tossed hers at the same time as Naruto.

As both scrolls landed they turned into a puff of smoke. As the smoke cleared it revealed a Konoha-nin. He had spiky hair and red framed sunglasses.

“Hm...looks like you-hey is your teammate okay?” He started out with a grin before looking concerned.

“Listen, we were attacked by the missing-nin Orochimaru of the Sanin! He bit Sasuke...he said something about a curse mark! He needs help!” Sakura explained.

“...curse mark...another one!? Damn, I’ll take him...Anko might know what to do!” The nin stepped forward and took Sasuke. “You’ll be staying in this tower until the 5 days are completely up. Since this part of the exam is over for you, don’t go starting any fights with any of the other examinees.” His final warning said he left with Sasuke.

“Hey, Sakura…Sasuke is going to be okay right?” Naruto asked.

“...I think so...if only because Orochimaru seemed to want him to…” Sakura admitted grimly. The two of them headed deeper into the tower where there were rooms available for them. Sakura picked one of the many open ones for them.

Finally at the tower they were allowed to sleep. The next morning Sakura was awakened by a knocking at the room to their door. 

She got past a sleeping Naruto and opened it. On the other side was a worried looking Kakashi. “What happen-Are you okay? You look strange.”

“...I’m fine...just a side effect of...the spirit. Did you see Sasuke?” Sakura asked.

“Yes, that’s why I’m asking. I was able to stop his curse seal from spreading...but I need you to tell me what happened out there. Sasuke has stabilized but he’s not waking up any time soon. I need to hear what happened now!”

“Orochimaru attacked...he summoned snakes and we fought him...he bit Sasuke and left. There aren't any more details other than the fact that Orochimaru seemed to want to curse Sasuke from the start.” Sakura explained.

“...and none of this has to do with how you look now?” Kakashi made sure.

“...sort of. But it was only thanks to...the spirit that any of us are still here. How many are done?” Sakura asked.

“Other than you? 6 other Genin. A team from Suna and a team from Konoha.” Kakashi informed her.

“Which Konoha team?” Sakura asked.

“I think they are being taught by...Might Gai.” Kakashi scratched his head with a single finger.

“Then...Lee made it. I guess he really was good.”

“You know one of the Genin?” Kakashi asked.

“He challenged Sasuke to a fight before the first exam. I stopped them before they could fight though. If Sasuke recovers he might be excited to face him.” Sakura wore a limp smile.

“...He’ll be fine.” Kakashi assured her. After that he left once more. Sakura and Naruto stayed in that tower for the next 4 days as the time came to a close. 

Before it could there was a knock on their door. Naruto went to open it and when he did he yelled in surprise. “Sasuke! You’re back!”

“Yeah, but before we got celebrating. I need to speak with Sakura.” Sasuke pushed into the room.

“Yes?” Sakura turned to him.

He took in the sight of her then he had a confused face. “Wait...were you the man who helped us…?”

“...oh that...yeah. I was just...uh...using him to confuse the enemy!” Sakura had forgotten Sasuke had seen Diavolo. 

“...that’s strange, so why do you still look like his partial transformation?” Sasuke asked.

“Uh...it’s stuck?” Sakura shrugged.

“...Hn. Well, Kakashi sent me here to get you. We’re moving to the base of this tower. The Hokage wants to speak to all of us.” Sasuke informed them.


	7. Chapter 7

“Congratulations to you all on passing the 2nd exam.” Anko spoke to all the gathered Genin. Behind her was The Hokage, some Jonin Sensei for each cell and a few other faces. Naruto was quick to spot Iruka in the group. 

Two of the other people standing there were from other villages. Suna and Oto. Sakura wondered if the Oto Jonin knew that she was the one that killed his entire team of Genin.

Sakura counted 5 teams left. Most of the people that had passed were from Kohona itself much to her surprise. Including Ino’s team, Lee’s team, and Shino’s team. 

Though it didn’t look like Kabuto or his team made it. That would be another failure on his part to rise in rank. When Ino had spotted her she looked shocked.

“Sakura! What happened to your hair!” Ino seemed completely stunned. “And...have you gotten taller? Did you hit a growth spurt, in the middle of the exam? Are those tattoos!” Ino pointed nearly falling over with her own energy.

“Uh...yeah. Things got pretty weird, in the Forest of Death. I hope it doesn’t look too bad.” Sakura pulled at her hair. 

She had gotten a look at herself finally while they were waiting for those 4 days to be finished. She looked like Diavolo. 

He had guessed something about their souls...somehow merging at one point. However she could have never guessed that this would be a side effect. 

Her hair had gotten darker pink, and those telltale spots were now in it. Sakura honestly loved the look of the tattoos. 

It felt like...in a way she could now remember Diavolo forever, not that’d she ever forget...but it was like she was honoring his memory. The height gain was just a bonus.

The only ones that had made it from another village was Gaara’s team. Sakura overheard Sasuke muttering to himself. “I’ve got a bad feeling about this.”

She nudged him, “Don’t jinx things. Everything was hard enough already.”

“Now Hokage-Sama will explain the 3rd exam. Listen up and take every word he says to heart.” Anko finished. “They’re all yours, Hokage-Sama.”

“Very well.” The Third Hokage started. “The 3rd examination is about to commence, but before we get into the specifics of how it will be conducted, let me make one thing perfectly clear. It pertains to the underlying purpose of the exam.”

“Hm…” Sakura let an involuntary hum come from her throat. Always a bigger reason, huh.

“Why do you suppose an examination of this nature is being jointly conducted by all of the nations in our mutual alliance?” The Hokage asked. “‘To promote friendship among allied nations and raise the standards in the art of Shinobi…’ Let me be very clear about what those fine sounding phrases actually mean. These series of examinations is actually, in fact...a miniature war between all of our allied lands.”

“What do you mean?” Sakura heard the girl from Lee’s team ask.

“If you were to study our recent history and consult a map, it would swiftly become apparent that our alliance is in fact, a temporary and mutual agreement between a group of geographically contiguous lands. Whose previous existence was one of continuous strife constantly jockeying against one another openly and in secret, for power and control of resources that were perpetually depleted almost to exhaustion in the struggle...until a better way was devised. The way of the Chunin exam.”

What a wordy way to say a pissing contest so that we don’t rip out each others throats with actual war, Sakura thought. 

The Third Hokage must have burned through his entire word of the week calendar with that speech. That’s when Naruto made his own thoughts clear. “That’s the stupidest thing I ever heard! I thought the point was to select Chunin!”

“Make no mistake. When the examination is done, it will have had the side effect of weeding out any unfit applicants unfit to ascend to the level of Chunin. But even more importantly it serves as an arena wherein, for the honor of their respective homelands young Shinobi may fight to the death, if need be.” The Hokage made clear.

“The honor of their lands!?” Ino seemed confused still.

“This third exam will be held under the eyes of a number of distinguished guests. Including the rulers and nobility of the various lands you all aspire to serve. Among their number will be those who rule over each country's own hidden villages. They will all be watching you. If any one nation’s applicants demonstrate outstanding skill and superiority the noblemen from every land will be quick to commission work from those trained in that superior nation.” The Hokage explained another aspect.

“In its own way...it’s like an arms race. Work with us because we have the most dangerous weapons… and tools.” Sakura compared.

“Precisely...and if a particular country were to be shown lacking in any competent or strong applicants...then commissions to that country will dwindle.” The Hokage explained the inverse. “When one land is strong in battle and the village coffers overflow with the fruits of the many outside commissions this begets then that said village my say to its neighbors, ‘Beware, for we possess prowess and riches and the influence of political power!’”

“So!? Why is it necessary to stake our lives and fight?!” Kiba yelled his question. Sakura was beginning to wonder if any of them knew what this life was going to be like before they signed up.

How did she know when clan kids didn’t. Then she realized that she didn’t know this when she signed up for being a Kunoichi. 

Diavolo explained most of this to her, much later after she went in blind to what she’d be doing. He didn’t hold his comments back. 

He made it clear exactly what this life would be...and she was fine with that. Some of these Genin weren’t ready to be Chunin, it was like she could see it now. Skilled as they may be, they didn’t have the right mindset of what being a ninja truly meant.

“The strength of a country is derived from the strength of it’s village. The village draws its strength from the Shinobi who live there. The greatest strength of those Shinobi only emerges in the midst of a desperate life and death battle.” The Hokage spoke with calmness. “As already pointed out...these exams provide a way for a village to boast its power.”

“You’ve always emphasized the concept of friendship...why?” That same girl on Lee’s team asked.

“Though my meaning is subtle, I chose my words with care. To preserve the balance of power at the risk of lives...IS the essence of friendship in the world of Shinobi. Let me reiterate before the 3rd exam begins. You are taking no ordinary test! You not only risk your own futures and dreams, but the dignity and prestige of your home village as well.” The Hokage gave his warning.

“Now I get it!” Naruto grinned. Did he though? Sakura wondered.

“Whatever, could you wrap up the philosophical talk and get down to the life and death stuff anytime soon?” Gaara spoke with his rough and monotone voice.

“Hmph! So, you insist I explain the 3rd exam?” The Hokage asked, “Well the truth is-”

One of the people standing behind the Hokage moved to his front and knelt down while he spoke. “Forgive my interruption Hokage-Sama, but if you don’t mind handing the rest of the proceedings over, to me. Gekko Hayate, proctor for the 3rd exam.”

“Go ahead.” The Hokage allowed.

“Good to meet you everyone, I’m Hayate.” The proctor turned to face the Genin. He looked sickly and had large blue bags under his eyes. “Uhh...before we start the exam, I must ask that you all do something for me. Um, you see there are some preliminaries to the exam proper, and whether you proceed to the main exam is contingent on how well you manage those.”

“I knew it…” Sasuke sighed.

“Preliminaries?! Like what?!” Shikamaru asked.

“...he does have a good point. We have 5 teams left, why can’t we just head to the 3rd exam?” Sakura asked.

“Well...I don’t want to say that the first 2 exams were lacking but the truth is...we have too many applicants left. Under the traditional rules of the exam, we have to have a preliminary test to reduce the number of applicants who will proceed to the 3rd exam.”

“Uh...I hate to say this-” Sakura tried but was interrupted by Hayate.

“As Lord Hokage mentioned, a number of honored guests will be watching the 3rd exam so we must make it intense, tight, and quick moving. Hm, anyway...anyone who doesn’t feel up to the challenge, either physically or mentaly, can walk away. Just take one step forward. Because the preliminaries start now.”

No one stepped forward. “Uh...incase I forgot to mention it, these will be individual based only. So you can say you want to stop...without worrying about your team having to drop out as well.” Hayate looked around again.

Sakura watched as Sasuke rubbed at his neck but seemed to be fine overall. She hoped that whatever Kakashi did worked.

“It looks like no one else is bailing out…” Hayate commented.

“I’d like to point out something before you interrupted me. There are 5 teams here, each made up of 3 person cells. That must mean someone is getting a by...possibly to the third round. How do you determine who gets that opportunity?” Sakura asked.

“Hm...uhh. Well, if someone stepped up this would be easier...but you’re right. If it’s come to this...I guess...it can be decided at random.” Hayate stumbled through speaking. “Uh...if you could Anko…”

Anko spoke into the mic she had resting on her face and an electronic board appeared above everyone. “This will be used in the test to pick random selections on who will fight one on one later. But...in this case, it will select someone to proceed straight into the 3rd exam.”

The board flashed and names cycled through the board until it started to slow down. Then it came to a rest on the name, ‘Uchiha Sasuke’.

“There you have it.” Hayate shrugged. “Congrats on making it to the 3rd exam.” 

“Ah...how lucky~” Kakashi stepped forward. “I’ll just be taking my student away then. Toodles.” With that Kakashi Shunshined away with Sasuke. 

Sakura felt this was planned. Especially from the way the Hokage and Anko were animatedly talking behind Hayate.

“Great...we’ll now begin the preliminaries. As already explained it will be a series of one on one fights. As there are now an even 14, there will be 7 fights. The winners will move on to the 3rd exam. It will be no holds barred. Combatants will fight until dead, admission of defeat, or unconscious. Since we don’t want a total bloodbath on our hands we may step in if there is a clear winner. But don’t count on it. You already know about the board so...let’s start with the first two names.” Hayate got out.

The board behind Hayate flashed through a series of two names until they settled on ‘Shino Aburame vs Kankuro’. “Will the individuals whose names are listed on the board now come forward?” Hayate requested.

The rest of the participants and their Jonin Sensei moved to a 2nd floor where they could watch the battles from above. 

Kakashi and Sasuke were obviously gone so the only ones on Team 7 were Naruto and Sakura. The only ones to stand directly across the way from them were the Suna siblings.

“Aburame Shino, Kankuro. You two have been selected to compete in the first bout. Any questions?”

“No…” Shino replied.

“I’m good.” Kankuro tensed.

“Then...begin.” Hayate called before jumping backwards. The two Genin also jumped away from one another. 

Kankuro reached to his back and threw his wrapped item on his back to the ground. The two started each other down but didn’t move a muscle. Then Kankuro charged Shino.

The two of them clashed before Kakuro struck Shino in the side of the face. Shino retreated a ways before settling his hands back in his pockets. 

“I see...how unfortunate for you. It might have worked against other combatants, but I’ve placed my kikaichu beetles inside both your puppet...and real body. You’ll have no chakra left to compete. Surrender now.” Shino warned Kankuro.

“Damn...my chakra strings! What the hell is this?” Kankuro yelled. He then tried to move forward only for his arms legs and head to fall off. Sakura and Naruto let out an audible gasp before they saw that he was made of wood.

“Kugutsu no Jutsu! He manipulates a lifeless doll with the use of his chakra. It’s like anyone else using a shuriken or kunai...against an Aburame...he didn’t get much of a fair fight, without prep.” Sakura commented. Trying to explain it to Naruto before he could ask.

“That’s your puppet destroyed. I made sure to have them eat away at the joints of your puppet as well. Unless you have a backup plan...it’s over.” Shino adjusted his sunglasses.

“I won’t give up that easy!” Kankuro yelled as the white wrappings swapped with the farthest piece of broken down puppet. It unwrapped and revealed the real Kankuro who threw the wrappings at Shino.

Kankuro then dived into the wrapped up tangled mess and stabbed at the pile with a kunai. Only for Shino to appear behind him and put a kunai up to this throat. “It’s over.”

“Shit...I forfeit.” Kakuro cursed. In the pile of wrappings were the remains of most of Kankuro’s puppet that Shino had seemingly switched with.

“The winner is Shino Aburame!” Hayate announced.

“Aw man I don’t get it! Since when did Shino get to be so tough!” Naruto yelled. As Shino went up to join the rest of his team.

“He’s always been tough. In mind and spirit...he was just quiet.” Sakura informed her teammate. 

“So, uhhhhh. We’re moving onto the next match.” Hayate spoke. Epitaph warned her that Kakashi would appear behind them.

So when he did appear behind them with a wave of his hand and a single greeting of “Yo!” She already leaned against the railing and nodded at him.

“Yo!”

“Kakashi-Sensei!” Naruto yelled in greeting.

“So...how’s Sasuke?” Sakura asked.

“Brooding that he can’t fight but staying out of trouble. I’m glad you got him to us as early as you did. We’ve been able to stop...the spread of Orochimaru’s curse seal. With how long he’s gone without it...he might just be able to use his chakra within the week.” Kakashi explained. “He’ll always have the risk...but...he’ll be helped to learn to control it by someone that knows how to deal with it.”

“That’s good.” Sakura felt relieved it seemed Diavolo’s sacrifice hadn’t been for nothing. They’d all lived...after fighting off a legendary Sanin. 

They had no business making it past him. But here they were fighting in the preliminaries for the 3rd exam. 

Speaking of which, Sakura watched as two names came up on the electronic board. ‘Temari vs Ino Yamanaka’. 

Sakura watched as the two of them made their way to the center of the first floor in front of Hayate. Ino’s team halfheartedly wished her luck. so Sakura felt like she needed to inspire a bit of fight in Ino’s spirit.

“Good luck Ino!” Sakura cheered cupping her mouth to increase her volume. “Do your best!” Ino looked up at her and flashed a thumbs up with a big toothy smile.

“Uhh...All right, everyone. It’s time for the 2nd match of the preliminaries to begin!” Hayate spoke to them all. “Okay...you two can start.” Hayate lept back.

The first thing Ino did was retreat backward. While Temari stood her ground and reached for her back, where her fan was. 

As soon as Sakura saw the subtle movement she knew it was all over. With a quick swipe of Temari’s fan the already distant Ino was blow further back, crashing headfirst into the wall below Sakura.

The sound of the impact sent shivers down Sakura’s spine. Hayate looked over Ino and confirmed what Sakura had thought. “How dull...it’s a shame really.” Temari spoke with humor in her voice.

“Geez, what’s her story? Beating Ino in one blow…” Naruto looked unnerved.

“That’s it Temari!

“Yamanaka Ino is unconscious. The winner of the 2nd round match is Temari!” Hayate announced. Ino’s Jonin Sensei jumped down and retrieved her. Sakura ran over to look her over.

“That’s right, hurry up and get that loser out of here.” Temari called up at them.

“Temari! Get back up here!” Gaara raised his voice only slightly. “You’ve already been declared the winner. How long do you intend to waste time gloating down there.”

“She’s not badly hurt enough to need treatment from the medical corps. She should be awake in the next 30 minutes.” The smoking Jonin explained. “Damn...she wasn’t prepared. That’s my fault...but she made it this far...that’s nothing to scoff at.”

“Sakura! Look!” Naruto yelled pointing at the electronic board. On the screen it read ‘Sakura Haruno vs Tenten.’ “You’re up!”

“Right!” Sakura nodded. As it turned out, that was the name of Lee’s female teammate. Sakura watched as she jumped down into the center of the room from the 2nd floor.

“Good luck, Sakura.” Kakashi spoke casually. “Make it clean.”

“Of course.” Sakura grinned summoning Queen Crimson and sending her Stand to the first floor and using Kawarimi to flash down to the first floor.

“What…?” Sakura heard Lee’s Hyuuga teammate react. “...that wasn’t the Shunshin no Jutsu…”

“What do you see, Neji?” Sakura heard Lee ask.

“Let me look...what...is that? It’s some kind of distorted person!” Neji seemed scared. “It’s as if she has an invisible clone! It’s even hard to see clearly with the Byakugan!”

“These are one on one match ups. Not two on one. I’d ask that you keep your comments private as not to give an advantage to the two competing participants!” Hayate shouted to the 2nd floor.

“My apologies proctor-san.” Neji spoke calmly.

“Invisible clone or not, I don’t intend to lose!” Tenten looked ready to grab items at her waist. 

“You’re loss is already carved in Epitaph! You cannot escape from your future!” Sakura gave back. It wasn’t exactly...but from the start she could see Tenten’s first move. 

It wouldn't even require time erasure to stop all the thrown weapons from hitting her. “The third match of the preliminaries, Haruno Sakura against Tenten. Please step forward.” Hayate instructed.

“Oh...I just don’t know who to cheer for!” Lee cried.

“Begin!” Hayate jumped back.

Then just as predicted Tenten started her attack by jumping backward and throwing kunai and shuriken at Sakura. Queen Crimson easily deflected all attacks.

“Good job, Sakura! Don’t give up Tenten!” Lee shouted.

“Keep it up Sakura!” Naruto yelled. They were both loud enough that Sakura couldn't tune them out.

Sakura quickly saw how this fight would go. Tenten would launch barrage after barrage at her. Queen Crimson would protect Sakura from all thrown weapons.

That’s how it went, before Tenten could start her next attack Sakura could already see it coming and kept her range. Lee and Naruto’s cheers seemed to peter out as time went on.

Unsealing more and more weapons, the floor was covered in all kinds of ninja tools ranging from small to large. “This might last forever…” Shikamaru complained. “How troublesome.

After a long drawn out fight Tenten was obviously running low on supplies and switched over to nunchaku to close the gap in a Taijutsu fight.

“This is your chance Sakura, go get her!” Naruto yelled. Tenten launched herself forward at incredible speed that didn’t seem to have any chakra behind her. 

She brought one of the Nunchaku down over Sakura at an incredible force. Only for Sakura to partially phase with Queen Crimson and bash the weapon with her forearm. 

The speedy weapon smashed in two creating a loud crack of a sound. Tenten quickly switched over to a kusarigama, using the chain to wrap around Sakura’s outstretched arm and pull her closer.

Only instead of pulling Sakura off balance, Sakura held steadfast and used the chain to rip Tenten towards her instead. 

Tenten was taken off her feet and pulled towards Sakura who now with slack on the chain drove her arm into the flying Tenten. 

With her height and power Sakura drove the crook of her elbow into the neck of Tenten and drove her downward. 

Tenten was flipped end over end down across the floor in a lariat, the chain of the kusarigama now wrapping around her own body. 

Sakura still with the chain wrapped around her arm dragged Tenten back towards her across all the discarded weapons and sharp bladed objects. 

All the while Tenten tried to fight out. When Sakura had her close Tenten used her lower body to flip herself over and kick downward at Sakura. 

Sakura who saw it coming caught her foot out of the air and used both arms to swing Tenten using her own momentum and slammed her into the floor like she weighed nothing more than a sack of flower.

The long ranged fight from before that had seemed tame and tedious switched over into something more brutal and harsh. 

Sakura who hadn’t let a blow hit her was the clear favorite, but Tenten had yet to give up. Tenten now freed of the chain back flipped to gain distance and unsealed a Token from one of her scrolls.

Then Tenten charged Sakura with an overhead swing. With incredible speed Queen Crimson and Sakura clapped their hands over the blade stopping it just above Sakura’s head.

Then Sakura twisted. The blade snapped in two at the hilt where Tenten held the handle forcing her to drop the sword. 

Sakura used the moment to push kick Tenten directly in the chest driving the air out of her opponent and send her rolling across the floor once more through her own weapons.

Sakura felt she had used up enough of Tenten’s energy and was ready to end the fight. She charged the downed Tenten, just as Tenten picked up the discarded weapons and flung then at Sakura.

Sakura powered forward punching the bladed weapons out of the air while keeping her speed. As she got to Tenten she grabbed the final throw kunai and held it against Tenten’s throat.

“Give up!” Sakura yelled.

All Tenten could do was breathe heavily as blood came down from the corners of her lips. “I’m calling this one!” Sakura heard Gai next to her. “I’m sorry Tenten, but it’s over.”

Sakura caught the look of disappointment on Tenten’s face. Sakura pulled back and dropped the kunai to the floor. She held out her hand for Tenten to take.

“How youthful!” Gai shouted, “I expected Kakashi’s students to be much like him, but you don’t seem the too cool type!”

“Uh...thanks?” Sakura didn’t know how to take that.

The weapon’s mistress after another breath took the extended hand and was helped to her feet. “Then the winner of the 3rd match is Haruno Sakura.” Hayate announced.

Gai helped Tenten back up to the second floor and Sakura chose to talk the long way back up. She rejoined her teammate and Sensei. 

Naruto looked rabid with joy, while Kakashi just looked amused. “Wow, that ended real tough. Like boom, pow, kick! Good match, Sakura!”

“Thank you, Naruto.” Sakura accepted to compliment.

“You let it go on too long.” Kakashi critiqued. “Plus, I know you could have done more.”

“And have Neji and the other people I might be facing have more information on me? I’m not giving away all my tricks that easy.” Sakura defended.

“...A ninja’s best weapon is deception...I like it. You might just have a chance at Chunin yet.” Kakashi seemed thoughtful.

“...didn’t you nominate us because you thought we’d become Chunin?” Sakura was confused.

“...who knows.” Kakashi shrugged. Sakura could never get a straight answer out of Kakashi. As annoying as he was...she was really glad he was her Sensei. 

It made everything seem...normal, when everything around her was anything but. Sakura refocused and watched as two new names popped up on the electronic board.

“Oh...that’s rough.” Sakura commented as she saw the names ‘Shikamaru Nara vs Choji Akimichi’. 

Sakura couldn't imagine having to stop one of your own teammates from progressing to the 3rd exam, she didn’t like the idea one bit. 

Sakura watched as at the same time they both raised their hands and spoke at the same time. “I’d like to forfeit.”

“What’s that?” Hayate looked up at them. “Well...you should probably talk about which one of you will be moving on.”

“Shikamaru, we both know I wasn’t going to get this far…” Choji spoke with a surprising amount of seriousness. “Out of all of us, you’d always be the one to advance quicker than Ino or I. So please, don’t waste your opportunity like this, on me.”

“...You’re really gonna make me fight in the 3rd exam. That just means I’ll have to train hard, it’s all so troublesome…” Shikamaru looked ready to give up.

“Shikamaru!” Sakura heard Ino’s voice as she seemingly pounced out of nowhere. “If you don’t take this victory I’m going to make your life miserable...and I’ll tell your mom!”

“...you sadist...fine, I know when I’m beat. Hayate-san, I’ll be the one advancing.” Shikamaru raised his hand.

“Good, I guess that means you two don’t have to fight. Congratulations. I guess that means we move on to the next bout.” Hayate turned to look at the board. The next displayed fight was ‘Naruto Uzumaki vs Hinata Hyuuga’. 

“Finally it’s my turn! Thanks for being patient everyone! I’m going to make this worth your wait.” Naruto got ready to jump into the 1st floor, when Hinata raised her hand.

“What are you doing?!” Kiba asked in shock. “Don’t give up! Especially to this loser!”

“But-” Hinata tried to protest.

“Huh? Don’t tell me you’re going to give up?” Naruto looked annoyed, “I know I’m pretty strong, but that’s no reason to not fight me! You need to give it your all, so that you can’t live without regrets. Is the story you are going to tell in the future that you didn’t fight the future Hokage!? That’s no fun!” Naruto protested.

“...okay...but I don’t want to hurt you.” Hinata still seemed hesitant.

“Don’t worry about me! I’m tougher than I look. Being a ninja is about risking it all for the reward...or something...isn’t that right old man!?” Naruto shouted out his question to the Hokage.

“More or less.” The Hokage answered.

“See! So come on Hinata! Let’s show them what we’re made of!” Naruto grabbed his bicep while flexing his arm. “Or are you underestimating me…” Naruto’s face suddenly turned serious.

“No!” Hinata protested, “I just don’t want to get in the way…”

“Hinata...my path to Hokage will be paved with challenges. I won’t give up just because I know it’s hard. You shouldn't give up when you have this chance for any reason!” 

“You two are pathetic. Playing ninja, when neither of you are destined to be anything more than a footnote. Some foolish loser...and another weak princess who has had everything handed to her, when she’s nothing more than a scared child.” Neji sneered.

“Hey! What’s the big idea!?” Naruto yelled. “I outta beat your face in for talking like that!”

“Enough! Both of you stop your fighting. Now I need to know if one of you is actually going to forfeit or have a match…” Hayate looked to be getting annoyed.

“I’m fighting...so how about it Hinata! Ignore this prick!” Naruto pointed at Neji.

“...okay...Naruto-kun.” Hinata agreed.

“YES!” Naruto raised both his fists up.

“Then both of you get down here so I can start the match!” Hayate yelled. Eventually the two of them made their way down to the center of the room. “This will technically be the 5th match. Ready? Start!”

Sakura wanted to watch but she was a bit annoyed. Lee’s teammates seemed to be a real dick. Sakura made sure everything was okay in the ring. 

Hinata and Naruto seemed to be tied up in a Taijutsu match, so she snuck off to speak with the stuck up Hyuuga. “Hey! I heard what you were saying about my teammate!”

“I didn’t mean to keep it a secret. Why? Do you have a problem? Just the same as that fool down there you have no chance at being more than what you are. Your name has decided your destiny, even those with a clan backing them can’t change fate, how can you?” Neji dismissed.

“Trust me, I know a thing or two about fate and let me say, that despite what you think, those two down there will give it their all. If you think none of that matters, then your own fate is already decided. I don’t know what’s happened to you to make you like this, but know that whatever happens to you in life, it’s because your being held back by that dumb mindset of yours with fate!” Sakura didn’t realize when she had gotten into his face like that.

Kakashi had stepped in to drag her away. While Gai had done the same for Neji, that’s when Sakura felt something she hadn’t felt in a long time. There was an evil feeling in the air.

Kakashi suddenly let go of her and ran over to the railing to look at the match going on. Sakura could see visible orange chakra emanating around Naruto as a growl ripped from his throat.

“...that chakra...even though his tenketsu have been shut...how!” Neji looked amazed.

“Naruto! Stop!” Kakashi yelled down at him, “You need to calm down!”

Down in the ring Naruto didn’t look to be any different but slowly the evil feeling had faded. The orange glow around Naruto slowly ebbed away.

“Woah...what a feeling. Sorry Hinata, but I’m going to end it here alright?” Naruto seemed to go back to his normal self.

“What?” Hinata while still in her Taijutsu pose looked confused. Then from below her a kunai that had to have been thrown at some point turned into a Naruto that uppercutted Hinata into the air. 

Naruto had Hedged into into a kunai and had a clone throw himself to surprise Hinata. The proof of which was displayed when the Naruto who had just spoken burst into smoke. 

Naruto landed at around the same time Hinata hit the floor. Naruto ran over to look and see if she was okay, when she opened her eyes and promptly passed out after turning red.

“Uh...proctor-san...I think Hinata is knocked out. I think?” Naruto scratched his head.

“Yeah, looks like it. The 5th round winner, Uzumaki Naruto!” Hayate announced. Hinata’s Sensei shook her head as she picked up Hinata and brought her back up to the second floor and left her with the rest of her team.

“Did you see that Sakura? I did it!” Naruto celebrated.

“Uh...yeah sure, Naruto.” Sakura didn’t see most of it, just the end...which ended with Hinata being too embarrassed to continue. A bit of a farce of a match...but he still won. “Congrats…”

“Once a failure...always a failure.” Neji started down at his relative.

“What did you say!?” Naruto yelled. “She did her best!”

“She lost to a fool.” Neji rolled his eyes.

“You can insult me all you want, but how can you be so mean to your own sister!” Naruto yelled.

“...We’re not brother and sister…” Neji lost the sneer on his face.

“Both are members of Konoha’s oldest and most illustrious family, through whose veins flows the most elite and accomplished blood. The Hyuuga clan. They’re related in the same sort of way...that a tree branch is related to a trunk.” Kakashi explained from behind Naruto.

“That’s correct...Hinata-sama...is a member of the main branch, while I...am part of the support. While she gets to be free...I...carry a heavy burden, that can never be taken away. Hinata-Sama has no talent to be a Shinobi. This is just a fact. She’s easily led but has no will to be a leader. She has no self confidence, and inferiority complex. She has no makings of a Chunin...Genin is just fine for her.” Neji dismissed.

“I really hate people like you…” Naruto grit his teeth.

“I’m just telling you the truth. You may as well accept who you are as well. Like I said to her, a failure is always a failure.” Neji sneered.

“I’ll break your face!” Naruto charged Neji only to be blocked by Lee. “You getting in my way?”

“I’m sorry, I understand what you must be feeling. But we have to limit ourselves to battle in the confines of the scheduled fights. The prospect of seeing a failure defeat a genius through sheer will of force, it really makes you look forward to the final rounds, hm? Even if he may lose today, or face me in the 3rd exam proper. But save your anger until then.” Lee encouraged.

“I get it...geez.” Naruto seemed to relax. “He’ll get what’s coming to him!”

“Now then for the next bout, we will now begin the 6th match.” Hayate announced. He then read the displayed names, “Up next will be, Kiba Inuzuka vs Rock Lee!”

“Thank goodness...I was worried we’d have to face...anyway we can beat this joke of a guy, Akamaru! Just look at him.” Kiba celebrated. 

Sakura noticed the look he gave Gaara. For the first time in awhile Sakura took a peek at the red headed Suna-nin, only to see him holding his own head glaring at Naruto.

What was his problem. She looked at his other two siblings who looked like they were flinching away from their brother. They also seemed to be worriedly looking at Naruto as well now. What the hell was going on.

“I guess it’s finally your turn!” Gai cheered, “Go Lee!”

“No way!” Lee scowled.

“Huh!?” Gai looked shocked.

“I’ve waited this long, if it were up to me I’d rather be the final act!” Lee seemed disappointed. “But I won’t let you down, Gai-Sensei!”

“All right go get him Lee!” Gai cheered his student on.

“Yes sir!” Lee hopped the railing. 

“The 6th round battle! Kiba Inuzuka vs Rock Lee!” Hayate started to announce.

“Woo-hoo! We lucked out, Akamaru! This fight is as good as won!” Kiba celebrated once more once he was down on the first floor.

“Don’t celebrate too soon. You are from a clan, so I must prove myself. I apologize if I end up hurting you or your dog.” Lee started to take his stance.

“His dog? Is that allowed?” Naruto asked.

“It’s the same as a puppet, bugs, or any other tool.” Kakashi informed him. “It’s part of an Inuzuka’s fighting style.”

“Don’t worry, this will be over fast! I’ll make sure to not drag it out for you.” Kiba taunted.

“Then I will afford you the same favor.” Lee nodded.

“Well then, begin!” Hayata called. Lee was gone in a flash. Sakura couldn't keep up with her eyes as Lee kicked Kiba into the air which clipped Akamaru as well. 

Then as Kiba and Akamaru came back down Lee spun them both out with a roundhouse. 

Sakura remembered stopping his blow, this was a bit more intense than that...but not by much. She could tell the Genin was still holding back.

Kiba and Akamaru went down at the same exact time. “...I may have gone too far!” Lee looked worried.

“Nah, they’re fine.” Hayate looked at Kiba and Akamaru. “They’re out cold, but it’s minor damage. The winner is Rock Lee!” Hayate announced.

“YOSH!” Lee cheered. Sakura observed the other Genin as they all were shocked at Lee’s incredible speed. 

Having been able to see it before it wasn’t as bad to her or Naruto, but Lee was a dangerous weapon. It was around then that Hinata started to stir. 

The first thing she did was rush over to Naruto. “Thank you for the fight! I’d like to offer you this!” She extended out both arms. In her hand looked to be some sort of cream as far as Sakura saw.

“What is it?” Naruto asked.

“It’s an ointment for wounds.” Hinata’s teacher informed Naruto.

“Gee thanks, you really pushed me near the edge there.” Naruto took the salve.

“You’re welcome…” Hinata bowed and rushed over to her teammate Kiba and offered him the same. She really was a nice girl, Sakura thought.

“Wow! This stuff really works!” Naruto put some on his wounds. “Wanna try some, Sakura?”

“Sure, though I’m mostly fine aside from my neck anyway.” Sakura rubbed her neck.

That’s about when Sakura saw Garra across the way, and realized that there was one final matchup. Gaara vs Neji Hyuuga. She had no idea how this would end. 

Gaara was the first to make his way down to the first floor by using his own sand from his gourd. Gai said something to Neji and after receiving a nod headed down himself.

“This will be the final round.” Hayate announced.

The cork from Gaara’s gourd shot out at Neji, only for Neji to hit the object out of the air. Neji got down into a position that reminded Sakura of Hinata’s if a bit more stable.

“If you’re both ready?” Hayate looked between the two. “Then! Start!” The first person to make a move was Neji, who activated his Byakugan. The fight had begun!


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura watched as sand flowed out from the end of the gourd on Gaara’s back. Neji moved forward to try and strike Gaara with the tip of his hand. 

Only for the blow to be blocked by a wave of sand being controlled by Gaara somehow. Sakura guessed it had to be some kind of bloodline limit. 

She had heard tale of the Kazekage being able to control gold, but nothing had gone into detail about it. 

The fact that the same kind of ability only went to one of the Kazekage's children was confusing, but the bloodline limit might have been a recessive gene. 

Neji attempted to strike a few more times but the sand blocked off each strike again and again. Gaara had yet to uncross his arms as Neji performed his strikes. 

He seemed as cool and collected as one could be in the middle of a battle. “As fast and as skilled as he is, it doesn’t look like the so called genius is getting that far.” Sakura commented.

The sand circled around Neji’s back and went in to surround him but with more powerful strikes around him, he was able to keep the sand at bay. 

However it was clear that it could only last for so long. However he seemed to switch stands slightly, eliciting a gasp from Hinata. “You okay Hinata?” Naruto asked.

“Yes...I’m fine, it's just that N-Neji is trying to do something that should be impossible. The only way he’d know it i-is if he learned it through o-observation only.” Hinata explained the best she could.

“You don’t mean Hakkesho Kaiten?!” Gai asked. “I knew he was talented, but I’ve only known main branch Hyuuga to be taught that Taijutsu technique.”

Sakura watched as Neji seemed to spin in a circle fast enough to throw the sand all around him away. Leaving the area surrounding him clean of any sand.

“It’s only a single rotation.” Kakashi spoke. “As impressive as he is to have pulled it off, there isn’t much he can do if Gaara constantly attacks using his sand.”

“You’re right, he also didn’t have as much chakra in it that he would need to use that Jutsu to it’s best ability.” Gai agreed.

Neji now clear of the sand rushed in and started striking Gaara himself only for Gaara to take the blows. Neji’s fists cracking something on the outside of Gaara’s skin.

“That’s sand? He’s using it as some kind of armor!” Sakura observed. “...didn’t Kabuto’s ninja info cards say something about him returning from all his missions without a single scratch?”

“Oh yeah…!” Naruto seemed to remember as well.

“Neji Nii-Chan…” Hinata seemed worried.

“What’s wrong Hinata? How can you be worried for a jerk like that guy!?” Naruto asked.

“He may be abrasive, but he’s had a hard life...but it’s not just that. K-Kiba, Shino, and I saw something in the Forest of Death. Gaara...he killed an entire team...instantly. With his sand. I-it was terrible. He’s too strong!” Hinata looked terrified.

“Then he should create some distance and use some Ninjutsu, rather than only using Taijutsu.” Sakura crossed her arms.

“He knows Ninjutsu.” Gai informed her. “It’s just he takes pride in his bloodline limit, the same as anyone else would. It’s something everyone should grow out from. To not rely on something that only you might be able to pull of. Sometimes it’s better to use the basics.”

“Hm…” Kakashi hummed before looking at Sakura.

“Yeah, yeah. I got it.” Sakura mumbled. She then watched as Neji was pushed back by another blast of sand that just kept rushing Neji, wave after wave. 

Neji attempted to use his Hakkesho Kaiten once more only for once he finished rotating for the wave of sand to consume him. “Oh no!” Hinata cried.

Neji was carried into the air by the sand then with one finally seeming gasp the sand around Neji exploded outward from his upper body. 

But the sand below him stayed and with a close of Gaara’s fist, there was a loud crunch and blood spilled from the sand. 

Sakura felt sick, sure she didn’t want Neji to win...but this...it could spell disaster for his entire Shinobi career! 

Sakura expected things to get a lot worse but Gaara let go of Neji with his sand and Neji fell to the floor, both of his legs bent at odd angles.

“Your blood isn’t what mother wants…!” Gaara looked completely unhinged as he maniacally grinned up at Naruto. “Mother wants the fox’s blood!”

Kakashi and Naruto gasped from beside Sakura. She had no idea as to why they would react to that kind of comment that way. 

Sure having someone that dangerous wanting to fight Naruto was bad, but their reactions had doubled hers. Did that comment mean something strange. 

As far as she knew Naruto’s only fox qualities were the whiskers on his face that had been there since he was born, and his pension to pull pranks on the village. 

Maybe Sakura needed to do some research when she had the time. Thankfully Gaara had left Neji alone, and he was able to be taken away by the Medical Corps. 

Lee, Gai, and Tenten looked distraught. All the while Hinata openly weeped. The chances were, that Konohagakure had just lost a Genin with so much potential.

“The victor is Gaara!” Hayate announced with a bit of coldness in his voice. Hinata rushed down from the second floor to chase after Neji. 

Tenten went with her, but Lee was forced to stay along with Gai. “He never stood a chance…” Sakura heard the surprisingly guilty voice of Temari across the way as he carried through the silence of the gigantic room.

“I don’t feel good or satisfied at all...that was too much…” Naruto grunted as his hands squeezed around the metal bar in front of him. 

Sakura wasn’t too surprised to see the metal bend and give knowing how much chakra Naruto had at this point. 

Kakashi seemed to have a blank face as ever, but Sakura caught the looks that he was sending Gai. Nothing else was said for a short while.

“Uh, well then...as of this moment, the preliminaries to the 3rd exam are now complete!” Hayata announced trying to move things along. “All the victors please come down to the first floor!”

“Hm...I guess I can leave both of you to it then.” Kakashi spoke, “I’m off.” With that Kakashi Shunshined away.

Silently each Genin made their way to the first floor and lined up in front of the procter. “To those of you who won your bouts and qualified for the finals of the 3rd phase of the Chunin exam, even though one of you isn’t here, congratulations!” Hayate spoke. “Uh...well Hokage-Sama they’re all yours.”

“Right.” The Hokage spoke adjusting his hat, “Well then starting now, I shall begin to explaining the finals. As I mentioned earlier, you will conduct your final round battles in front of everyone. Each of you represents the battle strengths of your respective lands. So we want you to exhibit and fully showcase your various talents. And thus the finals will commence 1 month from now!”

“We’re not doing it right here, right now?” Naruto asked.

“We call this the requisite preparation period.” The Hokage explained.

“So we can fight at our best right? Also you still need to get all those people to watch don’t you?” Sakura asked.

“Precisely, it’s a time for us to relay the results to the rulers and Shinobi leaders of each land and allow them to come to the finale. As well as time for all of you to prepare as well. During this time you can analyze the intelligence you have gathered on your foes during the preliminaries and use it to increase the chance of your own victory. Up to this point it was understood that you would be fighting an unknown enemy. However the finals are a different story. Some of you probably ended up exposing everything you’ve got in front of your rivals.” The Hokage spoke.

“Not likely…” Sakura muttered.

“Others of you may have gone up against stronger opponents and have been injured, in order to make things fair and just, we give you this month. Each of you must take this opportunity to practice hard, learn some new tricks, and of course get some rest, as well. So, those are the basics. You already know about the one on one battles so there is one last thing I’d like you to do before the finals.” The Hokage started again.

“Aw! Come on, old man! I need to get started on training right now!” Naruto complained.

“Don’t be so impatient. There are slips of paper inside the box that Anko is holding. Each of you take one.” The Hokage instructed.

“I’ll come around, so line up, okay?” Anko approached each Geinin, “One per person!” She stopped in front of each person. 

When Sakura pulled out her paper she unfolded it to see the number ‘3’ written on it. Everyone else seemed to be looking at their slip of paper as well.

“All right does everyone have one now?” The Hokage asked. “Then starting at the left, each of you read out the number written on your slip!”

Ibiki stepped forward with a clipboard ready to write their numbers down. “I’ve got 5!” Naruto spoke first.

“3!” Sakura raised her hand.

“4.” Temeri was next.

“2…” Gaara grunted.

“6.” Shikamaru sighed.

“Yosh! I have 8!” Lee shouted.

“1…” Shino spoke with his usual calm demeanor. 

“Which would make Sasuke number 7 right?” Sakura guessed.

“That’s correct. The Uchiha is 7.” Ibiki marked down each number.

“Good! And now I will reveal the match order for the tournament style finals!” The Hokage stood tall.

“What!?” Naruto yelled.

“So that’s what the drawing was for!” Shikamaru and Sakura figured out at the same time. 

“Well, Ibiki, show them the pairings.” The Hokage requested.

“Yes, sir!” Ibiki held out the clipboard showing the bracket and numbers of each person facing off against one another in numerical order. 

Sakura looked at the name next to hers. Temari, she used a fan. Could be wind chakra based. She wondered if she could talk to Kakashi about training for that...then she took note of the fact that if she won, she’d be facing Gaara.

Sasuke would get his match with Lee, and if he and Naruto won their fights...they’d face one another. Shit, things were getting complicated. 

If she was going to face Gaara, that meant she’d most definitely have to erase time when it came to fighting. She’d be forced to show her hand on the grand stage.

That got her thinking about the fact that it was a tournament. That meant she couldn't waste chakra or energy on one single battle...if she wanted to win...she’d need to think about more of a marathon than a sprint. 

“Now then, it’s time for you to go plan your strategies, rest up, or whatever you please.” The Hokage spoke once more. “We’re all finished here. Unless any of you have questions?”

“May I?” Shikamaru raised his hand.

“Sure!” The Hokage smiled.

“You said this is a tournament right? So that means there is only one winner?” Shikamaru asked. Sakura was thinking along the same lines. “Does that mean only one person gets to become Chunin?”

“No...that is not the case.” The Hokage responded. Sakura felt a bit foolish...she supposed she jumped the gun. “For the finals, you will be observed by many judges not only me, but the Kazekage and the rulers and Shinobi leaders that will be requesting missions, as well. Based on your performance in the tournament, those judges will assign you an absolute value. Those who are deemed to have sufficient ability to be a Chunin, even those who might lose in the first round, can become Chunin.”

Oh right, Sakura had forgotten. Then...she just needed to show off enough of her skill to be promoted. 

That didn’t sit well with her, she kinda felt the fire inside that told her to win the whole thing! She wondered if that would make for a bad Chunin, to want to risk it all just to win.

“Does that mean it’d be possible for all of us here to become Chunin?” Temari asked.

“Yes.” The Hokage replied simply. “However that also means that none of you will become Chunin as well. The advantage of fighting in multiple rounds is to show off your skill and talents for the judges. Does that answer your question, Shikamaru?”

“Well, it helped answer a question I didn’t know I had. Thanks...it already changed my strategy somewhat.” Sakura admitted rubbing her chin.

“Good! Glad to help. Now then, good work everyone! You are all dismissed until one month from now!” The Hokage let them all go.

From there Naruto and Sakura made a direct line out of the Forest of Death were they found Kakashi seemingly waiting for them reading his orange covered book.

“Yo!” He waved.

“Kakashi! Where have you been?” Naruto asked.

“Well, I made sure Sasuke knew the rules that you were learning, and that he needs to change how he uses his chakra from now on. I have things planned out.” Kakashi explained.

“Well then can you train me!” Naruto asked.

“Sorry, but I found someone else that will oversee your training.” Kakashi looked at Naruto.

“Huh!? But I want you to train me Kakashi-Sensei!” Naruto complained.

“Sorry, but I wouldn't be able to give you my full attention, much like Sasuke you will get someone that can be dedicated to getting you the help you’ll need to become a better Shinobi.” Kakashi closed his book.

“Sasuke too?” Sakura asked.

“Well, now that he has...that mark, I put in a request to a colleague. They’ll know how to train Sasuke to work around his new limitations.” Kakashi explained.

“Eh? Who’s that?” Naruto asked.

“Hm, you might just see once the month is up.” Kakashi waved him off.

“Then what will you be doing this whole time! That you have to pass all of us off to another Sensei?!” Naruto asked.

“All of you? Well, training Sakura.” Kakashi looked up at his pink haired student.

“Huh!?” Sakura and Naruto were confused.

“Sakura, has a style to her that...I find I can help better train for the future.” Kakashi shrugged.

“What about Sasuke? Don’t you need to teach him how to use his Sharingan? He just got it and now he has to compete in the Chunin exam finals!” Sakura pointed out.

“Well, I would have had the curse not come up...and been dealt with so soon. Honestly, as a holder of the Sharingan with non-Uchiha blood. There are things that I cannot teach Sasuke, that he needs to learn on his own. Everything I know can be summed up easily on paper...which I’ve handed over to his new trainer for the Chunin exams to help him.”

“Then...who am I getting? Everyone seems to have someone suited to them…” Naruto looked worried.

“Don’t worry, I found you a better teacher for you than I could ever be when it comes to the things you need to learn in time for the Chunin exams!” Kakashi assured him.

“Really!? Who is it!” Naruto looked excitedly at Kakashi. “Hm, he should be here soon...oh there he is.” Kakashi pointed behind Naruto.

“It is me!” A man spoke from behind Naruto and Sakura. Sakura took the person in. He had a bandana with his headband plate around his head, and circular sunglasses. Other than that...he looked kinda nondescript.

“Hey! You’re the ...SUPER PERVERT!” Naruto yelled while pointing at the man.

“Huh!?” Sakura reacted before her mind caught up. 

The man adjusted his glasses. “How rude…”

“Ebisu-Sensei...a super pervert?” Kakashi asked.

“Why would you choose such a loser to be my trainer?!” Naruto yelled. “Besides this guy is even weaker than I am!”

“Don’t just go around admitting that…” Sakura tried to keep up.

“I really mean it! One time he even fell for my Ninja Harem Jutsu. And he-” Naruto’s mouth was covered by Ebisu. 

“Ninja...Harem?” Kakashi looked tired.

“It’s nothing!” Ebisu denied still covering Naruto’s mouth.

“You...evolved the Oiroke no Jutsu…” Sakura didn’t know if she should be disgusted or impressed...but clearly it had worked on someone much higher ranked than Naruto yet again.

“Oiroke no Jutsu…” Kakashi looked at Naruto like he’d never known him. “So...you know each other already then…”

“Well...you know how it is. Opposites attract and what not.” Ebisu squirmed.

“Attract…!” Sakura distanced herself.

“No! I mean he’s a wild child, and I’m very studious...or that’s what people say about me!” Ebisu tried to reassure Sakura.

“Oh brother, why him. This stinks…” Naruto complained.

“It’s no walk in the park for me either!” Ebisu pointed at Naruto. “If it weren’t for Kakashi’s request, I’d never choose you either!”

“Both of you...please calm down.” Kakashi sighed while he tried to cool both of them off. “Naruto, Ebisu-Sensei is an exclusive private tutor who teaches the elite he’s a Tokubetsu Jonin much like the one I got for Sasuke! He specializes in teaching and is much better than me at it I promise!”

“Way to make me feel better…” Sakura commented.

“Tokubetsu Jonin...like Anko?” Naruto asked.

“...how do you know...never mind sure!” Kakashi smiled with his eyes.

“That woman’s crazy!” Naruto complained.

“I don’t know...I kind of liked her.” Sakura admitted.

“That’s because you're crazy too! Playing along with her like that during the 2nd exam!” Naruto pointed at her.

“Naruto!” Sakura gasped.

“Um...I mean…” Naruto looked apologetic.

“You’re learning!” Sakura was glad to have this moment. His obsession might nearly be over...which meant that...he thought she was crazy...once again a lot of moments of not knowing how to feel today.

“Uh...thanks. So...this guy is really some elite teacher or something?” Naruto asked Kakashi.

“Well, yes. At least in getting you to catch up to the rest of the team in Genin basics. I don’t know if you know this Naruto...but you’re the weakest on the team when it comes to what you really need.” Kakashi informed Naruto. “You need to learn all of what Ebisu teaches you, and you just might have a chance at Chunin!”

“What do you mean...how do I come up short compared to Sasuke and Sakura!?” Naruto pointed at himself.

“If you’d let me, Kakashi!” Ebisu stepped forward. “Naruto! Upon obtaining your information from Kakashi and conducting my own analisis, I believe your chakra control is sorely in need of improvement. Let me explain.” Ebisu suddenly had papers in his hands.

“Woah...diagrams.” Sakura looked at the detailed sheets of paper.

“These show the flow of physical and mental energies, collectively called stamina. Stamina moves throughout the body whenever a ninja uses Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, or Genjutsu. In the case where a ninja is going into Taijutsu. Stamina control is simple. Taijutsu requires no hand seals nor with a few exceptions do they require chakra. You used stamina in each move required for it. However when it comes to Ninjutsu or Genjutsu you need chakra and hand seals. Each hand seal will help the flow of chakra to help perform a Jutsu. If you used up all of both your chakra and stamina...you die.”

Sakura had to admit, he was good. This was summarizing her entire academy experience when it came to chakra and stamina within a few sentences. 

If only...this would work for Naruto. He already seemed lost and wandering. This wouldn't be a good teacher for Naruto. 

He’s someone that learns by doing...not through paper or long explanations. However...Sakura kinda wanted to see how far this would go. “Now! Building upon all that.” Ebisu continued, “Let me break down Bunshin no Jutsu.”

He really was going through their academy years. She couldn't disagree that Naruto needed this...he did ask the most basic questions all the time.

“Let’s say 30% of your chakra is required to make 3 clones. Let’s use Sakura as an example. She converts 30% of her stamina into chakra. Then with hand seals she controls the volume of chakra to limit it to that 30% and not use any more. So when she creates clones she still has 70% left of her stamina to go. Now let’s talk about Sasuke and his case. He’s a bit like you in not being as accurate with his chakra. He only needs 30% but ends up using 40% that’s a 10% difference. However because he knows his hand seals he only uses 30% and makes his 3 clones. He still has a remaining 10% of chakra that will go to waste and not flow back into stamina.”

“So Sasuke isn’t that great after all!” Naruto laughed.

“He just said you were bad too…” Sakura pointed out.

“I’d say he’s much worse!” Ebisu declared. “You would use 50% when all you need is 30%. Then you can’t even do proper hand seals or flow your chakra that you’ve converted properly. So you only use 10% of that 50%. Which leaves you with maybe 1 clone and 40% wasted stamina and chakra. In basic terms, you produce too much chakra, expend too much energy, and you have terrible technique.” Ebisu concluded.

“But...I keep up with Sakura and Sasuke real easy!” Naruto pointed out.

“That’s because you have insane amounts of both stamina and chakra.” Kakashi started at Naruto for what felt like a full minute. “Well then, Naruto, Ebisu. Good luck.”

“I’m worried, Ebisu might be a good normal teacher...but Naruto doesn’t learn normally.” Sakura informed Kakashi.

“You’re right, but Ebisu is the best person to teach him how important chakra control is. If not then there’s always next time.” Kakashi shrugged. “I expect to be teaching you all for a bit longer than 1 Chunin exam’s worth of time. Now come along I have a few things to do before we get to training.”

Sakura followed Kakashi into a nearby Shinobi store where he picked up a few items. Once he was done there he stopped in front of Sakura, “Now...we need to go to the Uchiha compound.”

“Why?” Sakura asked.

“To make sure that he’s being trained, and that the person I picked isn’t slacking off.” Kakashi started off and Sakura followed behind.

“I have to wonder, why do you think you were best suited to teach me?” Sakura asked Kakashi.

“Like I said, your style lends you to something that I recognize. I’ve done a lot in my time, and I must say you have something that lends yourself to that.” Kakashi spoke vaguely.

“Does this involve my...spirit?” Sakura asked.

“I don’t know, does it? I’d need a better explanation from you, if you know what to tell me.” Kakashi fished.

“I can try?” Sakura guessed. “Um...you know that Suna-nin in the preliminaries Kakuro the puppet-nin?”

“Ah yes, a skill known to come from Sunagakure.” Kakashi nodded.

“Well, I guess you can think of my spirit as...an invisible, undamageable, puppet. That I can control through my mind...rather than using any chakra of any kind.”

“...that helps. You don’t use chakra when using the spirit?” Kakashi asked. “Then, it’s completely unrelated to what could be a bloodline limit. This makes things interesting.”

“I’ve never used chakra to control it. It just does what I want it to. It’s stronger than me, faster too. In fact I found it useful for throwing weapons and deflecting weapons thrown at me.” Sakura told Kakashi.

“I’ve seen instances of both...I just thought you were moving too fast to see...I have a question. Can your spirit use chakra? Perform any Jutsu?” Kakashi asked.

“I don’t think it can use chakra, but it’s helped me use Jutsu before. I’ve swapped places with it, after sending it out as far as it can go. I can also partially phase with it and take on it’s speed and strength.” Sakura informed him.

“What about that thing you do...where you move at incredible speeds...while performing what feels like a Genjutsu?” Kakash asked. “Is that from you, or the spirit?”

“...I need to explain a few more things, if we’re going down this road.” Sakura admitted.

“I’m just trying to help, any information would be useful when training you.” Kakashi looked at Sakura.

“All right. I call it time erasure. Let’s say...you want an object...maybe a water bottle and it’s on the table a distance away from you. If I were to use time erasure you’d be standing next to the table holding the water in your hands. That’s the thing that seems like a Genjutsu to others.” Sakura explained.

“...Time erasure, the name implies so much. But...that’s the feeling...if that’s the case...how are you able to do what you’ve done?” Kakashi looked confused.

“A few ways. During time erasure I can see time as it happens normally...if a bit slowed...for other reasons that can’t be explained. During that time I’m able to move freely as if that time is happening as it would. Allowing me to dodge or move to a more advantageous position.” Sakura explained.

“So...let me get this straight. It’s like a memory erasing Genjutsu where you take advantage of the moment of forgotten moments. Only it doesn’t require chakra. Why not just...attack during? I know you could have, like against Zabuza?” Kakashi pointed out.

“There are...I guess you could say rules, to something being this complicated. Time is erased that means it’s not actually there. What I’m seeing is just a projection of what happened...or what is leading to when time comes back. That means I cannot change anything except for my location. When time comes back, it is the only way I can strike someone else or move other objects.” Sakura did her best.

“...got it...so not attacking during that time...but you can prepare to attack.” Kakashi pointed out.

“Sure, I used it a few times to immediately eliminate people that aren’t prepared...I tried against Orochimaru in the Forest of Death...but...I showed my hand before hand and he predicted the same feeling you brought up about it being a Genjutsu.” Sakura admitted.

“Don’t feel too bad about that. Orochimaru is way out of even my league. If I could pick up on it, he could from just feeling it once. But...I have another question. Have you ever prepared a Jutsu...during ‘erased time’?”

“...what?” Sakura was dumbfounded.

“You said you can’t do anything but move but that must imply that you can control your own body. Your chakra system is part of your body...so if you prepared a Jutsu...for an attack you could do it as soon as time comes back...how long does ‘time erasure’ last?”

“At max? 10 seconds and before you can ask it takes 2 seconds before I can erase time once again.” Sakura informed him.

“10 seconds...this might be perfect for the training I was going to put you through. I need to learn if you can do a Jutsu during that time though.” Kakashi requested. “We’re going to keep moving, perform any Ninjutsu you know, but during your ‘erased time’”

“Okay…” Sakura nodded. So while they were using the roofs to get to the Uchiha compound she erased time with Queen Crimson. 

Kakashi was in mid hop from one roof to another. Sakura did the proper hand seals and there were two clones in mid flight with her. 

They were all able to look around and move freely in time. Sakura was able to swipe through the illusionary clones and then Henged herself into Kakashi. All before time flowed as normal once more.

Then all of them landed on the roof. “Yeah...any Shinobi would get used to this feeling and counter you if they knew where you would be. It’s still weird to land where I wanted to and not know how I got there. I see you were able to...perform 2 Ninjutsu at that time.”

“Yeah.” Sakura agreed.

“Then, yes...I can train you a few things to prepare you for the Chunin exam...if I’m honest depending on what you do, I think you’ll become a Chunin.” Kakashi informed her. “You have the mentality and the power, the only thing that might hold you back isn’t something they would be able to judge, that can only be improved with time and experience.”

“...thank you, Kakashi-Sensei.” Sakura felt grateful for his honesty.

“Well...we’re here.” Kakashi stood in front of an open gate. Sakura looked at the area. It looked as if it were a ghost town...knowing they were all gone really came through to her then. 

There were weeds and many overgrown trees in the area. Kakashi moved forward and Sakura followed behind. 

Both of them made their way to the largest house in the complex. Where Sakura heard the telltale sign of fighting. 

Then she made out the purple hair of Anko rise above the house on top of a giant snake. Sakura tensed and got ready to fight, remembering that Orochimaru had used one that looked all too similar. 

Kakashi held her back, “Good, she’s here. Looks like his training is underway. That’s all I needed to make sure of. Let’s go...I have a spot picked out for us.” Kakashi started to sprint away and Sakura trailed him.

As they were leaving Sakura heard Anko taunting Sasuke and a mad snarl from what could only be her teammate. His voice sounded distorted...she would hate to see or hear anymore.

From there they ran into the mountains just outside of Konohagakure. The grass slowly turned into rock and the heat seemed to increase dramatically. 

Seemingly random pillars of naturally forming rock jutted from the ground into high peaks. Sakura was about to question how far they’d go before Kakashi stopped in his tracks.

“For now, we stay here for the full month. Training begins in earnest tomorrow. You will stay here and I’ll bring supplies as necessary.” Kakashi started to explain.

“A whole month?” Sakura questioned. “Just what the hell are you going to teach me?”

“Whatever I can...which brings me to what we’ll be doing first!” Kakashi reached into his back pocket and pulled out a blank piece of paper. “Do you know what this is?”

“No, I can’t say I do. It looks like paper, but I assume there’s more to that.” Sakura guessed.

“Correct, I’m sure you know what I’m about to ask next. Do you know what a chakra affinity is?” Kakashi asked her.

“OH! Is this chakra induction paper! How exciting, oh, yes right. An affinity is how well one’s chakra melds with one of the 5 basic nature transformations. Fire, wind, lighting, earth, and water. Each nature can be weak or strong against another.” Sakura spat out her knowledge.

“Textbook. Now, channel chakra into this, like so.” Kakashi’s paper in his hand wrinkled. “As you can see my affinity is with lighting. Which means I’m naturally able to pull off more lighting based Ninjustu than any other. However, thanks to my Sharingan I can pull any of them off...though with difficulty. The hardest counter to lighting is earth, which is harder to pull off for me, but I’ve been able to use a few earth Ninjutsu.”

“Got it!” Sakura took the handed over paper. “What am I looking for?”

“Well if it wrinkles like mine you have an affinity for lighting. The paper will burst into flame and turn to ash if it’s fire. Wind would make the paper split in two. Earth will turn the paper to dirt where it will crumble. Water will make it soggy and wet. Hm...it’s also possible to have more than one affinity. If you remember...Haku had a bloodline limit that allowed him to use ice. Which I assume is a combination of both water and wind.”

“That would be like the First Hokage’s wood release right?” Sakura asked.

“Yes…” Kakashi seemed to be thinking about something. “I can’t say that I can teach you any of those combination Jutsus. Even with the Sharingan it’d take me too much time to combine nature transformations.”

“Alright.” Sakura channeled her chakra into the piece of paper which wrinkled in her hand before turning to dirt and crumbling away. “Huh?”

“Of course…you’d have opposing chakra natures.” Kakashi sighed. “Well you have more of one than the other. So even if you wanted to combine the two, it’d be impossible without lots and lots of time. But...it was honestly a surprise to learn that you had lighting. You always seemed like you’d have earth, I know you had...a lot of Yin chakra as well.”

“...maybe, it’s because of what happened in the Forest of Death…” Sakura mumbled. “If my body changed...why wouldn't something else?”

“That seems flimsy...but I never knew about spirits with powers until you, especially ones that could manipulate time in any way.” Kakashi slid his hand down his face or in his case, mask.

“Alright so I know a few earth based Ninjutsu and a lot more lighting. So we lucked out there...in combination with your time erasure...you just...wait...you could pull it off…” Kakashi looked stunned.

“Huh?” Sakura questioned.

“...the tunnel vision. You have a way around it...if you get the timing right you’d be able to adjust without being trapped in the Jutsu…” Kakashi started pacing. “We’d need to increase your speed and how fast you can perform the hand seals...wait, I’m getting ahead of myself. I wasn’t there, what order did you get for the tournament?”

“Uh...I’m up against Temari first.” Sakura explained.

“Wind user, but you don’t have to use Jutsu against her to win. You have a good counter in your...spirit. Next after you beat her?” Kakashi asked.

“Gaara…” Sakura was a bit nervous.

“Earth, perfect. Then I even have an excuse...plus with how dangerous that kid is...it’d be wrong if I didn’t teach you.” Kakashi got to muttering and pacing.

“...Kakashi-Sensei, you’re acting...kinda out of character…” Sakura was really worried.

“What? Sorry, it’s just I thought the Sharingan was the only way to counter its negative effects but with how your time erasure works, you have a way around it as well.” Kakashi looked at Sakura with a gleam in his eye. “...we have a month to pull it off. Okay change of plans. I was going to teach you a wide variety of Ninjutsu, but it seems I’ll have to cut it down to make you prepared for 1.”

“HUH!?” Sakura was shocked.

“You’ll need weights for speed…” Kakashi mumbled. “I’ll need to head back to the village. Okay first exercise building up stamina, chakra, and speed. The first thing you’ll need is stamina so...start doing some laps. Go as hard as you can...until you can't then keep going. I’ll be back.” Kakashi then left her.

Left in a whirlwind of emotion Sakura was unsure of what else to do but comply. She started doing laps around the mountain. 

She kept running and running. Until it turned dark...where she passed out on the ground. When she woke up next Kakashi was preparing a heavy breakfast for her. 

“Where have you been?” Sakura asked.

“Some things came up...lot’s of things really. But that’s not for you to worry about. You ran all yesterday?” Kakashi asked.

“Yeah...you didn’t come back.” Sakura felt that was enough.

“Good, put these on around your legs and arms.” Kakashi tossed her a set of weights.

“What are these?” Sakura asked.

“Chakra weights. We’re going to build your speed, and chakra pool at the same time. Fill them with chakra until they are about 40 kilograms. Keep them that weight while you run laps. When you get tired come back to me where you’ll be allowed to rest...and train another step.” Kakashi instructed.

Sakura did as he asked, adding on the weight and starting her run. It was slow going but after she was tired she made it back over to Kakashi.

“Okay you can stop the weights for now.” Kakashi told her. “Now, I need you to vibrate your chakra and bring it to the surface of your skin. You’ll know it’s right when your hairs stand up.”

Sakura tried her best and after a few seconds the hair around her head rose, floating as if being pulled by an invisible string. 

Then Kakashi poked her with a dulled kunai and she felt a zap and sting from the static electricity. “Ouch! What was that for?” Sakura asked.

“You did it right...but you need to do it so that you yourself don’t feel the pain. You’ll be using lightning and holding all kinds of things, you can’t let yourself be hurt by your own chakra nature.” Kakashi explained.

“Okay, you know the basics. That was a good enough rest...now do another lap until you're tired...and we’ll do this again and again...until I say you can stop...oh...and increase the weight to 45.” Kakashi smiled with his eye.

“Oh fuck me! This is gonna suck!” Sakura wailed into the sky.


	9. Chapter 9

It was 24 days later in those mountains that Sakura actually felt all her efforts coming to fruition. As she tore a hole straight through the pillar of stone with a Chidori.

She observed her efforts thus far as she moved from one rock to the next. Then when her 2 seconds had passed she used Queen Crimson to erase time once more. 

After performing the proper hand seals, Sakura charged up another Chidori and ran forward, just as she was about to make impact time flowed as normal and she tore through another rock.

“Sakura, I don’t know if you realize how terrifying all of this is, but you do know I can’t see you moving from one pillar to another. So all I see is you just suddenly appearing and tearing right through solid stone using something that could kill in an instant?” Kakashi asked.

“Sorry, but this Ninjutsu is so cool. Where did you come across it?” Sakura asked.

“Around...do you think you’ve got the hang of it by now?” Kakashi asked.

“Sure, moving during erased time allows me to build up enough speed to sail right through. Plus being reinforced by the spirit just makes things so much easier.” Sakura admitted.

“Good, now countering. Normally as a Chunin you shouldn't run into too many people that would be able to counter your ability, however you weren’t supposed to fight someone like Zabuza as a Genin nor Orochimaru during the Chunin exam, so what should be, is already out the window. So we’re going to practice for this last day before we both head back and rest before the Chunin exam itself.” Kakashi explained the plan going forward.

“Okay, so stop time? Come at you with a Chidori...and what?” Sakura wasn’t sure what to do exactly.

“Well the first thing I’m going to do is counter you, so you know how it feels. Then we’ll move onto steering away if you notice that the enemy plans on countering you. Then we’ll go into countering a counter.” Kakashi spoke.

“Okay. Then I’ll start...now!” Sakura erased time with Queen Crimson and started charging Chidori and charged forward.   
Before she got to Kakashi, time came back and Kakashi recovered from the time lag fast enough to grab her wrist and slide it out and away from his body.

Sakura felt the Chidori go out and was glad that she had gotten the proper training from Kakashi as to not hurt from lightning release discharge.

“Again!” Kakashi commanded, “2nd plan!”

Sakura returned to her starting position and did it again. This time with the use of Epitaph she was able to see the attempt to grab her coming. 

Sakura steered her arm out of his reach to counter the grab and went for the spot to the left of his face. Kakashi’s only visible eye widened at her appearing where she had.

“This is terrifying...okay last spurt. You still holding up?” Kakashi asked.

“I’ve got one more in me...think you can do the favor of carrying me back to Konoha?” Sakura asked.

“I’ll think about it.” Kakashi shrugged.

Sakura returned to first position and went for it the 3rd and final time for that day. Kakashi had revealed his Sharingan for this time and even using Epitaph to help her, she was caught.

Thankfully she knew the plan and right after being caught and forced to stop her Chidori, Sakura used Queen Crimson, to as fast but as safely as possible press the side of it’s hand into Kakashi’s neck. “Dead.” Sakura called.

“Good. You’re ready...though the only real practice you can have will actually be life and death. You need to learn how to handle things as they happen. Not just when both parties are prepared for what’s going on.” Kakashi explained. “But for the final part of the Chunin exam, you’ve done everything I’ve asked of you and more. Now let’s get back and see how the rest of our team is doing, Shall we?”

When they got back into Konoha with Kakashi carrying Sakura through the front gate the first place Kakashi checked was Naruto’s home. Which he was missing from.

The next place they went was the Uchiha compound to find Sasuke, who was also missing. That’s when a purple haired woman dropped from the ceiling. “SURPRISE! Oh- wait. You’re not Sasuke.” Anko spoke dodging out of the attack from Kakashi.

“What are you doing here?” Kakashi asked.

“Waiting for the brat you asked me to train. I sent him to the hospital with chakra exhaustion a few days ago, I expected him back by now.” Anko explained.

“It’s two days before the finals of the Chunin exam.” Sakura pointed out.

“Yeah? Well he needed it, he should be about back to where he was with his own chakra before it got poisoned. Plus I taught him a few tricks of my own.” Anko grinned.

“That wasn’t what we planned.” Kakashi pointed out.

“Ah, it’s fine. Besides being the broody little shit, I like him. Now he might just have a chance at the tournament. That is, if he wakes up in time for it.” Anko put a finger on her chin in a thinking pose.

“Just tell me you didn’t have him sign the summoning scroll.” Kakashi sighed.

“...well that’d be a lie, it was a good test to see how much chakra he could use without the seal taking over his body! Plus, it’s a good advantage to have...plus...even if he wins the whole damn thing he’ll never get far in his Shinobi career with that mark on his neck.” Anko sounded bitter. “With that eye of his, he’s an asset only now.”

“Right...we’ll just go visit him then.” Kakashi seemed unsure of how to handle the woman. Soon they were out of the Uchiha compound and headed to the hospital.

Once inside they both saw Ino holding a flower in her hands in the lobby. “Sakura! Are you here to visit Sasuke or Naruto?”

“Naruto is here too?” Kakashi sounded exhausted. 

“Yeah, some old white haired man dropped him off here with chakra exhaustion. At least that’s what they say.” Ino explained.

“White haired man…” Kakashi looked surprised, “I guess that makes sense, with how the Forest went.”

“What is it, Kakashi-Sensei?” Sakura asked.

“Nothing you need to worry about. Well if they’re both here with chakra exhaustion there’s no point in visiting. Sakura you’re free to return home.” Kakashi slid her off his back. “I’ll see you all at the exam.” Kakashi waved goodbye then disappeared.

“So you’ve been training with your team Sensei?” Ino asked Sakura.

“Yeah, he’s taught me...some things. Any news around here?” Sakura asked.

“Other than Sasuke and Naruto ending up here...not much. There was a ruckus involving Neji...and his recovery, but it was resolved when a few Hyuuga came to visit.” Ino explained. “Still it’s amazing how all three of you made it in, when only lazy Shikamaru made it from our team.”

“I’m sorry you weren’t able to compete. It was just a bad match up.” Sakura felt a bit bad for Ino.

“No it wasn’t, in reality there can be bad match ups. But it’s up to that person to overcome those instances. I wasn’t ready...but it’s been eye opening to me. I will work hard for the next exams, and pass right away. If you become Chunin expect me to catch up!” Ino pointed at her.

“I look forward to it.” Sakura smiled. “I’ll see you when it’s time for the exam.” Sakura nodded at her former rival.

“You bed, you better not lose!” Ino called after her as Sakura walked outside. Once she was a few steps out the door to the hospital she caught sight of sand blowing overhead.

Something in the pit of her stomach gave her warning. She eyed the last piece of sand as it flew into the hospital’s third floor window. 

Jumping on top of a nearby roof she sped through the open window herself after the sand. It went around the corner as soon as she was in, so she followed it. 

It pushed open a closed door and into one of the hospital rooms. Sakura chased it inside where she spotted the red of Gaara’s hair standing over the sleeping form of her blonde teammate Naruto.

“What are you doing here?” Sakura demanded.

“Looking at Konagakure’s monster...he doesn’t seem like me.” Gaara commented.

“Monster?” Sakura asked.

“Hm, is it not known? Everyone knows about me and mother in Sunagakure...perhaps it is because my father is the Kazekage.” Gaara looked down at Naruto. 

That’s when Naruto made a noise and opened his eyes. “...what...where am I?”

“Naruto!” Sakura shouted trying to warn him.

“Sakura? You’re back, I have so much to tell-AH! Gaara!” Naruto fell out of the bed then across the floor he retreated backwards until he was next to Sakura. “What’s going on?”

“You’re in the hospital, Gaara was standing over you once I came in.” Sakura informed her teammate.

“Where’s pervy Sanin?” Naruto asked.

“...what?” Sakura looked away from Gaara to Naruto.

“...it’d be hard to explain.” Naruto shook his head. “What are you doing here, Gaara?”

“It seems your teammate doesn’t know about the monster inside. My teammates do...they fear me, do you think your team would fear you if they knew?” Gaara tilted his head.

“M-monster!?” Naruto didn’t look exactly frightened instead it was more cautious to Sakura.

“Yes, were you created like me? Did you steal the life of the woman you were supposed to call mother? Did they put it inside you to create a weapon that Konoha could control like Suna?” Gaara asked.

“You said your teammates fear you? Why!? Aren’t they your family?” Naruto looked upset. “Shouldn't they accept you no matter what?”

“‘Family’, let me tell you what that word means to me. Mere hulls of flesh, connected by hatred and murderous intent. My own father, the Kazekage, was the one to seal my monster into me...my mother died because of his decision. Then, once he was done...ever since I turned 6, he’s tried to assassinate me numerous times. I’ve lost count of exactly how many!”

“What…” Naruto breathed.

“I was determined to be a liability. Prior to that I had merely been handled with care like some kind of hazardous instrument. Now? They simply wish to erase me, my father and that entire village that hates me. So...for what purpose do I exist? Why am I still alive? At first when I asked myself that I had no answer. But while I continued to live, I needed a reason. Otherwise I might as well be dead.” Gaara explained...something.

“What exactly are you talking about?” Sakura asked. Naruto seemed to be realizing something.

“This is what I came up with. ‘I exist to kill all humans other than myself.’ Living in constant fear of assassination turned to inner peace. By killing those that sought to kill me I was able to find a reason for living and justify my own existence. I would fight only for myself and love only myself. For if there were people for me to kill...then I will not cease to exist.” Gaara...looked lonely despite the fact that he was talking all about murder. “Now I know another exists...but you aren’t like me are you? I wonder what meaning I’d find from killing you?”

“Do you plan on killing me?” Naruto asked.

“...I don’t know...that remains to be seen. It will happen...or I might just cease to be.” Gaara opened the window to Naruto’s room, then turned into sand and was carried away by the wind. 

“That was strange…” Sakura commented.

“Yeah, so you came to see me?” Naruto asked, turning to Sakura.

“Well...sure, I guess. You and Sasuke after we found out you two were here. Turns out both of you are here with chakra exhaustion.” Sakura informed Naruto.

“Really? How strange.” Naruto rubbed his head.

“How did you end up getting chakra exhaustion with Ebisu?” Sakura asked. “He doesn’t seem like the type that would let things get this bad.”

“Well...it’s a long story. I ditched Ebisu after meeting the pervy Sanin. He taught me how to walk on water...and had me summon toads. Am I supposed to tell you this?” Naruto seemed to ask himself.

“Wait, summon toads? Sanin? Do you mean that you somehow ran into Jiraiya of the legendary Sanin...right after we all ran into Orochimaru? Not only that, but you got him to train you...in his summoning arts? And the thing you call him...is pervy Sanin…” Sakura was flabbergasted.

“Well he is a pervert! He wrote those books Kakashi reads, and the only reason he agreed to train me was because of my Oiroke no Jutsu!” Naruto yelled.

“So this is how my image of one of Konoha’s legendary Sanin dies. With a few words from my teammate. Just perfect.” Sakura sighed.

“So, you said Sasuke was here? Wanna go visit?” Naruto asked.

“No...I think I just want to go home, after coming back from training, dealing with Gaara’s crazy ass, and you crushing the image of a hero...I think I’m too tired to deal with anything else today. I’m going home to eat a large meal and pass out!” Sakura declared.

“Sounds fun...but I’m going to tease Sasuke! See you later Sakura!” Naruto took off out through the door. With a tired sigh, Sakura exited the same window Gaara did.

When she got home she made herself a meal from things in the fridge and scarfed everything down as fast as she could. 

Then when she got back to her room she tried to sleep...only to find that her bed was too small for her now. 

With an annoyed sigh she grabbed her sheets and comforter and threw them onto her floor before laying down on the bed. She’d need to invest in a new bed the next day.

When she woke up the next day she felt energized and pleasantly surprised to find out that she slept into noon. 

She went downstairs, ate a large brunch then went shopping for a sealing scroll and new bed. 

Now that she was a Genin she was allowed to use tools involving chakra that civilians didn’t have access or a use for. 

She had to use up a fair bit of her savings from her B-Rank but to get a bed that fit her would be worth it. 

She fixed up her room to fit her new bed and got rid of things that she didn’t want anymore. In preparation for her parents returning home she made dinner for them.

When her mom got home the first thing she did was scream in fear and surprise. “WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR!? ARE THOSE TATTOOS!? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?”

Oh right, she knew she had forgotten something...coming home...and informing them about...stuff. It was going to be a long night until the Chunin exam the next day.

On the morning of the finals for the Chunin exam Sakura wasn’t sure what she wanted to do in regards to preparing for the day. 

She decided that eating a decently sized meal would serve her well for a tournament and using up large amounts of energy. 

Once she was done she headed to the arena and location the finals would be held. The streets seemed busy in that people were flooding into Konoha or preparing to head to the arena itself.

Sakura already felt that the world's eyes would be on her, now just seeing part of the scope of it all, it really felt too real. 

She was able to take a route to the stadium that would only be viable to other ninjas, the rooftops as to avoid being slowed by the masses of people.

When Sakura arrived at the stadium the Temari and Gaara were already there including their brother Kankuro. 

Though Kankuro was made to sit in the stands by a Konoha-nin that Sakura didn’t recognize. The man had brown hair with a bandana around his head and used a senbon for a toothpick in some sort of oral fixation.

Not too long later Shino had arrived with the rest of his team including his Sensei. Shino’s Jonin Sensei, Kiba, and Hinata were forced to wait in the stands as well. 

Then Lee had arrived with his team, sans Neji. Gai and Tenten were put in the same area as Kiba and Hinata to just watch as spectators.

In a surprise to Sakura, Sasuke had arrived with Anko dropping him in the middle of the field. Once Sasuke spotted Sakura he nodded at her before speaking to Anko. 

Anko pointed at the stands and walked to where she indicated leaving Sasuke on the field. Sasuke then joined Sakura as they waited for more arrivals. 

“Have you seen Naruto?” Sasuke asked.

“No, not since two days ago when I visited him in the hospital.” Sakura informed him.

“The idiot drew on my face, when I left the hospital to go home I wasn’t informed. Then when I got home, Anko was waiting…” Sasuke seemed disgruntled.

“Oh wow that’s kinda funny.” Sakura admitted ignoring the glare she received. “Hey, save the energy, if you end up beating Lee, you can pound Naruto into the dirt...then again I’ve learned that he trained with a very powerful person this last month.” Sarkua warned him.

“It won’t matter, I’ll beat Lee and Naruto...then I’ll come for you…” Sasuke smirked.

“Confident I’ll win?” Sakura raised her eyebrow.

“I’ll be ashamed if you didn’t. Anko told me you were training with Kakashi-Sensei. Learn anything that would give you an edge?” Sasuke asked.

“Did you?” Sakura countered.

“Maybe…” Sasuke crossed his arms. 

Shikamaru had finally arrived with his arms firmly in his pocket. “Looks like I’m not last. Just in time then. I won’t get a lecture.”

“Where the hell is Naruto?” Sasuke searched as if willing him to appear. Then as if summoned Naruto sprinted inside covered in dirt.

“Safe!” Naruto threw his hands out sideways.

“Good, you’re all here. Line up and wait for the gates to open to the public.” The Shinobi with the senbon in his teeth ordered. Lee looked like he was ready to speak when the senbon-nin shut him down.“Get in whatever order you want, I don’t care.” 

As the first groups trickled in Sakura spotted Ino and Choji walking with Shikamaru’s Jonin Sensei. Then both the Hokage and Kazekage were escorted into their booth high above them. 

There were other high profile faces in the crowd that Sakura didn’t exactly know, but could pick up on, that they were important by the amount of people surrounding them.

“Geez, how many people are going to be here?” Naruto asked.

“I don’t know...it looks like it can fit more than a couple thousand, with some standing room.” Sakura guessed then she spotted Kakashi standing next to Gai. “Oh look, Naruto Sasuke, It’s Kakashi.”

“Oh it is!” Naruto smiled. “Oi! Kakashi-Sensei!” Naruto waved.

“Hey! Stop talking and moving around back there. Stand still and face forward towards the guests.” The senbon-nin warned them. “You’re all stars for the finals, act like it.”

Sakura took in the sight of the crowd. It seemed to have settled down some from filing in but the sound was coming down at all of them from different areas of the stands.

Then when the Hokage stood up and approached the rail of his private booth with the Kazekage the sound slowly died until it was silent all around.

The Hokage cleared his throat and started his speech. “Ahem...ladies and gentlemen, esteemed guests. Welcome and a heartfelt thanks for gathering here in Konohagakure, for the Chunin selection examination! We will now begin the matches of the final round, between the 8 candidates who advanced in the preliminaries. Please sit back and enjoy!”

“Alright! listen up, all of you. This is the last exam.” The senbon-nin spoke. “The landscape may be different, but just as with the prelims, there are no set rules. You fight until one of you dies or admits defeat. Unless, I determine that a clear winner has already been decided, in which case I’ll stop the match before anyone is killed. Understand?”

“Procter-san!” Sakura raised her hand. “I understood that it would be another person proctoring for us on the final exams. One Hayate Gekko, if you are substituting for him, I’d like to know who you are.”

“Geez, does it matter? Yeah, I’m taking his spot...the name’s Shiranui Genma, is that fine little lady?” Genma asked.

“Genma-san, hm…” Sakura pondered it with a nod.

“Okay, first match. Aburame Shino and Gaara...both of you stay down here. The rest of you proceed to the waiting room outside of here.” Genma instructed.

Sakura and the rest of the Genin not involved in the first match excited the area and climbed the stairs to the waiting room proper. 

It was only 1 floor above the ground so they had a good view of the fight that was about to happen. “Sakura...why did you want to know about the proctor's name?” Naruto asked.

“A few reasons. Because it would be a good idea to learn the name of a person who can decide the outcome, and because it’s good to know the name of someone I might be working with in the future.” Sakura explained.

“Thinking that far ahead? Think you’ll get promoted?” Shikamaru asked.

“Yes…” Sakura nodded.

“Now then, match one...begin!” Genma announced in a loud voice. The first thing that happened was that Shino jumped back to gain distance. 

Gaara stood his ground with his arms folded. Then sand suddenly slashed in the air around Gaara. “Insects.” Gaars spoke dryly.

Shino silently kept his distance as both boys started one another down. Neither making a move. It was as if the first person that would attack would break the peace.

Then with a fair amount of speed Shino raised his hand. “Genman-san, I forfeit. As of now my kikaichu are unable to get past his defenses. I’m not trained in a strong enough offense to break the guard he has. This battle does not favor me...for that I must surrender.”

“So he gets to give up?” Shikamaru complained from next to Sakura.

There were some mild boos from the crowd but Sakura understood the reasoning. Gaara was a wall for someone like Shino. 

His team was much more suited for ambush and tracking, not straight out offense output. Sakura was impressed with Shino’s foresight. 

As to if the performance would get him promoted, she doubted it. There wasn’t enough for someone to say whether or not he should be promoted. 

All they had to go off was just that he realized he was outmatched and didn’t try to do anything else. But she supposed she wasn’t the one deciding.

“The winner is Gaara…” Genma informed the whole arena. “The next match will start right away. It will be Temari against Haruno Sakura.”

“Kick her ass Sakura!” Naruto cheered.

“Don’t lose.” Sasuke instructed her. Temari used her fan to dive down on the wind and into the arena. Sakura simply hopped down and landed on her feet. 

Genma and Temari were waiting for her in the center. Sakura took her time joining them both. Sakura observed that they were both about the same height.

“You’re sure taking your time…” Temari looked annoyed.

“What’s the rush? Time is on my side.” Sakura shrugged.

“Ready?” Genma asked. “Start!”

Temari started the match alright. By swinging her giant fan at Sakura the wind blew past Sakura ripping up the ground and grass behind her. 

Sakura who saw the first blow coming simply reinforced the power in her legs with Queen Crimson and used chakra to stick to the floor. 

Once the dust cleared she made sure to fake a yawn and used her hand to wave the air as the yawn came out. “Oh...is that it?” Sakura asked.

“How dare you!” Temari yelled before rushing her. The fan was closed and as Sakura predicted about to be used as a blunt weapon.

“Pretty fan...what a shame.” Sakura sighed before chopping the metal frame of the fan breaking the fan in half. 

With the new speed she had built she kicked out at Temari who dodged backwards. Sakura sent out Queen Crimson behind Temari and Kawarimied with her Stand. 

Appearing behind the Suna-nin she kicked the other girl forward before using Kawarimi once more to swap with her Stand and catch Temari mid air with another kick.

As Sakura attempted to go for another Kawarimi to continue the juggle. Temari caught her own balance in mid air and with a wave of both her hands that now had much smaller fans knocked Sakura off balance.

Sakura rolled a bit before using her hand to slow her speed. Sakura sped through a set of hand seals and then used Bunshin no Jutsu. 

2 clones appeared with Sakura choosing to take the left and the other 2 on her right. Then she rushed Temari with her 2 clones of herself. 

“There!” Temari yelled as she threw a shuriken at Sakura. Which Sakura was forced to deflect with a kunai from her thigh. 

As the other two clones got close to Temari she had Queen Crimson mirror the exact same movements while inside of the illusionary clone. 

With a single punch Temari was dropped to the floor a look of surprise on her face on her way down. People might think she had a physical clone of some kind...that misdirection would work in her favor.

“She’s out! Winner, Haruno Sakura!” Genma announced. There was a cheer from the crowd as they actually got to see a match go down. 

Sakura climbed the wall back up to her teammates with chakra on her feet just to show off a bit. Naruto cheered for her, while Sasuke nodded as if it was expected.

Sakura looked at who she’d need to face next. While Gaara’s eyes simply floated past hers and stuck to Naruto. His head wasn’t in the game...he might learn to regret that Sakura felt.

Temari was taken away to be looked over by some med-nin. Sakura made sure just to end the fight, not do any serious damage. So she expected Temari to recover soon.

“The next match will be, Uzimaki Naruo and Nara Shikamaru!” Genma looked at the crowd who cheered appreciatively at the announcement of the next match.

“Alright! Don’t give up on me Shikamaru! Let’s see you face the brand new me!” Naruto yelled excitedly before jumping down into the ring and sprinting to Genma.

“Good luck Naruto!” Sakura shouted after him.

“...so bright, Sakura you seem to be the mellow one of your team...how do you handle it.” Shikamaru shook his head before slowly making his way down the set of stairs and out through the doors to the center of the arena.

Naruto and the crowd seemed to be losing their patients at Shikamaru’s speed. However Sakura could see that working to Shikamaru’s favor.

“Start!” Genma shouted. Naruto’s first action was to throw a large amount of kunai and shuriken at Shikamaru. 

Shikamaru dodged them and hid behind the trees and bushes in the arena. Sakura then saw a shadow creep from out of the tip of the tree’s own shadow and drive towards Naruto.

Naruto didn’t seem to notice until it had attached itself to him. Naruto tried to move only to be stuck exactly where he was. 

Then Shikamaru came out from the trees and moved at Naruto who mirrored his exact same movements. “You know, I expected it to be easy...but really?” Shikamaru commented.

“Shikamaru...you were underestimating me?” Naruto looked stunned.

“Well yeah?” Shikamaru was confused. “You were last in the academy, and carried through the Chunin exams to this point. You might have the most chakra out of anyone I’ve seen, but you don’t have the right mind for Chunin...at least not yet.”

“Good!” Naruto suddenly grinned as each kunai and shuriken transformed into Naruto’s shadow clones and dived on top of Shikamaru. 

Soon he was completely buried in a sea of yellow hair and orange jumpsuits. Genma looked surprised at the turn of events...until Sakura saw the change in his face. 

The Procter had seen something, making Sakura look over the entire situation again. Then she saw it. A shadow was still connecting to Naruto from the bushes and now through the clones. Shikamaru had played Naruto.

Then from the pile an explosion happened, that could have only come from an explosive seal. Where had Shikamaru gotten a hold of those, Sakura wondered.

The clones were dispersed in smoke. A giant crater in the middle of the field told the story of the battle. Naruto suddenly took a kunai from his own supply and put it to his own throat...as the presumed control of Shikamaru.

Suddenly there was an evil feeling that filled the arena as the orange chakra emanated from Naruto. The sudden change broke the shadow keeping control of Naruto, who launched himself right at the bushes where Shikamaru was hiding.

Shikamaru dodged upward and into the tree before raising his hand. “I forfeit this fight!”

“Again…?” A voice cried from the crowd, as the boo’s rolled in once more.

“It was my loss, sorry I don’t want to get beat up when I’m already out of chakra. Even if I won, I wouldn't make it past the next fight. Naruto broke free from my shadow...it was over as soon as he did.” Shikamaru explained.

“Ah, well.” Genma sighed. “Your winner, Uzumaki Naruto!” Genma announced. Naruto didn’t look happy as he came back up to the waiting room with the rest of his team.

“...even though I won...I didn’t feel like I did.” Naruto admitted.

“Well, you did.” Sakura informed him. “Like he said, you burned through his chakra reserves and broke out of his control. On sheer amount of chakra alone. Shikamaru would have lost the battle of stamina no matter what...I think he knew that from the start.”

“Sakura is right, as intelligent as Shikamaru is, there is only so much thinking one can do when your plans meet an unstoppable object.” Shino spoke up.

“For the final match of the first round Uchiha Sasuke and Rock Lee!” Genma announced.

“About time.” Sasuke did a back flip down to the field and landed in a 3 point stance.

“I’ve been looking forward to this! It’s time to show what a genius of hard work can do against a genius of natural talent!” Lee shot down to the field.

Genma looked between both of them before announcing the match with a, “Begin!” 

Lee started the match with a kick while he planted himself down on his hand, which Sasuke was able to block. Despite blocking the Uchiha was sent backwards quite a ways.

Lee didn’t let Sasuke get any rest and tried to clear the distance with a sweep, which Sasuke hoped over and flashed through hand seals before a fireball burst out of his mouth.

Lee rolled out of the way and kicked upward into Sasuke’s jaw sending him directly into the air. Lee jumped up after him and ended up in the air right behind Sasuke.

Sakura caught the sight of the Sharingan in Sasuke’s eyes before he dodged Lee’s attempts at grabbing him and back flipped out of Lee’s way while in midair.

Having gained a good amount of distance, Sasuke performed a rapid set of hand seals once more. This time there was nothing visual about it until Lee just seemed to plummet out of the air and hit the ground hard.

Lee looked pretty damaged from the fall but attempted to get to his feet. Where Sasuke once again performed a set of hand seals while keeping direct eye contact with Lee.

Lee moved one step forward only to fall to the right face first into the ground. After attempting to get up once more he seemed to find his footing. 

Then Lee charged Sasuke with a yell...only to go directly left of Sasuke as if he was going around the arena. “Is it me...or is something wrong with Bushy Brows?” Naruto asked.

“...I think it’s some sort of...Genjutsu if I had to guess.” Sakura informed him.

“A what?” Naruto asked.

“...think of it as an illusion much like normal clones. But it only affects the mind of the one it’s put on.” Sakura explained. “Like changing the color of something. Making something look like it’s there or even an auditory phenomenon if practiced enough.”

“So...Lee is seeing something that isn’t there?” Naruto asked again.

“Well, I don’t know he seems to know where Sasuke is, but it’s almost like he’s off balance...I think a Genjutsu might be able to change someone's balance...or flip their vision without much chakra use.” Sakura guessed.

“Is there a way to counter something like that?” Naruto looked intently at the two as Sasuke avoided another attack from a very out of sorts Lee.

“Well, if you disrupt the illusion with your own chakra you can get out of one, if the person didn’t use enough chakra in it. Being you? That’s one way I recommend you dissipate a Genjutsu. Another way is pain. Your brain shocks you out of the Genjutsu...that is of course if the person performing the Genjutsu doesn’t have a way around that.” Sakura paused.

“So when Lee fell...Sasuke applied another Genjutsu?” Naruto remembered.

“Most likely. But it makes me wonder if Lee knows he has a Genjutsu placed on him. If he does, why not just dissipate it?” Sakura was confused.

“That’s because, aside from having the chakra all living things need. His body doesn’t flow chakra through it.” Shino informed her.

“Huh?” Sakura eloquently asked the Aburame.

“Back during the preliminaries I was able to use my kikaichu on everyone. Lee has little to no chakra in his body. I’m not sure why...but it seems he’s limited to Taijutsu.” Shino explained.

“Then he just needs to hurt himself!” Naruto pointed out.

“For Sasuke to just place another one on?” Shino countered. “Lee is forced to play within the lines Sasuke has given him now...unless he can change the tide of battle.”

That’s when they all heard an impact in the arena. Sakura looked to see two dust clouds on either side of Lee. He also seemed to be missing his leg warmers. 

With incredible speed Lee launched himself with new vigor at Sasuke, who was once again forced onto his back foot. 

Sasuke dodged a kick that impacted the arena wall exploding it into chunks of concrete. Sasuke looked surprised at the damage done and took to concentrating on dodging more and relying on his Sharingan to keep up with Lee’s speed.

Lee followed Sasuke’s dodges up with strike after strike until Sasuke was able to sneak a punch into Lee’s midsection which caused Lee to scream in pain.

Sakura caught sight of a snake that was now attached to Lee, biting him where Sasuke had landed the blow. “What!?” Sakura was stunned. 

Had Anko taught Sasuke the summoning Jutsu during their time of training? It was the same line of animal that Orochimaru had too.

Lee was able to pry the snake off of his chest but it came away with the green of his jumpsuit. Now in that spot was exposed flesh and blooding bite marks.

“The 2nd gate, Kyumon release!” Lee shouted as some new energy flooded over his body. “The 3rd gate, Seimon release!” Once more energy seemed to reenter Lee’s body as his skin turned red and veining and the pupils of his eyes disappeared into white.

Sasuke seemed shocked before snapping out of it and quickly moving to do another set of hand seals. Before Sasuke could finish Lee was right in front of him. 

Just as Lee reached Sasuke to deliver another blow, he flopped over onto Sasuke’s body. Sasuke seemed to be expecting it and caught him before slowly lowering Lee to the ground.

“He’s going to need both an anti-venom and someone to break him out of a few Genjutsu!” Sasuke informed Genma.

“Leave it to the medical-nin, kid. The winner is Uchiha Sasuke!” Genma announced. As the final words left his mouth the crowd exploded into cheers. 

It was definitely the most destructive and entertaining fight thus far. Sakura had so many questions though. 

As to what happened with Lee, or what Sasuke had done from start to end. Her worries were shifted to the side as Genma spoke once more.

“Starting the second round! Gaara and Haruno Sakura!” Genma spoke reigniting the cheers for another chance to actually see Gaara in action.

Sakura wasn’t sure how this was going to go...but she was sure that she’d win...even if it meant unveiling all the tricks she had.


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura looked from Gaara to Genma before the match had started. Gaara had once again pulled off his movement through sand ability to reach the middle of the arena and kept the cool look on his face.

Sakura had once again lackadaisically made her way to the center to see if Gaara could be pushed one way or the other with his attitude. 

So far there didn’t appear to be any cracks unlike his sister. Genma smirked his senbon jutting upward. “Now then, for the start of the second round. Begin!”

Gaara’s sand pulled out of his gourd and Sakura slowly took some steps back to see who would be on the offensive first. “Come…” Gaara requested.

“Oh? You want me to get closer? How about we test the limits of your sand!” Sakura taunted and used Queen Crimson to throw shuriken beyond the limits of any human’s strength.

The sharp metal embedded deep into the sand and nearly completely through to Gaara who looked stunned. Before he launched the shuriken back at her with his sand.

Queen Crimson quickly knocked them out of the air and Sakura decreased their distance. Sakura used Queen Crimson to slash through the solid sand, it seemed Gaara didn’t like their closeness and pulled back.

Not wanting to let Gaara get away she used Queen Crimson to get behind Gaara in a use of Kawarimi. 

With a spinning kick she caught Gaara in the jaw, in much the same way she connected with Temari’s. Only Sakura made sure to not hold back, she knew about Gaara’s sand armor from the preliminaries. 

Gaara was knocked back as cracks formed around his face. His own momentum was stopped by his sand and Gaara came to a stop. 

Sakura then charged Gaara with her newly acquired speed from training and aimed a kick right at his face.

Her leg was stopped mid motion by Gaara’s sand, but Queen Crimson carried through the kick phasing through Sakura and the sand holding her back.

Gaara was pushed backwards through his own wall of sand that had caught him, sending him rolling across the field of the arena. 

As Sakura went to follow up her attacks she caught sight of the look of insanity on the face of Gaara, she had his attention now. 

Then she saw a buildup of sand around Gaara and slowed down her pace. The sand formed a smooth dome around Gaara, as if the Suna-nin was going into a cocoon state.

She approached the sphere cautiously. When she was near touching the ball of sand with her hand, visions of her hand being cut were displayed to her. 

As seen in the vision spikes of sharp protrusions shot out at her slicing the palm of her hand open.Sakura quickly pulled her hand back as she looked at the injury. 

Using a kunai strapped to her thigh, Sakura cut off a strip of her dress off to wrap her own hand in the cloth and stop the bleeding.

Then when she looked up she saw a sand eye staring at her. “So, that’s how you’ll track me...but what if your eye can’t keep up?” 

Sakura used Queen Crimson to erase time. All around her everyone was cheering at a slower rate. The eye of sand and dome remained absolutely still in contrast. 

Sakura circled around the back of the dome, then dropped into a lowered stance. Sakura performed the proper hand seals while she enveloped her hand and arm in lightning nature chakra. 

The familiar feeling of hair rising static flowed through her body as she prepared for the attack. Then once it was charged with only seconds left in time erasure, she sprinted as fast as she could in a straight line at the back of the dome.

Just as she was about to make contact with the back of the sand, she and the world around her came out of time erasure, and her Chidori covered hand pierced the sand into the flesh and blood of Gaara just inside.

The chirping of the lighting dying down was the only noise she heard as the crowd around her shook themselves out of the side effects of erased time.

Then there was an audible gasp as they realized that Sakura had been able to break into the sphere of sand with speeds no one was able to keep up with. 

Then a scream cut through all the noise like a knife through flesh. Hitting deep within the bones of Sakura’s marrow. 

“THIS IS BLOOD! MY BLOOD! I’M BLEEDING!” Gaara screeched from inside the dome of sand. Sakura saw the vision of a hand made of sand coming out of the dome at her. 

The vision involuntarily made her pull her from the hole she had just made and retread backwards away from the dome. 

As she knew it would happen, a clawed hand made of sand shot out after her. Then it flopped downward onto the dome. 

Then she felt it, a much weaker sense of evil that had come with the use of Naruto’s orange chakra. Words of monster and murderer pierced her skull as she remembered the conversation between Naruto and Gaara back at the hospital days prior.

The clawed hand slowly and deliberately pulled itself back into the dome leaving a single darkened hole in the side of the sphere. 

Then the sand fell apart in granules onto the floor of the arena revealing a bleeding Gaara. A single pierced hole in the back of the Suna-nin’s shoulder. 

Gaara turned around slowly to face Sakura, a manic look on the redhead’s face. Then an explosion in the Kage’s private area caused Sakura to flinch at the sudden noise.

A puff of smoke blocking her vision from what was happening up above. Sakura took a look at her surroundings above, realizing how quiet it had been. 

All the spectators looked to be out cold, and sleeping soundly as a whole group. In the distance she heard the sound of explosions in the village of Konoha.

Gaara’s two siblings dropped down next to him along with their Jonin Sensei. While Genma blocked her from the 4 of the Suna ninjas.

The Suna Jonin spoke to Gaara. “The plan, Gaara!”

“What’s wrong, Gaara?” Temari asked her brother as Gaara slumped over to his knees.

“He’s undergoing complete possession, he didn’t even wait for the signal!” The Suna Jonin sounded annoyed.

“He’s suffering...he can’t deal with it anymore.” Temari cradled her brother’s arm.

“Then what are we supposed to do?! Go ahead without Gaara?!” Kankuro yelled.

“I’m calling it off.” The Suna Jonin declared. “Take Gaara and withdraw.”

“What about you Baki-Sense?” Temari asked.

“I’m going to help our people fight...go!” Baki replied.

“Yes, Sensei!” Temari and Kankuro picked up their brother and retreated from the arena.

“Genma-San, I’m going after them!” Sakura informed the proctor for the Chunin exam.

“I’ll hold this man off, be safe...I hope everything goes well…” Genma lowered his stance. Once both Genma and Baki had clashed Sakura used the chance to chase after the Suna siblings.

She didn’t know how deeply the three of them were involved in whatever plot was happening, but she needed to stop them...and figure out what to do from there.

On the trail of the three of them Sakura used Queen Crimson to deflect any ranged weapons that came at her along with any assailants. 

Any that got near were broken in half with punches and chops, from a force that they couldn't see or expect. The main forces of the attack on Konoha were mainly Oto-nin, with scraps of Suna.

If anything it seemed to be that the main planners of the attack had to be the new village. But why did Sunagakure join them? What was worth breaking an alliance?

To her left she saw what could only be a summoned giant snake rampaging around Konoha. Much to her surprise she caught sight of Sasuke heading that direction along with Anko. 

Then she was out of the walls of Konohagakure. Whatever was going on in the city now behind her was put out of her mind. She had a mission. 

Though the parameters of said mission she wasn’t exactly sure of, she’d have to wing it. When she was close enough she used Queen Crimson to erase time and get ahead of the three.

“Stop, you are wanted for questioning. If you do not stop, I’ll be forced to make sure that you do. Nothing has to go badly, this can be a non violent surrender on your part.” Sakura tried to make things easy.

“Temari! Take Gaara and keep going.” Kakuro ordered unstrapping the puppet from his back.

“I see you’ve gotten it fixed, but there isn’t a need. If you all just surrender, things can get sorted out. If you don’t take action you might end up released with little trouble.” Sakura explained.

“Like that’s going to happen. We’re the children of the Kazekage. There’s no way we’re getting out of this easy. I have to fight!” Kankuro stood tall.

“Then it won’t be Sakura, you’ll be fighting.” Sakura turned around and saw Shino standing there. When did he get there? How fast did he have to be to keep up?

“I see you are confused, know that I simply tracked you here. The Aburame use these forests outside of Konoha for gathering purposes. We know this area extensively. It was not hard to navigate once I knew where you were.” Shino pushed up his sunglasses.

“Thank you Shino!” Sakura nodded before taking off after Temari and Gaara. After a few jumps through the forests, Sakura had caught up to both of them.

She watched as Gaara pushed Temari away from him. Causing Temari to crash both the back of her head and upper back into the trunk of a tree.

“Gaara! You need to stop, calm down and come in for questioning.” Sakura demanded. “You don’t have to be the monster you claim to be. This doesn’t have to be a fight.”

“It’s too late for that! You’ve started this! Now let me feel alive!” Gaara shouted. Then blue veins started spreading all of the right side of his body. 

Then slowly the clawed hand from back at the arena replaced Gaara’s own. His voice went from it’s deep scratchy to a more monstrous growl that reverberated in his throat.

The right side of Gaara’s face turned into a more animalistic look including an ear appearing at the top of his head. 

Sharp teeth in only one side of his face, forced drool to drip out from Gaara’s mouth. A single golden eye started back at Sakura.

“Holy shit…” Sakura cursed as she took the sight in front of her in. The only warning Sakura got from Epitaph was a Gaara mid-air coming straight at her. As Gaara was already airborne coming at her.

Her reaction to the future was too slow to capitalize on as he swiped at her. The only thing that saved her was her own instincts as Queen Crimson blocked the blow with its own body.

The block stopped Gaara in the middle of the air but caused the branch Sakura was standing on to break and the tree behind her to explode into shards of wood.

Sakura knew true fear at that moment. As the power of the blow from Gaara while not damaging to her, showed the force behind Gaara’s monstrous form. 

Sakura used Queen Crimson to erase time and retreat and rethink what she needed to do. While she retreated she was shocked at the speed that Gaara still had in erased time. 

It was almost like he was moving at a normal speed, but he wasn’t able to follow her movement. So Sakura was able to hide and plan for what would come next. 

She got an image of Gaara coming to destroy the tree she was hiding behind. This time being much more engaged she was able to erase time just before his impact. 

Sakura was honestly running low on chakra reserves. While she had done so much to improve her pool she could pull from. 

She could only do about 2 full Chidori’s before she got into the bottom of her tank. However this situation was much more important. 

Sakura had to make sure to aim the Chirodi properly so as not to have it be a killing blow. This was still Kazekage's son, so doing anything too extreme might be bad even if they were going to war. 

Having the son of the Kazekage was a very important bargaining chip. So Sakura prepared a Chidori with enough power to stop Gaara without killing him.

As she came out of erased time she delivered the blow along the more sturdy looking monstrous side of Gaara. Making sure to hit and move past Gaara as quick as possible.

Sakura once again hid herself in the foliage of the tree while she waited for Gaara to make a move. “This pain is a promise! That taking you out of this life will make me feel more alive than anything else in this world! Bring me more!”

Sakura created a clone to draw Gaara away from her location. “Gaara! This battle is over! More Konoha-nin will be coming, so give up so that nothing else worse happens!” The clone spoke her thoughts.

“Like I’d stop now after cutting lose for once!” Gaara didn’t sound like himself. As she peeked around the tree she made out that Gaara now had some kind of gigantic tail she had to contend with. It had the same blue veins makings as the claw of his arm did.

With Epitaph she watched as Gaara launched himself with his tail at incredible speeds right past Sakura before slowing his own momentum, with his claw. Each finger spread out to the nearby branches and slowed his momentum.

Sakura erased time and moved out of the way of the incoming attack barely getting out of the way as Gaara shot right past her. 

Sakura caught sight of a debilitated Temari and used the opportunity to get her out of the range of the rampaging Gaara. 

She used Queen Crimson to carry Temari away while using her own power to dodge Gaara as he came at her again. 

“You’re weak! Don’t get distracted by helping an enemy during a fight! Strength comes from hatred and you don’t have enough to defeat me! That’s why, you’ll lose!” Gaara yelled as he charged once more.

Rather than dodging Sakura charged Gaara head on and twisted out of where he was predicted to strike. With her right hand she reached her index and middle fingers out to jab Gaara in the forehead. 

All the while she charged both fingers with about as much lighting nature chakra in them as they would hold. The results were instantaneous as Gaara jolted backward dropping right out of the air into a fall. 

Gaara smashed through tree limbs and branches before landing flat with a crushing impact on the ground of the forest floor below. “What have you done…” Temari looked scared.

“He should be fine, I just got him enough to knock him out.” Sakura tried to assuage Temari.

“You don’t understand! Gaara doesn’t sleep...if he does he loses control of his body to…” Temari looked down at the floor below at Gaara.

“Huh?” Sakura didn’t understand. Then the earth started to rumble beneath her. 

Sakura quickly spun back around to where Gaara had landed and strained her vision to see. She watched as the relatively small form of Gaara turned massive. 

Blue veined skin spread and expanded until all that Sakura could see above her was a giant tanuki. It was taller than any building inside of Konoha...what the hell was she supposed to do now?

“What is that!?” Sakura heard a voice behind her. She spun around just in time to see Naruto land. With a small dog following him.

“That...is Gaara…” Sakura informed her teammate.

“Really?” Naruto looked stunned. “What happened?”

“I don’t know, I just knocked him out and he turned into that!” Sakura gestured to the towering creature above them.

“Sakura...you’ve worked hard...so, leave the rest to me!” Naruto turned and pointed his thumb at his own face. He then turned back to the giant racoon and bit his thumb drawing blood. 

Then flashed through a rapid set of hand seals before slamming them down into the branch he was standing on not too far from Sakura. 

A giant puff of smoke blasted into existence forcing Sakura to move away. She observed when the smoke cleared, where Naruto was standing was now a giant toad the size of the giant raccoon, with Naruto standing on its head.

“...summoning Jutsu...this is going to be bad!” Sakura looked for Temari and raced over to her while the giant toad unsheathed it’s sword and jumped at the racoon.

While the giant monsters battled above Sakura she secured Temari so that she didn’t get hurt in the battle. At some point the toad was replaced by the image of an orange giant 9 tailed fox...one from the history of the 4th Hokage.

Sakura was witnessing something only read about, now it was in front of her. Then before she knew it the image was gone after holding the racoon still.

She caught sight of Naruto leaping at the racoon and punching at the exposed face of Gaara. Before he could do any more damage, Naruto was trapped by Gaara’s sand. 

Sakura then felt the slight evil of Naruto’s orange Jutsu as sand blasted away from his body. Once again free Naruto charged in at Gaara delivering a headbutt to the skull of Gaara’s own head.

Instantly Sakura could see the results as the racoon cracked into sand and fell to the ground beneath both of them. Seeing them both going into freefall Sakura used Queen Crimson to erase time and get underneath them both.

Once she was safely underneath them time resumed as normal and she caught both the redhead and blonde. Gaara had a gash in his head that was letting out a stream of blood. Presumably from the impact of Naruto’s hard head.

The giant toad disappeared in a puff of smoke from behind Naruto signaling the battle of giants was truly over. “Why…? I don’t want to cease to exist!” Gaara asked looking at Sakura.

“You won’t…” Sakura tried to reassure him. “Just because you lost, doesn’t mean you don’t exist. It’s proof you do.”

“But...what happens now?” Gaara asked.

“I understand that loneliness…” Naruto spoke from Sakura’s other arm. “But, I have people to rely on to help me figure out what to do when I feel lonely. People that won’t hurt me, that won’t let me feel alone.”

“They’ll betray you!” Gaara insisted.

“No...they won’t.” Naruto denied. “Because even if we disagree, or find each other annoying, or fight. I’ll always know that we love each other once the fighting is over.”

“Love…?” Gaara asked the air.

“Looks like you have some of that too…” Sakura observed as both Temari and Kankuro arrived. “Is Shino okay?” Sakura asked the puppet user.

“I was better prepared for him this time, he still fought hard. I think he was taken away by his teammates.” Kankuro confessed.

“Good. None of us are in the condition to continue to fight. I just want to take care of my teammate.” Sakura looked at the two sand siblings standing.

“I want to take care of my brother too...I’m pretty sure both Oto and Suna lost anyway. The plan was for Gaara to rampage in the city but...with that not happening…” Temari looked grim.

“The Kazekage is either dead or captured. Some of us never even wanted it to come to this but, we were desperate. Konoha is a secure hidden village that takes up all the big contracts from Suna. We needed...something...anything. Now we might have no Kage to rely on.” Kankuro looked gutted.

“It doesn’t matter your reasons. This fight is over...I’m not going to bother stopping you.” Sakura shrugged. She placed Gaara on the ground before readjusting her grip on Naruto. “Good luck…” With that Sakura made haste back Konoha. 

When she got back to the gates she saw Sasuke looking tired but alive. It seemed he also spotted her. “Is Naruto okay?” he asked.

“Chakra exhaustion. If I had to guess. He summoned a giant toad and fought Gaara who had turned into a giant racoon.” Sakura explained.

“W-what? Wait never mind...just a Naruto thing I assume?” Sasuke rubbed his forehead.

“Yeah, how were things here?” Sakura asked.

“Suna and Oto attacked. There was a fight, it all ended pretty fast. Anko said something about an attack on the Hokage. So she’s dealing with that. I was just waiting for you two.” Sasuke explained his own end.

“Well, I need to get Naruto into the hospital to rest. If you can find Kakashi and let him know things are good with us, that’d be appreciated.” Sakura spoke.

“Yeah, no problem.” Sasuke agreed and sped off deeper into Konoha while Sakura moved to the hospital. There seemed to be many people already there. 

After waiting a while a nurse asked what she was there for. Sakura explained she was dropping off a Genin with chakra exhaustion, the nurse filled out a tag and pinned it to Naruto. 

“Room 3 first floor.” The nurse instructed before moving on to other people who were waiting. Sakura went where she was instructed and found it filled with other Shinobi all in various states. She set Naruto down on an open bed and after making sure he was okay, left.

Kakashi found her and instructed her that she and Sasuke were to help with tasks that the village needed done. Before he dismissed her he put a hand on her shoulder. 

“While the attack on Konoha failed it was not without losses. The Hokage has been killed...things will change…” Kakashi looked at Sakura in the eyes.

“What? How?” Sakura was confused.

“Orochimaru was in disguise as the Kazekage the two of them fought. It seemed he led Suna into battle through deception. Or that’s what some are guessing. We don’t have a timeline of events. In any case we are leaderless and so are they. We won’t have to worry about a war.” Kakashi explained.

“What happens now?” Sakura asked.

“The city needs to recover first, then we’ll probably have a mourning period for everyone lost, including the Hokage. After that? The clan leaders and village elders will have to decide on a new Hokage.” Kakashi explained.

“Do you have a guess as to whom it would be?” Sakura questioned.

“Well it looks like Jiraiya is back...so he’d be selected. As to if he’d accept? Doubtful. After him...I’m pretty sure...that’d be me.” Kakashi looked sick. “But before any of that we need to help the village, go now.”

“Yes, Sensei.” Sakura nodded before helping out wherever she could. Kakashi had been right. After two days of helping around the village, a day of mourning would be held for all of Konohagakure.

As if the heavens knew above, the clouds moved in above Konohagakure and let down a torrent of rain to share in everyone's grief. 

Sakura went out with her parents the day before to purchase the appropriate attire for the funeral. Naruto had woken up the day after he was dropped off, she wasn’t there to know who delivered the news to him but she hoped Naruto didn’t react too harshly.

On the day of the funeral she only saw the back of Naruto as he was far at the front of the crowd. She spotted Sasuke far to her left of the crowd still farther ahead of her.

Much to her surprise she also saw Neji who was in a wheelchair next to his team and Hinata. He looked healthy and while slightly mourning, looked more at peace than she had seen previously.

Someone rubbed her head from behind and she turned around to see Kakashi behind her looking straight ahead at the photo of the Hokage. 

As the crowd filled completely the rain slowly stopped until the sun shined through them to light the rooftop where they all were. 

Each person went to the front to drop off a white flower in front of the frame. When it was Sakura’s turn she closed her eyes and said nothing before turning back to face the front of the crowd.

Konohamaru was openly weeping while being comforted by Iruka-Sensei. Many of the faces she recognized were misty with unshed tears for their late Hokage. 

Sakura then returned to her place and as she passed Naruto made sure to grab his shoulder, before leaving. From there others said their final pieces and the funeral came to an end.

Everyone was dismissed to go home. Sakura approached Kakashi before he could leave. “Have they come to you yet about the job?” Sakura asked.

“Mm, not yet. I think they are still holding out hope that Jiraiya will accept. I feel like I know better though.” Kakashi sighed.

“Who knows...maybe they’ll find someone for the job before you have to.” Sakura shrugged. She did her best to keep things light. She didn’t know the Hokage all that well, sure he was an inspiring figure but that’s all he really felt like to her.

All Sakura hoped was that whoever took his place would do well for the village. Nothing was being talked about as far as the Chunin exams went. 

Having been interrupted and the Hokage dying before anything could be decided really put a stop to any promotions. 

As Kakashi expected, Orochimaru and Otogakure were fully blamed for the attack and Suna distanced themselves. Kohona’s elders and clan leaders accepted Suna’s surrender. 

The only thing they seemed to want to do was recover and pick a new Hokage, rather than go to a long terrible war. 

Sakura returned home to change back into her non mourning clothes and when she left home one more, everything looked as it normally did.

Life went on, sure there were cracks in the facade of normalcy, in the form of construction of a few lost buildings and streets. But the people of Kohona powered on.

Sakura decided she wanted to walk around the village and just take in the sight of the city. Since the Chunin exam it seemed everything had gone wrong.

She really was just tired of all the fighting. Never had fatigue hit her like at that moment than ever before. Sure, Sakura was tired after training for weeks on end to be the best in class. 

Sakura was even tired after she first met Kakashi and became a team with both Naruto and Sasuke. She’d even accept the exhaustion of being completely drained after Nami no Kuni.

However, it all failed to the feelings she had then. The ambivalence of it all, Diavolo was gone. The Hokage was dead, someone she hardly knew in Neji would possibly never walk again...all of it thanks to what? 

A chance at promotion...she needed to find a reason for it all. So to clear her head of all the emotions of the past month, she chose to explore the village and find something to put her reason into. 

On her journey though the village she came across Kakashi, his back pressed against a nearby tree. “Sakura? What are you doing out here?” Her Sensei asked. He looked to have a panicked look on his face.

“Just...out…” Sakura shrugged.

“You shouldn't be here! There are some seriously dangerous people nearby, that far outclass you! Go back!” Kakashi looked to be trying to display intensity to his eye.

“Huh? Here? In Konoha? But we just had an attack...is it Orochimaru?” Sakura need to know.

“No, it’s- Shit! Stay here! Don’t move!” Kakashi then sped down into the nearby river and Sakura heard the impact of water. 

Sakura looked across the way and saw a black haired man with a black robe with red clouds sewn into it, over his body. 

Down below another man with the same robe was fighting both Ino and Shino’s Sensei, with Kakashi helping out. The black haired man jumped down onto the river to help his ally. Sakura saw something shocking. 

A flash of red and black in the dark haired man’s eyes, the sight she knew all to well carried by both her Sensei and teammate. The Sharingan. Who was this man?

“Impressive...he used the same Jutsu as me. I never thought I’d see anyone with those eyes other than Itachi.” The blue skinned man with a wrapped up sword commented. “That said...you must be the Copy Ninja Kakashi.”

“I also know your name Hoshigaki Kisame, of Kirigakure...or should I say missing-nin of Kirigakure.” Kakashi looked between them. “As for you...I didn’t expect you to come back here to Konoha, Itachi...Uchiha.”

Sakura was shocked, she thought all of the Uchiha were gone from Sasuke. That must be why he had the Sharingan. Wasn’t this really bad then? Sakura wondered. Someone that could use the Sharingan with much less drawback than Kakashi.

“Hoh, so you know my name. I feel honored.” Kisame spoke with a grin.

“I also know that sword on your back, Samehada. From the 7 swordsmen of Kiri. Am I wrong?” Kakashi asked.

“Heh. I heard Zabuza and your team fought before...it’s not often someone gets to feel the swings of 2 swordsmen of the 7. You must be lucky…” Kisame held the hilt of his sword in a ready position.

“You could say that…” Kakashi looked calm, but Sakura could see that he was ready to move at any moment.

“Kisame...quit messing around.” The quiet up until then Itachi spoke. “It will take too long if you fight him. Other Shinobi will arrive.”

“But-” Kisame tried to protest.

“Don’t forget our mission. We aren’t here to play.” Itachi shut him down.

“Mission, eh?” Kakashi turned to Itachi. “What might that be?”

“...We are looking for something…” Itachi replied.

“Something? What are you looking for…?” Kakashi asked.

“I’m not here to waste time.” Itachi claimed before all around Kakashi water exploded and Kakashi countered with his own Ninjutsu. “Your insight is remarkable, Kakashi.” Another Itachi appeared behind Kakashi holding a kunai into his back.

“A shadow clone!” Shino’s Sensei yelled. Kakashi then melted into water from in front of Itachi. Meaning he used a water clone to avoid the attack.

“Kurenai, get down!” Kakashi appeared from below the water and pushed her out of the way as Itachi’s clone exploded sending water shooting into the air.

Sakura pressed her hands into the guardrail as she watched the battle taking place below. As the water cleared she was relieved to see both Kakashi and Kurenai okay.

“Are you okay?” Ino’s Sensei asked.

“Be on your toes, Kurenai, Asuma. This man became an ANBU captain at age 13!” Kakashi warned them. 13? What kind of monster was Itachi Uchiha? Sakura wasn’t sure what could happen next.

“Is that all?” Asuma asked.

“No, we haven’t even touched his real power yet…” Kakashi informed them all.

“It’s impressive that even without being an Uchiha or relative of the clan in any way, that you can use the Sharingan to that extent. But, even as such you can’t compare. Your eye doesn’t suit your body. Do you know why the Uchiha were known as the strongest clan? I’ll let you experience the Sharingan of our clan’s true potential.” Itachi spoke.

“Damn it! All of you close your eyes! NOW!” Kakashi warned. Sakura wasn’t sure if they had but she noticed that Kakashi was speaking under his breath to the other two Jonin.

Not a second later Kakashi went down to a knee. Sakura wasn’t sure what had happened but she knew that Itachi had done something to drop Kakashi like that.

“Ugh...you’re looking for Sasuke aren’t you?” Kakashi guessed. “I’m afraid I can’t let you take one of my precious students like that.”

“No, it is not Sasuke that I am after. Instead we are after the legacy of the 4th Hokage.” Itachi corrected. Who? What did that mean? Why would Kakashi think Itachi would be after Sasuke?

“The Kyuubi...so then that’s what you’re after.” Kakashi sighed. “So he was right...then there are more of you searching for the tailed beasts. Your organization is called Akatsuki right?”

“Kisame feel free to kill the other two. We need to take Kakashi alive now.” Itachi commanded. Sakura wouldn't allow that to happen. 

She used Queen Crimson to erase time and threw herself over the railing and got over to Kakashi. The slowed water during the erased time was not bothered by her movement. 

She left Queen Crimson above where she was previously with her plan in mind. When time resumed as normal she Kawarimied with her Stand taking Kakashi and the two other Jonin with closed eyes, out of harm's way.

At the same time Gai had arrived with a kick to the front of Kisame’s face. The blow sent Kisame backwards past Itachi where he was able to recover. “What the hell just happened?” Kisame asked. “Who are you?!”

“Konoha’s prideful green beast. Might Gai!” Gai spoke in a defensive posture.

“Something happened…” Itachi spoke. “Be careful, someone else was here…”

“All I see is this eyesore of a human…” Kisame joked.

“Don’t take him lightly.” Itachi warned. At the same time Kakashi fell face forward. Sakura was able to support his weight.

“Kakashi-Sensei? This isn’t like normal chakra exhaustion...he’s shaking...Itachi did something to him, along with the use of the Sharingan...I’m getting him out of here.” Sakura informed the other two.

“R-right.” Asuma agreed. Kurenai nodded next to him. Sakura used the chance given by Gai to get her Sensei out of there. 

Without wasting time she arrived at the hospital and got him checked in with the medical-nin already there. Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai arrived soon after Kakashi was being examined.

“Any word?” Gai asked.

“Nothing...Kakashi said a few things, what did he mean when he talked about Itachi being after the Kyuubi? Is that the legacy of the 4th Hokage? He also talked about Sasuke! What’s going on?”

“Tsk.” Asume clicked his tongue from Kurenai’s right. “We can’t go around spilling secrets like that girly.”

“We have to tell her something…” Kurenai seemed to be on Sakura’s side.

“Then we will say what we can. First we need to see where...the rest of Kakashi’s team is. Sakura can you go find Sasuke...don’t mention the attack...or Itachi, okay?” Gai instructed.

“O-okay...I don’t know where Naruto is, but I can check the compound for Sasuke.” Sakura nodded. “You’ll tell me some things, if I do this right?”

“Yes, I think that after your display with the Chunin exam and work afterwards, you will become Chunin. Gaining the privilege of some of the information we need to tell you.” Asuma adjusted the cigarette in his mouth.

“Then...I’ll do my best.” Sakura nodded. Now she just needed to figure out how to keep Sasuke from finding out. 

When she made her way over to the Uchiha compound she saw Sasuke training with his snake summoning Jutsu. The area around where he had been training looked to be in a rough shape.

“Sakura...what are you doing here?” Sasuke asked, turning back to look at her.

“I’m here to check on you, some intense stuff happened.” Sakura commented.

“Yes...shouldn’t you be checking on Naruto then? He seemed much more affected.” Sasuke pointed out.

“Sure, but I couldn't find him. So...how are things coming...with your snakes?” Sakura asked.

“Fine...I just need to build up my reserves. Anko is supposed to be here to help me train with my Sharingan, but she’s late.” Sasuke complained.

“Oh? I can help!” Sakura stretched her limbs.

“Hn. I saw that Jutsu you did. Against Gaara, what is it?” Sasuke asked.

“Chidori. Kakashi taught it to me, he explained that it was a useful assassination technique. Guess he thinks I’ll end up going down that road…” Sakura shrugged.

“I want to put myself up against it...I need to see how far I’ve come…” Sasuke looked at Sakura with eyes filled with fire. 

“A spar, I expect you to do your best then.” Sakura got into a defensive position and prepared herself. 

“Like I planned on making it easy…” Sasuke got into his own stance. From there they both trained until dark fell. Sakura had the upper hand the entire time with the advantages she had. 

She was forced to use Epitaph a few times to avoid attacks, but she didn’t dip into using any time erasure. The battle was one of mainly Ninjutsu between one another, Sasuke quickly picked up on most of Sakura’s tricks. 

When it came to using Queen Crimson despite the fact he could barely see it with his Sharingan, Sasuke avoided any attack that Sakura went at him with. 

It was honestly good practice for her to not rely on just Queen Crimson for physical attacks. Sasuke was good at weaving snake summoning into all his movements whether it was to strike or go on defensive after being grabbed.

From there Sakura let Sasuke know that it was about time they wrap things up between them. Sasuke and Sakura were low on chakra but not to the point of collapse.

As she left she caught sight of Gai who flashed her a thumbs up. He then explained details of Itachi. Of how he was the brother of Sasuke, and had slaughtered the entire Uchiha clan before fleeing Konoha. 

When Sakura asked about the Kyuubi he shut her down, saying that only those that needed to know, would. Gai let her know that she shouldn't bring up Itachi when she was interacting with Sasuke, but that she could now tell him that Kakashi was in the hospital for chakra exhaustion.

Beyond that he also informed her that Naruto had been taken by Jiraiya out of the village for a private matter and that they would be out of the village for a short while.

Sakura went home with uncertainty in the knowledge that her Sensei was out of commission for the foreseeable future. 

Naruto would be gone for however long he would be, and that she needed to walk around on eggshells with Sasuke. 

In fear that he’d learn about Itachi returning to Konoha. Sakura didn’t get much sleep that night or many nights after that.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this when I realized there would be a break I'd need to take because Sticky Fingers can't be finished if Boku no Hero Academia wasn't finished. So I've tided myself over with an idea that just wouldn't leave my head.


End file.
